Boom! Bah!—LOVE!
by Jo Liyeol
Summary: [ SEQUEL ON WATTPAD ]. Serial story VKook; from Jo Liyeol. Di sinilah kisah perjuangan Taehyung dimulai; si Idol sekolah yang terlampau cinta pada Jeon Jungkook. [Struggle and waiting—on; Slice of life] [BTS FF! DLDR! RnR! BL!] [VKook-TaeKook]—Bab VI : Don't stop, Taehyung.
1. Prologue : What the-?

Jungkook bukan pengingat yang baik, tapi ia masih ingat betul hari itu, _kamis pagi 27 Oktober_. Kim Taehyung; Idol yang amat digilai satu sekolah, siswa tampan nan berbakat dengan seribu pesona. Menjadi satu dari tiga puluh siswa DMN Academy yang menjalani pertukaran pelajar di sekolahnya—YaGook High School—menghadangnya di tengah koridor, menarik sebelah pergelangannya hati-hati sebelum berucap diplomatis dan penuh dominasi, "Jeon Jungkook, kau mengenalku 'kan? Jadi _pacarku_ , ya? Jam empat, kafe Gook, kutunggu jawabanmu di sana."

 _Menjadi awal mula kehidupan baru Jeon Jungkook dimulai._

* * *

.

 **Jo Liyeol's present**

 **©2016**

.

 **Boom! Bah!—LOVE!**

— _What the-?_ —

( _Kamis sore, 27 Oktober. Menjadi hari yang tak pernah mau Taehyung ingat meski di secuil memori otaknya yang begitu baik._ )

.

OCC || AU || Typo || BL

[ **_Prologue_** — _Drabble._ ]

.

* * *

"Tidak."

Satu pernyataan telak yang Jungkook keluarkan tepat ketika Taehyung berhenti mengutarakan perasaannya. Membuat si Kim tergugu dengan mulut hampir menganga. Seluruh afeksi congkaknya terganti begitu saja, raut angkuh yang sedari tadi ia pancarkan kala menyatakan isi hati pada Jungkook seketika buyar begitu kurang ajar.

Kalau saja Taehyung tidak ingat mereka tengah berada di kafe— _bersama berpasang mata siswi-siswi serta ahjumma centil yang mencuri pandang ke arahnya_ —maka sudah Taehyung pastikan ia telah menjerit-jerit histeris mendengar tanggapan si Jeon.

"Jungkook, serius?" namun hanya pertanyaan itu yang keluar dari kerongkongannya, entah kenapa tiba-tiba terasa kering.

Frustasi di puncak imajinasi Taehyung menggamang ketika mendapati tanggapan begitu santai dari raut hambar Jungkook, "Serius."

 _Karena untuk kali pertama seorang Kim Taehyung ditolak setelah umurnya genap 13 tahun._

Maka pengalihan dari atensi peningnya adalah menarik gelas karton _moca blended_ di atas meja lalu menyeruputnya kasual (seberusaha mungkin tetap kelihatan _elegant_ meski kepalanya tengah ditumbuk habis-habisan), kembali mendongak sekedar salah tingkah dengan melonggarkan simpul dasi— _yang sungguh membuat kaum hawa di sana terjangkit sesak napas tiba-tiba, berlanjut memancarkan aura kanibal ke arah Jungkook_ —sambil menggoyangkan kelapa kikuk. Taehyung berdeham dua kali dengan tangan kanan mengepal di depan mulut, lalu kembali bersuara sambil menyentak pelan pantatnya bermaksud menggeret kursi yang ia duduki maju, menimbulkan bunyi bising; decit kaki-kaki kursi bertubruk ubin memenuhi pendengaran si Jeon.

Taehyung menjilat belah bibir seiring tatapan yang tak kunjung ia alihkan mengarah pada Jungkook, "Kau serius?" tanyanya masih tak percaya. Sorot mata inteljen ia pendarkan begitu intens menelisik sekembar obsidian Jungkook yang sama sekali tanpa canda.

"Menurutmu?"

Pernyataan singkat si Jeon mengundang Taehyung mengedip beberapa kali, sebelum remaja Kim itu mengulum senyum ringis. Berlanjut kembali serius dengan sebelah alis terangkat, " _Yakin_?"

Lagi. Jungkook mengangguk, "Yakin."

"Kenapa?" kepolosan Taehyung menggamang. Pendaran obsidiannya menyalang menatap Jungkook penuh tanya.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu."

Oke Taehyung frustasi, tanggapan tak berdosa Jungkook benar-baner tulus sosok itu keluarkan tanpa minat meminta atensi lebih dari Taehyung.

Terlebih ketika si Jeon menimpali saat si Kim kembali menyesap _moca blended_ dari gelas karton di tangannya alih-alih menerkam sosok itu sekarang juga sangking gemasnya, "Itu punyaku, omong-omong. Yang kau pesan _dark chocolate '_ kan?" sambil menunjuk gelas karton lain di meja mereka.

.

 _Attention! Taehyung frustration_ — _Completed._

 _._

Hening beberapa sekon sebelum dengan acuh Taehyung kembali memupuk ego di selaput jantung hingga menebal. Seakan tak peduli pada malu ia berdeham dua kali, tidak mengindahkan tatapan remaja manis itu yang masih menuntut minumannya kembali, "Lupakan soal apa yang kupesan—"

Mendengar pernyataan si Kim dengan cepat Jungkook menyela tidak terima, "Lupakan? Hey-hey, _dark chocolate_ mu berharga tiga ribu won, sedangkan _moca blended_ ku empat setengah ribu. Aku kehilangan seribu lima ratus won cuma-cuma dan kau bilang _lupakan_?"

Hening lagi. Omelan Jungkook membuat Taehyung benar-benar ingin berteriak histeris saat ini. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang begini hitung-hitungan dengannya?— _Jungkook orangnya, jangan ditanya._ Bocah itu sungguh kelewat luar biasa memperlakukan Kim Taehyung begini tak terdefinisi.

Jadi bersamaan aura kesal yang tiba-tiba mengerubunginya, Taehyung berujar hampir memekik, "Kubilang lupakan! Aku bisa membelikanmu _moca blended_ satu kardus sekarang juga. Aku hanya mau alasan kenapa kau menolakku?"

Hening lagi. Untuk beberapa detik entah kenapa Taehyung merasa menang, mememperhatikan raut perpaduan tampan-manis Jungkook menatapnya tanpa kedip.

Ya ... _menang,_ sebelum meleburkan diri dari puncak awan ke permukaan aspal jalan raya.

Ketika tanpa canda Jungkook menatapnya penuh celaan bercampur tatapan tidak suka, meski tak Taehyung pungkiri Jungkook masih menahan egonya dengan mengeluarkan suara begitu santai: "Karena ini, karena kau begini— _orang kaya, huh_? Hidupmu tidak pernah susah, Kim. Lihat—coba kau hitung berapa jumlah beras yang bisa didapat jika keseluruhan _fashion_ dari ujung kepala hingga kakimu terganti lembaran won?" jeda, namun tak cukup untuk memberi waktu Taehyung menjawab, "Teman-teman sekelasku bisa makan enak dua minggu penuh dengan daging sapi di masing-masing kotak bekal mereka."

Taehyung benar-banar diam tak menjawab bahkan saat Jungkook sungguhan memberi jeda baginya untuk membela diri.

Jadi sekedar menambal hening si Jeon kembali buka suara santai sambil menggedik bahu, "Aku tidak tertarik dengan anak yang terlahir kaya, mengandalkan uang orang tua—manja dan tidak biasa susah. Aku bukan tipe pengharap Cinderella satu malam yang keesokan harinya _dijamin akan kau buang_. Tipe sepertimu: menggandakan wanita di tiap hubungan hingga empat atau lima, bermodal uang apapun jadi, tidak setia dan sama sekali tidak bertanggung jawab; otoriter dan penuh dominasi, keras kepala, tidak bisa ditangani, pacar adalah hewan; belenggu menjadi rantai _nya_ yang kau gembok di pergelangan kakimu, bebas—terlalu bebas sampai tidak bisa dikendalikan. Bisa saja pacar hanya satu, tapi _koncianmu_ milyaran diluar sana. Tipe _jalang_ di hotel bintang lima. _Murahan_ , tapi _elegant_ ," jeda ketika Jungkook mengangguk-angguk sok paham akan ucapannya sendiri, "Bukan tipeku— _sama sekali bukan tipeku_."

.

.

.

.

© _Boom! Bah!—LOVE! :_ _What the-?_

 ** _Prologue_** — **FIN** _._

* * *

.

 **Jo Liyeol Curhat Timing!**

.

 _Hallo i'm comback! Kali ini kubawa fanfik series BTS =w= Entah kenapa kulebih nge-feel kalo Bang Mphii jadi alien idiot atau bajingan kepedean yang bangsadhnya kaga ketulungan :v Dan semoga sukaaa~_

.

* * *

 **Review Juseyooo!**

.

.

Kunjungi personal blog Liyeol juga yaa ... ketik aja; **joliyeol27 (wp .com)**

 **Ppyong! Saranghae Bbuing! ^^v**


	2. I: Jungkook, don't hate me!

**_Disclaimer :_**

Tokoh milik Tuhan, orang tua dan Agensi mereka. Tapi cerita, pairing, dan **Kim** **Taehyung** _real_ milik Liyeol! =3= *tampol dedek*

Hanya fiksi absurd yang tetiba mengambang di otak Li =w= _Original my imagination_!

Jangan di bawa baper. _Di bawa asik ajaaa_ =v=

.

.

 **PROHIBITED COPAS, DON'T BE PLAGIAT, DON'T BE SILENT!**

 **BTS - (+SEVENTEEN) FF! DLDR! RnR!**

* * *

.

.

.

.

| | **Vkook - TaeKook** | |

.

.

.

.

© ** _Chapter 1: Jungkook, don't hate me!_**

.

.

...

Entah ini menjadi pagi keberapa semenjak Jungkook terus menjadi pusat perhatian, _ia tidak ingat_ dan _tidak pernah bisa terbiasa_.

Lingkungan yang sama, namun dengan atsmosfer berbeda. _Menyebalkan_.

Satu-satunya dasar mengapa ia terus diperhatikan sebenernya simpel. _Efek keberadaan Taehyung yang pagi ini pun mengekorinya menuju kelas,_ _setelah menunggui si Jeon di pos penjaga yang terhubung di tembok sebelah gerbang; hampir setengah jam._

Alasan yang biasa digunakan Taehyung di awal-awal kelakuannya, kala Jungkook mulai putus akal adalah menggunakan letak kelas mereka yang persis bersebelahan, berkata kalau ia mau masuk ke kelas dengan waktu dan saat yang sesuka hati maunya kapan.

Namun akhir-akhir ini Taehyung _lebih kacau_ , mengungkap alasan asli mengapa ia _begini_. _Siswa itu menungginya, dan mengikutinya hanya untuk alasan yang sama._

 ** _Karena dia suka Jungkook._**

Dan Jungkook benci fakta itu. _Bukan benci dalam artian sebenarnya_ , hanya saja, ia muak dengan kelakuan si Kim yang bertingkah sok inosen dengan tampang pongah serta aura otoriternya.

"Harus kukatakan berapa kali, hah?" dengan suara santai yang apatis Jungkook berhenti melangkah, berbalik sekedar mendapati Taehyung menguntit di belakang. Helaan napas terdengar sebelum si Jeon kembali bersuara, kini tersirat intonasi malas yang gamblang, "Aku _tidak_ menyukaimu," jeda, " _Jadi berhenti mengikutiku_."

Namun dengan tampang congkak Taehyung membalas sembari menggulung kedua tangan di depan perut, mengangkat sebelah alis angkuh lalu berkata acuh, "Tapi aku menyukaimu— _sangat_ ," lalu menarik senyum miring hingga membuat siswa-siswa di koridor yang memperhatikan mereka musti menahan napas dalam sekejap, "Terus _bagaimana_?" jeda, " _Aku tidak bisa berhenti_."

.

 _._

* * *

 ** _Esoknya_**.

.

Sudah lima belas menit lebih Taehyung tak kunjung mengangkat kepala dari lipatan kedua tangan di atas meja, usai ia; juga kelima kawannya sampai di salah satu meja panjang kantin setelah bel istirahat berdentang nyaring.

Menjadi tabiat kelima siswa di sana menghabiskan makan siang di nampannya penuh suka cita. Taehyung _tau_ , itu kebiasaan saat salah satu dari mereka lengah— _tapi ia tidak peduli_. Terlalu malas dirinya beraktivitas hari ini. Memakai alasan yang selalu sama semenjak bulan lalu, _selepas penolakan sarkas Jeon Jungkook padanya_.

 _Ya_.

Sejak saat itu, entah apa yang salah dari otaknya yang jenius. Ia jadi tergila-gila dan sama sekali tak punya gairah hidup sebelum menyaksikan si Jeon yang berseri-seri mengagumkan, mengumandangkan betapa manis dirinya ketika tersenyum dan tertawa.

Gigi kelincinya yang manis, kedipan matanya yang centil, pipinya yang menggembung imut, belum lagi ketampanan mutlak saat kedua alisnya hampir bertaut kala kesal. Dan suara lembutnya— _astaga_ , Taehyung bisa gila kalau tidak melihat opium kebahagiaannya tiap saat.

— _setidaknya itu yang muncul di indra pengelihatan Taehyung meski nyatanya Jungkook tak pernah berekspresi_ _ **lagi**_ _ketika berpapasan dengannya. Selalu memasang wajah datar isyarat perang, kadang kala menajamkan onix kelamnya saat tanpa sengaja beradu pandang dengannya, dan begitu tidak suka ketika dari kejauhan sana; ia sadar Taehyung memandanginya tanpa kedip._

Ia tidak tau sejak kapan, tapi Taehyung sadar Jungkook sudah menjadi zat adiktif di kehidupannya. Segala tentang Jeon Jungkook indah, _indah sekali_ , perpaduan manis tampan yang menantang buat ditaklukan. Jungkook oksigennya, ekstasi yang menjadi candu mutlak baginya, sampai segala tentang Jeon Jungkook begitu berharga dan berarti.

"Taehyung," suara Park Jimin terdengar, menunjuk-nunjuk bahu kanannya iseng. Taehyung bergumam kesal menyuarakan bagaimana ia tidak suka perlakuan Jimin padanya, tapi satu kata yang mengudara dari celah bibir siswa cebol itu membuatnya dengan sigap mendongak dan merapihkan seragam, "Jungkook."

"Mana?!" hampir berseru si Kim bersuara, mengedar pandang sembari membenarkan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan— _seketika membuat beberapa siswa di sana memekik gemas melihatnya_. Selang tiga detik, jiwa kanibalisme Taehyung muncul keperadaban saat dengan menyebalkan kawan-kwannya bersuara.

"Di. Ha. Ti. Muuu~" sambil meletakan tangan kiri di telinga, sedangkan tangan lainnya terangkat seperti DJ.

Maka dengan brutal ia mengambil nampan kantinnya yang sudah kosong untuk menggeplak satu-persatu kepala kawannya. Kemudian tanpa minat kembali menelungkup dengan aura hitam yang kini membumbung ganas.

Sedangkan kelima siswa di sana hanya terbahak sambil menggusak kepala masing-masing.

"Sumpah, Tae. Mau sampai kapan kau mengejar-ngejar Jungkook? Kau tau? Ini jadi pengalaman pertamaku melihatmu ditolak lagi setelah kelas enam SD," jeda, " _Benar-benar menyedihkan_ dengan fakta kau yang mengejar susah payah kali ini," itu pernyataan penuh ejek Kwon Soonyoung sembari menarik botol banana milk miliknya lalu menengguk begitu saja.

Boo Seungkwan di sebelahnya mengangguk setuju, siswa manis itu berujar masa bodoh sambil terus mengaplikasikan _ion face_ di wajah, "Karma."

Seketika mengundang gelak mereka kembali mengudara sarat mencemooh si Kim yang sama sekali tidak peduli. Semakin terbahak-bahak ketika mendengar gumaman percaya diri Taehyung dengan segenap kedataran intonasinya, "Aku akan mendapatkannya, kalian lihat saja nanti."

Dan Taehyung baru akan berfantasi lagi tentang keindahan Jungkook, ketika suara Kim Mingyu yang kini terdengar dari tempat di depannya. Menepuk-nepuk kepalanya tidak sopan sambil berbisik sedikit heboh, "Taehyung. Jungkook, Jungkook!"

Namun dengan kesal si pemilik nama menepis keras pergelangannya. Sudah cukup dikibuli sekali, Taehyung tak sebodoh dirinya hingga setengah bulan lalu yang selalu sukses dikerjai kawanannya berkali-kali.

 _Jangan tanya kenapa mereka tau Taehyung menyukai Jungkook._ Karena tanpa diumumkan dan diberitau pun satu sekolah juga paham, kalau salah satu siswa dari kelas pertukaran pelajar di sekolah mereka itu begitu tergila-gila pada Jeon Jungkook, juga fakta kalau Taehyung _ditolak_ ; bukan lagi perkara mencengangkan karena seluruhnya sadar, dari bagaimana si Kim yang terus mengejar Jungkook di tempat manapun siswa itu ada; dan si Jeon yang dengan santai terus menganggap siswa itu tak kasat mata.

Jeon Jungkook dengan segala sifat cerianya yang berubah dingin ketika ada Taehyung, juga Jeon Jungkook dengan segala kepeduliannya yang lantas berubah _cuek_ jika itu pada Taehyung.

 _Sudah sangat membuktikan jika Kim Taehyung telah ditolak satu bulan silam._

Yah, sebenarnya Jungkook bertindak _beda_ bukan hanya pada Kim Taehyung, tapi pada siswa-siswa sekelas di sebelah kelasnya. Kelas pertukaran dari sekolah elit DMN academy yang mengirim siswa-siswa terbaiknya ke sekolahnya yang biasa-biasa saja.

Jujur, YaGook High School hanya sekolah umum biasa, bukan sekolah ternama yang patut menjalin hubungan _tukar siswa_ dengan sekolah sebesar itu.

Maka pikiran jelek yang terus terlintas di otak tak terlalu pintar Jungkook; adalah DMN Academy yang mengirim siswa-siswa termanjanya untuk hidup susah, bagaimana cara mereka memberi pengalaman bagi para siswa terbaiknyanya; mengalami pendidikan yang tidak begitu layak bagi kaum atas.

Terbukti dari kabar burung yang beredar di sekolahnya, kalau seisi kelas pertukaran berisi siswa-siswa tercerdas dan terkaya dari sekian banyak kaum elit yang menghuni di sana. Oke, Jungkook benci ini.

 _Apa akademi mewah itu sedang meremehkan sekolahnya?_

Terlebih fakta di hari pertama si Jeon menangkap bagaimana angkuh gerombolan siswa itu berjalan memasuki kelas yang akan dihuni mereka, memandang syok saat jam istirahat mendapati makanan di nampan kantin yang terlihat murahan (bagi merka), belum lagi cara-cara berpakaian yang kelewat mahal dan selalu berganti tiap hari; Jungkook pernah sekali berpikir bahwa siswa-siswa itu pasti punya butik sendiri di rumah. _Itu memuakan_ — ** _sungguh_** , apa lagi cara tatapan angkuh mereka menatap ke sekeliling.

Sialan, memang mereka anggap kawan-kawan sekolahnya apa? Serangga? Anjing? Lintah?

Jungkook berani bertaruh, kerjaan mereka di rumah pasti hanya perawatan tanpa tau bagaimana rasanya bekerja paruh waktu di toko ayam cepat saji.

— _Bangsat! Dasar bocah-bocah ketergantungan._

Terlebih si biadab Kim Taehyung itu. Ia jamin sosok itu tidak pernah mendapat _'tidak'_ dari tiap keinginannya, makanya begini keras kepala terus mengejarnya tanpa ampun— _sialan! Jungkook muak dengan anak-anak manja seperti itu._

Tapi Jungkook bukan tipikal siswa yang akan terang-terangan mengekspresikan ketidak sukaannya seperti Min Yoongi atau Lee Jihoon. Jadi ketika ia meresa mulai jengah melihat kalangan atas itu, maka yang ia lakukan hanya pergi— _menjauh tanpa suara_. Diam dan tetap sabar sebagaimana perangainya selalu terlihat santai dan hangat. _Tidak membiarkan orang lain sadar kalau ia tengah membenci._

Maka ketika ia musti melewati meja grombolan Taehyung sebagai akses terdekat satu-satunya ke tempat kawanannya berada, Jungkook hanya menghela napas berusaha tenang untuk tidak mengarahkan tatapan dingin pada siapapun. Melangkah bebas meski setengah mati ia ingin secepat mungkin kabur dari sana.

Namun langkahnya musti berhenti tiba-tiba, _tepat ketika ia berdiri di sebelah sosok yang tengah menelungkup_. Siswa itu bangkit—berdiri sambil menggebrak meja hingga sukses mengambil atensi orang-orang, berteriak galak yang berhasil membuat Jungkook terlonjak di tempatnya.

"Jungkook, Jungkook! Pantatmu tuh Jungkook! Bisa diam tidak?!"

Yang seketika membuat kelima siswa di sana mematung dengan mulut menganga. Cukup lama sampai sebelah tangan Jung Hoseok terangkat menunjuk keberadaan Jungkook, si Jeon sendiri mematung, masih tak paham duduk permasalahan kenapa siswa itu tiba-tiba histeris.

Sampai di mana Jungkook sadar bahwa siswa yang heboh tadi adalah Kim Taehyung, saat sosok itu menoleh mensibobrokan obsidian mereka bersama segenap ketampananya. Di lanjut histeria si Kim usai terperangah bodoh beberapa detik, "JUNGKOOK?!" memekik tepat di depan wajah si Jeon dengan kurang ajar.

— _bitch! Keparat biadab_.

.

.

.

.

.

 _._

* * *

.

 **Jo Liyeol's present**

 **©2017**

.

 **Boom! Bah!—LOVE!**

— _I hate you, but i can't hate you_ —

( _Jungkook benci anak yang terlahir kaya_ — _manja, tapi sepertinya ia perlu toleransi kali ini._ )

.

 **Warning!**

OCC || AU || T+ || Typo || BL

[Drama **—** Romance **—** Sacrifical **—** Humor]

.

* * *

...

"Si Brengek itu, begini lagi," adalah pernyataan tidak suka yang Yoongi keluarkan sesampainya di kelas sebelas A. Menatap bagian dalam ruang adik kelasnya dengan nyalangan obsidian tidak suka, tujuan awal buat mengambil kaset video _game_ yang Jungkook pinjam pupuh sudah; melihat bagaimana ada Kim Taehyung yang tanpa kedip terus memangku dagu di bagian depan meja si Jeon, dengan lutut terpaut di lantai— _Jungkook duduk di barisan paling depan, omong-omong._ Jangan lupa seluruh gerilya berlebihan kawan-kawan sekelas si Jeon.

Lantas Yoongi berbalik arah, melangkah dengan wajah datar menuntun kaki-kaki Jeonghan mengekor di belakangnya; tak lagi heran dan bertanya. _Jelas_ , dan _pasti_. Wakil ketua OSIS itu tau betul apa yang membuat sang ketua kesiswaan ini berbalik arah dengan raut tak bersahabat.

Sedangkan si Jeon di dalam sana memasung wajah super malas menatap bagaimana belagak inosen Kim Taehyung di depannya. Ingin meninju wajah sok polos itu kalau saja ia tidak ingat dirinya bisa dalam masalah; mencari urusan pada anak-anak orang kaya.

Jadi usai menghela napas, ia menatap Taehyung dengan retina yang lebih santai. Memajukan wajah sedikit sampai si Kim rasa dirinya akan _mati_ detik itu juga, "Hei, _dengar_."

 _Suara itu ... ya Tuhan, kuatkan Kim Taehyung!_

Hening sejenak ketika Jungkook mengigit bibir bawah sedikit gemas, _sumpah_ , mungkin ia bisa mati duluan kalau menatap Taehyung dari jarak sedekat ini.

Maka buru-buru ia menuntaskan kekesalannya, "Kau, bisa pergi jauh-jauh dariku tidak?"

Dan dengan cepat Taehyung membalas, "Tidak," dengan senyum menantang yang begitu membekukan.

Itu menjadi usaha pengusiran Jungkook yang kedelapan kali dalam lima menit terakhir, pun menjadi kali ke delapan pengeyahannya sama sekali tak bekerja. Bahkan ketika ia bergumam frustasi saat guru fisikanya masuk untuk mengajar, "Ya! Pergi sana, ada Im _ssaem_!"

Taehyung hanya menanggapi acuh, " _Jinjja_?" kemudian menoleh santai hanya untuk berkata pada guru botak itu yang mendekat untuk menegurnya, "Ssaem! Saya boleh di sini sepanjang jam pelajaran Anda? Kelas saya sedang olahraga, kaki saya sakit dan saya sudah izin," jeda ketika dengan senyum kamuflase ia melanjut, "Karena itu, bukankah lebih bagus kalau saya ikut jam pelajaran Anda dari pada bengong di kelas?"

Sampai di mana pria tua itu dengan senang hati menyetujui dengan senyuman; tak lupa mengacak bangga relaian surai si Kim, Jungkook menjadi satu-satunya siswa yang histeris di tengah kegaduhan bahagia kawan kelasnya (Berpikir satu jam kedepan mereka bisa leluasa memandangi Taehyung tanpa susah payah).

"Tidak, Ssaem! _Tidak_! Dia bohong, saya berani sumpah kaki orang ini baik-baik saja! Dia bahkan berlari dari kantin mengejar saya sampai kelas!"

Yang diterima Jungkook adalah pukulan kencang di puncak kepalanya dari pria itu, pakai buku tebal yang sedari tadi ia diapit ketiaknya, "Bocah lancang ini, kau tidak bisa bersikap sopan pada tamu sekolah, hah?" nadanya datar persis bagaimana netranya memancarkan tindak yang sama pada Jungkook, "Kau seharusnya berlagak lebih sopan. Siapa tau dia mau berbaik hati menjadi akses yang menguntungkan masa depanmu."

Maka Jungkook merengutkan bibir sambil melirik kesal pada Taehyung yang kini memancarkan wajah pongah ke arahnya. Angkuh dan seolah berkata _bahwa ia menang_ — ** _entah untuk kali ke berapa_**.

Pelajaran akan berlangsung saat guru Im berkata begitu halus menawarkan tempat duduknya untuk si Kim, tapi dengan aktingnya yang luar biasa bagus Taehyung berdalih sok tidak enak; dengan berkata sambil mendudukan diri di lantai, "Tidak, terimakasih, Ssaem. Saya di sini saja, tidak apa-apa."

Jungkook sendiri dengan pasrah merosotkan bahunya berusaha tidak peduli, tapi penawaran selanjutnya dari guru itu adalah kemutlakan kurang ajar yang musti ia patuhi tanpa intrupsi.

"Yasudah, bagaimana kalau berbagi bangku dengan Jungkook? Kau tidak keberatan? Ganjil melihatmu duduk di ubin begitu."

Lantas dengan senang hati Taehyung mengangguk, wajahnya sumeringah sedangkan Jungkook menganga tak menyangka bersama seluruh kawan kelasnya yang bergumam iri. Ingin protes saat si Kim melompat senang, pura-pura tertatih dan berakhir menempel duduk di bangku yang sama dengannya, tapi enggan tatkala mendapati tatapan sang guru begitu galak mewanti-wanti perilakunya.

Jungkook bukan golongan siswa pintar, dia sering bolos dan jarang mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Bukan siswa kaya dan tak begitu pandai bergaul, tipikal siswa biasa saja meski diam-diam lumayan banyak yang mengaguminya di sekolah— _jelas_ , secara visual Jungkook termasuk yang di atas rata-rata. Tapi tetap saja, sangat-sangat berbanding bahkan dengan siswa yang bernotebene _terjelek_ di kelas sebelah.

Jadi sepanjang pelajaran yang tidak pernah ia mengerti, otaknya benar-benar macet saat mendapati begitu serius Taehyung mencatat di buku tulis miliknya, tabiat si Kim karena selama satu bulan mengagumi Jungkook, ia tau betul siswa Jeon itu tak akan membuku kalau tidak disuruh sang guru yang mengajar.

Diam-diam Jungkook menelan ludah susah payah saat aroma maskulin Taehyung terendus indra penciumannya, _pasti parfum mahal_ —pernyataan yang terlintas di kepala si Jeon, tanpa tau bahwa itu aroma alami feromon Taehyung.

"Aku tau kau tidak suka aku lebih lama di sini, Jungkook-ah. Jadi mari buat pilihan," Taehyung bersuara tanpa mengalih fokus dari buku pun penjelasan pria di depan sana, si Jeon sendiri mendengarkan tanpa melepas pandang dari bagaimana ketampanan Taehyung terpancar dari ekspresi seriusnya. Dan Jungkook _sekarat_ ketika tiba-tiba si Kim menoleh membuat wajah mereka terbelenggu begitu dekat, mengambil waktu ketika guru Im sibuk mencatat rumus di papan tulis, Taehyung bersuara begitu pelan dengan suara rendahnya yang mematikan, "Aku terus di sini sampai jam pelajaran terakhir, pakai seribu alasan termuktahir yang kupunya untuk guru-guru selanjutnya. _Atau_ ," jeda, dengan sengaja ia meniup wajah Jungkook gemas ketika sadar si Jeon tak kunjung mengedip. Terkekeh sebentar saat menyaksikan betapa menggemaskannya siswa itu kini malah terus mengedipkan mata berulang kali, "Pulang nanti kuantar?"

.

 _._

* * *

"Serus?!"

Dengan angkuh Taehyung menggulung kedua tangan sembari bersandar di kursi, mengangguk sambil mengumandangkan wajah congkak menjawab pertanyaan histeris kawan-kawannya, " _Yap_! Sudah kubilang 'kan? Aku akan mendapatkannya— _kapan pun_ , hanya menunggu waktu."

"Wah, _daebak_!" Hoseok yang kembali bersuara, mengelap pelipisnya pakai handuk yang tersampir di sebelah bahu; seiring tubuh tingginya menyandar di deretan loker belakang kelas— _mereka baru selesai mengganti baju usai jam olahraga tadi_. Ekspresi terpukaunya seketika berganti kala melihat begitu menyebalkan tampang Taehyung yang kelewat sombong, "Bukankah hari ini musti diapresiasikan? Seorang; _Kim. Tae. Hyung_. Baru sukses mengajak incarannya pulang bersama setelah lewat satu bulan?— _sungguh luar biasa_ , Bung!"

Dan Mingyu menimpali sama menghinanya, "Itu pun aku yakin, _pasti_ dengan paksaan dan desakan; mengingat bagaimana perangai Jungkook tiap hari."

Namun dengan _mood_ yang kini tengah bersahabat, yang dicemooh hanya mengumandangkan tawa bersama kawan-kawannya yang lain. Meski pada kenyataan mereka pun turut mencela dirinya.

Sampai Jimin bersuara sambil melepas earphone mahal dari telinganya, "Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh?" membiarkan benda itu menggantung di leher ketika dengan tiba-tiba ia memajukan wajah sambil menyentak pergelangan ke meja di belakangnya (meja Taehyung), berkata mana kala obsidian sengit itu berbaur senyum arogan yang atraktif, "Kalau sampai minggu ini kau berhasil membikin Jungkook jatuh hati padamu, _Europe travel_ _kupesankan untukmu liburan nanti_ ," senyumnya makin mengembang snobis, "Kalau sampai minggu ini kau berhasil buat Jungkook jadi pacarmu, _kubelikan Rolex yang kau mau_ ," jeda kala semakin maju wajahnya memangkas pada Taehyung, beriring sebelah tangan terangkat memutar kunci di telunjuk yang ia gali dari saku almamaternya, "Dan kalau sampai minggu ini kau bisa _one night stand_ dengan Jungkook, _Mersiku jadi milikmu_."

Hening mengudara setelah itu. Mereka menganga mendengar bagaimana si cebol Park begitu yakin dengan taruhannya, benar-benar tipikal Park Jimin yang suka membuang harta jika itu untuk menantang kawan-kwannya.

Tapi Taehyung tidak menjadi _Kim Taehyung_ yang begitu suka tantangan, ketika dengan bringas menggeplak keras sebelah kepala si Park sampai sisi lainnya terantuk dinding di bawah jendela, "Bajingan," bersuara dingin dengan mulutnya yang mengulum senyum kesal, "Kau pikir Jungkook apa, hah?" jeda, wajahnya kesal bersungut-sungut, "Travel, Rolex, Mersi. Aku bisa dapatkan dengan uangku sendiri— _itu mudah_ , Sialan! _Tapi Jungkook_. Aku bahkan perlu satu bulan hanya untuk mengajaknya pulang sama-sama!" seketika hazel memukaunya terpasung isyarat kematian. Detik selanjutnya dengan ganas Taehyung menarik kepala Jimin yang masih di usap penuh rintih oleh si empunya, "Kau pikir dia lacur yang bisa dijadikan bahan taruhan?!" berteriak tidak main-main tatkala menggusak kasar kepala si Park sampai siswa itu berjengit heboh dan histeris, "Bangsat! Kau mau mati, hah?!" semakin kuat ketika kini Taehyung menjambak helai keperakan itu, "Aku baru kali ini begitu suka pada seseorang dan kau jadikan ini lelucon?! Kau kawan apa makhluk terkutuk yang terdampar di hidupku?!" semakin parah tatkala ia bangkit begitu gaduh dari kusinya, amat gemas pada Jimin dengan mengguncang-guncang kepala siswa itu kejam, "Jahanam! Sini kau— _kuberi pelajaran sampai mampus_!"

Sedangkan empat kawannya malah dengan bahagia mengabadikan momen ini pakai kamera ponsel masing-masing di tengah keterperangahan kawan-kawan kelas mereka yang menganga bingung bercampur iba pada si Park.

.

 _._

* * *

Pulang sekolah, siswa YaGook dibuat histeris saat mendapati Taehyung tak lantas balik ke kediamannya bersama rombongan _kaum atas_ lainnya. Menunggu, bersandar begitu memperdaya di pintu belakang mobil jemputannya berhubung pelajar tak diizinkan mengendarai sendiri— _tak peduli seberapa kaya pun dia_.

Sedangkan Jungkook, sudah setengah jam ia terus mengintip dari jendela kelas. Mengamati Taehyung yang tak kunjung pergi meski kini dikrubungi siswi segitu banyak, " _Eothokae_? Bedebah itu, kenapa kukuh sekali, sih?" dengan gusar Jungkook kembali duduk di kursinya, lemas dan lelah bercampur padu beriring jantungnya berdegup kesal.

"Sudahlah, turun saja sana! Memang apa yang salah dari Taehyung?" itu Choi Hansol yang bersuara tanpa melepas pandang dari komik yang ia baca, membenarkan letak kacamata di pangkal hidung lalu melanjuti, " _Dia sempurna_ , dan harusnya kau bersyukur dikejar lelaki sepertinya. Bukan malah kucing-kucingan begini!"

Di tempatnya Jungkook bersandar, mengerut kening tak seatensi, "Kau tidak mengerti, Choi. Apa yang bisa kusyukuri dengan keadaan seperti ini?" netranya berpendar menatap kosong papan tulis di depan sana, " _Dia sempurna_ —dan itu masalahnya!" kemudian dengan secepat kilat menatap Hansol juga sosok Lee Jihoon sebagai sosok-sosok yang tersisa di kelas ini, "Aku cuma mau berpikir realistis di sini. _Tidak kah kalian merasa aneh_? Sosok yang sempurna itu ... _mengejarku_? Bukankah ini ganjil?" jeda, netranya kembali menghadap depan, "Aku curiga, mungkin saja dia kalah taruhan _atau bahkan_ sedang taruhan dengan kawan-kawan kayanya," wajahnya mengerut kuatir bercampur marah juga kesedihan saat memangku dagu di kedua tangan yang terlipat di meja, "Dan aku yang jadi bahan taruhan itu?"

Pemikiran negatifnya makin bergerilya saat dengan santai Jihoon menanggapi tanpa melepas pandang dari jendela. Memperhatikan Taehyung yang mulai kebingungan di sana, " _Setuju_. Aku juga berpikir begitu dari awal," netra siswa kelas lain ini memicing tidak suka, "Tenang saja, Kook. Kalau bandit itu benar-benar menjadikanmu bahan taruhan, kau punya aku yang bakal meninju wajahnya sampai giginya rontok."

Di timpal Hansol yang tak lepas dari bacaannya, "Aku tidak mau berpikir jelek. Tapi kalau imajinasi kalian jadi nyata, kutelanjangi dia di lapangan sampai _anunya_ kering."

Dengan itu Jungkook tak kuasa menahan bahak hebohnya, seiring dua kawan pun turut tertawa bersamanya. Begitu merasa beruntung mendapati sahabat terbaik yang begitu menyayanginya sebagaimana ia menyayangi mereka.

Dan pertanyaan Jihoon usai gelak mereka reda membuahkan hening cukup lama. Sekedar si Lee menyuarakan, " _Jadi_?"

Maka beberapa menit setelahnya Jungkook menarik napas dalam-dalam, sebelum mengembuskannya sambil bangkit dari kursi. Berusaha percaya diri, "Oke! Kalau dia mau bermain-main, maka akan kutunjukan _kalau aku bukan bonekanya disini_!" lalu melangkah menuju ke mana Kim Taehyung masih menunggunya.

Meninggalkan Hansool juga Jihoon yang mengulum senyum tipis di balik sirat cemas di pendaran netra masing-masing, entah kenapa pengumandangan _foretoken_ tiba-tiba muncul di selubung hati keduanya.

.

 _._

* * *

Segala kebimbangan Jungkook berakhir membuatnya terduduk kaku di kursi belakang mobil mewah, dengan Taehyung yang mengembangkan senyum puas di wajah tampannya.

Jungkook mengedar retia dengan wajah tetap membatu ke depan, dalam hati tak kunjung berhenti mengagumi betapa hebat bagian dalam mobil ini, begitu bagus dan keren. _Jungkook percaya; harganya pasti luar biasa mahal._

Napasnya terhenti saat mobil mulai berjalan dan sebelah tangan melintasi depan perutnya, bersamaan aroma familiar memenuhi paru-parunya sampai sesak.

Debar jantungnya bergemuruh riuh saat sadar tubuh Taehyung sangat merapat di bagian kanan tubuhnya, mana kala ia mendelik, si Jeon merasa ada petir yang menghanguskan dirinya; tatkala menapati wajah Taehyung semakin mendekat ke hadapan wajahnya. Benar-benar dekat sampai Jugkook rasa apa bila ia memajukan sedikit saja wajahnya, bibirnya pasti bisa merasakan bagaimana tekstur pipi Taehyung. Itu menggemaskan, sumpah— _dan entah kenapa Jungkook ingin coba_.

 _Ia yakin kulit Taehyung pasti sangat-sangat halus._

Dan si Jeon hampir sinting saat tanpa dosa siswa di depannya malah menoleh membuat hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Berkata penuh cemooh dengan netranya yang berpendar sarkas, "Jungkook, kau mati? Demi Tuhan, aku tidak merasakan napasmu sama sekali," kemudian menggoyang-goyangkan Bakoma yang ia ambil dari selipan di pintu sebelah si Jeon, ketika sadar sosok itu terbatu di tempat, "Jungkook?"

Maka Taehyung paham petul apa yang musti ia lakukan. Keberuntungan sendiri baginya bisa mengagumi wajah Jungkook dari jarak sedekat ini, menelisik begitu manis wajah si Jeon yang berpadu ketampanan kurang ajar.

Rahang tegasnya, matanya, hidungnya, _bibirnya_. Teramat sempurna dan Taehyung _menginginkannya_.

 _Menjadi miliknya dan hanya untuknya._

Jungkook tersadar, hampir memekik saat Taehyung melepas Bakoma yang ia pegang hingga menggelinding ke bawah mobil begitu saja, mencengkram pinggang Jungkook sambil kembali duduk namun sama sekali tak memperlebar jarak mereka.

Si Jeon musti menahan napas dalam-dalam saat Taehyung memajukan wajah sampai sisi telinga kirinya, menarik senyum pongah yang tak terlihat dan bersuara sangat seksi pun mendominasi, " _Jungkook_. Tidak mau merasakan sesuatu?" Jungkook tersentak ketika sebelah tangan si Kim begitu enteng melepas kemeja sekolahnya yang dimasukan ke celana, menyelusup masuk dan mengelus bawah pinggangnya penuh implikasi. Sedangkan tangan lain Taehyung menuntun lengan kanan si Jeon memeluk lehernya, "Biasanya aku tak mengizinkan siapapun menyentuh leherku— _meski kekasihku sekalipun_ ," bisikan si Kim makin rendah ketika jemarinya semakin naik megelus sekitar pinggang Jungkook. _Sial! Bagaimana bisa kulit remaja lelaki selembut ini?_

Seiring berfantasi, Taehyung melanjutkan sembari mengecup lembut cuping telinga si Jeon, "Toleransi untukmu, Kook. _Kau bahkan boleh menjamah leherku kalau mau_."

Reflek, Jungkook memeluk siswa di depannya dengan sebelah tangan yang memang sudah bersiap di sana, menenggelamkan wajah pada bahu Taehyung saat si Kim merengkuh pinggangnya dari dalam baju tiba-tiba, mencengkram sisi lain pinggang Jungkook beriring kembali meraba permukaan kulit sosok itu usai memastikan bahwa si Jeon tak akan melepas mangutannya—Taehyung pastikan dari jemari kiri Jungkook yang mencengkram bagian dada almamaternya begitu kuat.

Jungkook menahan sesak di paru-paru saat berusaha menahan desau yang bisa keluar kapan saja, menikmati dosa dari bagaimana hanya dengan permukaan tangan, Taehyung mampu membuatnya mabuk dan kepayahan, " _Taeh_ —"

Dan Taehyung hampir _kelepasan_ hanya karena mendengar namanya begitu merangsang terkuar dari celah bibir si Jeon. Maka dengan segenap kewarasannya yang berusaha kembali ia pupuk, Taehyung mengulum daun telinga Jungkook sebagai pelampiasan, bersuara gamblang akan otoriter yang mutlak dituruti, "Tutup mulutmu. Jangan bersuara, _apa lagi mendesah_."

Maka Jungkook tidak tau ada setan dari mana yang merasuki raga tak berdosanya. Menuruti keinginan si Kim tanpa banyak bicara, meski di selubung hati ia merasa kalau hal ini benar-benar salah dan menakutkan. Belum lagi otaknya yang bergerilya pada pemikiran sang supir di depan sana.

 _Apa pria itu sadar apa yang mereka lakukan di sini?_

Tapi putra bungsu keluarga Jeon ini yakin dirinya sudah gila sampai ke ubun-ubun saat Taehyung menjatuhkan kepala ke pundaknya, mengendus dagunya tanpa menghentikan elusan yang kini meranjak ke punggung, membuat seragam yang ia kenakan tersingkap semakin tinggi.

Maka Jungkook benar-benar sudah gila ketika aroma feromon si Kim terus menggodanya untuk membalas, jadi dengan ragu Jungkook sedikit mengangkat kepala sekedar menempelkan bibirnya di perpotongan leher Taehyung.

Hingga menjadi waktu pergerakan si Kim terhenti di punggungnya, hidung siswa itu pun tak lagi mengendus— _terhenti benar-benar di bawah dagu Jungkook_.

Dan si Jeon tersentak ketika tiba-tiba Taehyung mengeluarkan tangan dari dalam seragamnya, serta menegapkan duduk untuk mencengkram kedua bahu Jungkook sampai obsidian mereka bersibobrok intens, " _Jungkook_ ," netranya berpendar pada kilatan gairah yang membara. Menelisik si Jeon dengan sudut bibirnya terangkat congkak, "Kau benar-benar akan menjamah leherku, hah? Menanamkan bercak keunguan dan memberi tau semua orang _kalau aku milikmu_? Begitu?" retinanya mendingin seiring ia kembali memangkas jarak antar wajah mereka. Begitu penuh akan cemooh dan menyesakan. Maka Jungkook sama sekali tak menyangka saat Taehyung tiba-tiba mengudarakan _'Pft'_ keras menahan tawa, kemudian berhisteria heboh, "Kalau begitu kenapa lama sekali?! Kau seharusnya lakukan itu dengan cepat! Kau tidak tau Ahn _ahjussi_ sudah memata-matai kita dari tadi?! Kau tidak perlu kuatir padanya, demi Tuhan, dia akan tutup mulut tenang saja!" Jungkook melirik ke depan dan mendapati pria itu menoleh memberikan kerlingan bersahabat padanya. Lalu tanpa diduga Taehyung melepas dua kancing teratasnya dan lantas menelengkan kepala memberi akses si Jeon menjamah tubuhnya dengan leluasa. Waktu di mana remaja itu bersuara sambil memejamkan mata menunjuk tulang selangkanya yang _tan_ menggoda, "Lakukan sampai kau puas Jungkook, aku ikhlas."

Menjadi waktu geplakan kencang mendarat di sebelah kepalanya sampai sisi yang lain membentur belakang jok di sebelah supir. _Seketika membuat Taehyung ingat bagaimana nyeri yang dirasakan sang sahabat siang tadi_. Si Kim mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut, sedangkan pria yang melihat kejadian itu dari spion tengah mobil; menganga membayangkan bagaimana sakit yang didera tuan mudanya.

Sampai ketika Jungkook berteriak dongkol, "Mesum biadab! Turunkan aku sekarang!"

.

 _._

* * *

Untuk kesekian kali, Jungkook tak mendapat keinginnya dari Taehyung. Si Kim sama sekali tak membiarkan ia turun dijalanan begitu saja, meski si Jeon berubah barbar pun begitu menyusahkan.

Sampai mereka tiba di depan kediaman Jungkook dengan jalanan depan yang bisa dilalui mobil. Sebuah _rent house_ sederhana di kawasan distrik Guro, si Jeon dan keluarganya tinggal di lantai dua dengan tanjakan curam sebagai jalan; persis di depan pagar rumah ini.

Taehyung keluar dari mobilnya menyusul Jungkook yang buru-buru kabur, menyisakan paman Ahn di dalam sana menggeleng, semari menahan tawa melihat tuan mudanya begini _beda_.

"Jungkook," buru-buru Taehyung mengamit pergelangan siswa Jeon itu.

Lantas mendapat delikan tajam dari retina Jungkook yang menyala kesal, belum lagi teriakan marahnya, "Apa?!"

Seketika si Jeon mengernyit bingung ketika mendapati Taehyung kini termangu, mendongak menatap kontrakan tiga lantai di depannya dengan mengawang-awang. Mulutnya sedikit menganga seiring mata yang sesekali mengerjap, otaknya bergerilya memikirkan bagaimana Jungkook tumbuh di kediaman lusuh seperti ini.

"Ini," jeda, hazelnya kini menap siswa Jeon itu, "Rumahmu?"

Seakan tau apa yang dipikirkan si Kim, dengan mata yang langsung menyipit sinis ia mendongakan wajah kurang ajar, berusaha meremehkan Taehyung dari retinanya, " _Iya_. Kalau iya kenapa?" entah apa yang salah, Jungkook hanya ingin marah-marah saja sekarang, "Baru pertama kali lihat _rent house_ seusang ini? Sekarang kau jijik padaku? Mau mencemoohku? Mem _bully_ ku?— _terserah_! Aku tidak peduli," kemudian dengan dongkol menunjuk rumahnya di atas sana, "Asal kau tau, rumah begini masih luar biasa layak dan aku masih terhormat di kalangan siswa-siswa YaGook. _Dengan rumah seperti ini_ , yang pasti kau pikir gubuk derita!"

Maka detik itu Taehyung mengulum bibir seiring netranya lamat-lama turun ke aspal. _Kalau boleh jujur, ia memang sempat berpikir begitu_.

Tapi seketika enyah saat menyadari Jungkooknya hidup bahagia di dalam sana, hingga tumbuh menjadi remaja super positif yang luar biasa memukau.

Dan napas si Jeon harus kembali terhenti saat dengan serius Taehyung mensibobrokan retina mereka tanpa pencemoohan seperti biasa.

Manjadi _luar biasa_ _tampan_ dan _kelewat_ _tampan_.

"Kau benar. _Aku yang salah_ , tempat tinggal bukan segala-galanya yang bisa membangun karakter seseorang. Kau tumbuh dengan baik Jungkook, _benar-benar baik_."

Tapi balasan dari Jungkook adalah pendaran netra yang menyalak begitu dingin, "Jalang manja sepertimu tau apa?"

Maka Taehyung menarik sudut bibir tak terprovokasi, "Sudah kukatakan, aku _bukan_ jalang—yang di hotel bintang lima atau yang dipinggir jalan. _Nope_ —" jeda kala dengan lembut cengkraman di lengan Jungkook perlahan turun hingga begitu hati-hati ia menautkan jemari mereka penuh perasaan, "Terserah kalau kau menganggapku anak manja, tapi demi Tuhan, Jungkook— _aku menyukaimu_. Tidak peduli apapun latar belakangmu, _aku menyukaimu._ "

"Berhenti berkata seperti itu. Apa begitu mudah untukmu menyatakan perasaan, hah? _Terlebih pada orang yang sudah berkali-kali nemolakmu_."

"Kau beda—"

"Semua orang berbeda-beda, Kim! Tidak ada yang sama, meski mereka kembar identik sekalipun. Jangan gunakan itu sebagai alasan— _basi_."

"Kau yang begini membuatku makin tertarik, Jungkook—"

"Tapi aku tidak tertarik padamu. _Sama sekali_. Jadi pergi saja, jangan ganggu hidupku. Kau punya kasta yang lebih sebanding denganmu—"

"Tapi aku maunya kau!"

" _Itu_ ," dengan kesal Jungkook menyentak tangannya sampai tautan mereka terlepas kasar. Netranya berpendar isyarat amarah yang membumbung, " _Kau yang begitu_ —tidak pernah mendapat penolakan untuk semua keinginanmu 'kan? Kau tidak pernah susah. Kau bisa mendapatkan apapun yang kau mau. Jadi ketika seseorang menolakmu— _kau begini_ ," ada percikan api yang membara di obsidian si Jeon yang sosok itu sendiri berusaha tutupi agar tak membakar onixnya, membuat pandangannya hangus dan melebur penuh emosi, "Perasaanku, _bukan barang_. Afeksiku, _bukan mainan_. Dan aku— _kau tidak bisa memaksaku, Kim_. Aku bisa membencimu untuk ini."

Namun yang keluar dari celah bibir Taehyung begitu tenang ditengah urgensi di kepalanya, mimiknya datar meski dalam hati ia frustasi, "Kau tidak akan membenciku, Jungkook. Meskipun iya, kau tidak akan menunjukannya."

Sampai tak kuasa Jungkook melayangkan sirat penuh cemooh bersama gigi-giginya yang menggerit mengejek, pun beriring satu alisnya terangkat sarkas ia membalas, "Bagaimana bisa kau yakin?"

Dan tanggapan Taehyung entah kenapa membuatnya termangu di tempat, seketika membatu. Bahkan tergugu sekedar mengudarakan pengalihan lain ketika begitu dalam si Kim menatapnya, "Karena kau Jeon Jungkook," waktu di mana jeda menudara disambut senyum tipis Taehyung terukir teramat beda dari _smirk_ congkaknya, lalu berkata: " _Dan aku menyukaimu_."

Menjadi waktu dimana kaki-kaki Jungkook serasa lemas dan tak lagi berpijak, mengudara bersama angan yang berfantasi ketika netranya terbelenggu pada hazel tentram Taehyung. Membuat emosinya sadar, bahwa tak ada yang salah di antara mereka selain ego pun rasionalitasnya yang terlalu tinggi. Membuatnya mengawan namun begitu sukar untuk melambung lebih jauh.

 _Karena Jungkook terlalu takut untuk jatuh._

Tapi kelanjutan dari pernyataan Taehyung membuatnya berpijak di atas udara dengan _malaikat kematian_ yang tak mengizinkannya buat terjatuh. Menuntunnya untuk percaya hingga ketakutannya mengikis pelan-pelan.

"Kau hanya perlu percaya padaku, Jungkook. Beri aku kesempatan, dan aku bersumpah tidak akan menyakitimu."

 _Membimbing secuil debu dari serpihan hatinya sukses mengukir nama Kim Taehyung hingga bermuara dan terperi kuat di dalam sana._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

© _Boom! Bah!—LOVE!_

I _:_ _Jungkook, don't hate me!_

 ** _tbc._**

* * *

.

 **Jo Liyeol Curhat Timing** **!**

.

Uyeee! Dedek nepatin janji nih =w= Adududuh maaf banget yeth kalo jadinya begindang(?) Aku tuh tadinya mau bikin _series set_ nya, jadi kisah tentang perjuangan Taehyung dapetin Jungkook jadi drabel-ficlet yang PWP gitu =w= Eh tapi ga tau kenapa malah keterusan ngetik jadi begini TT Yaudah kedepannya lanjut jadi Multi chapter aja dah =w= Muehehehe maafkan kelabilan dedek yang syuper akut inihhh *lambai tisu*

Other pair mungkin bakal kutongolin chapter-chapter depan =w= jadi, waspadalah! Waspadalah!

Btw; kubikin ini dua hari doang, jadi maaf banget kalo banyak typo dan berantakan kaya otaknya si Boo =w= *rajam dedek pake sempak*

.

.

 _See you in chapter_ 2! _Bye-bye_ ~ =3=9

.

 **Special thanks for:** **Follows** **,** **Favorite** **, and** **Reviews ****in Prologue.**

* * *

And spesial cintah buat:

 **Vteo** | **vayasyun** | **cluekey6800** | **livanna shin** | **flutteringscarlets** |

 **InfinitelyLove** | **Zelobysehuna** | **cypher3001** ❤ | **sehunieee** | **TyaWuryWK** |

 **dwi-yomi** ❤ | **YulJeon** ❤❤ | **cheexz** | **viejung** | **yoongiena** | **taekookissing** |

 **emma** ❤ | **itsathenazi** ❤ | **kimrin** ❤ | **prncsspo** | **vc95** | **Moemoe** **Ruki** |

 **lionbun** | **kimnamseokjoon** | **Albus Convallaria majalis** | **yeoNa95** | **flyhjgh** |

— _to all_ _ **Guess**_ _undetect_

.

Makasih reviewnyaaa, kucintah kaliaaaan! Ketjuph basah siniiii =3= muah muah

* * *

 **Review Juseyooo!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kunjungi personal blog Liyeol juga yaa ... ketik aja; **joliyeol27 (wp .com)**

 **Ppyong! Saranghae Bbuing! ^^v**


	3. II: What's my fault, Jungkook?

**PROHIBITED COPAS, DON'T BE PLAGIAT, DON'T BE SILENT!**

 **BTS (+SEVENTEEN) FF! DLDR! RnR!**

* * *

 _Tapi kelanjutan dari pernyataan Taehyung membuatnya berpijak di atas udara dengan malaikat kematian yang tak mengizinkannya buat terjatuh. Menuntunnya untuk percaya hingga ketakutannya mengikis pelan-pelan._

 _"Kau hanya perlu percaya padaku, Jungkook. Beri aku kesempatan, dan aku bersumpah tidak akan menyakitimu."_

 _Membimbing secuil debu dari serpihan hatinya sukses mengukir nama Kim Taehyung hingga bermuara dan terperi kuat di dalam sana._

.

.

.

| | **Vkook - TaeKook** | |

.

.

.

.

© _ **Chapter 2 : What's my fault, Jungkook?**_

.

.

...

"Jadi maumu apa?" senang hati Jungkook menerima gelas teh dari sebelah uluran Yoongi, ia menunduk memperhatikan pantulannya dalam air saat si Min mendudukan diri di sisi kiri.

Televisi menyala menayangkan _variety show_ yang sedang _booming_ di kalangan remaja. Acara kesukaan Jungkook, namun isi kepala si Jeon terlampau berat buat terbahak-bahak menyaksikan idolanya yang dikerjai sang _presenter_.

Setengah jam lalu ia sampai di kediaman ketua OSIS ini, mengganggu waktu _gaming_ Dota si Min hanya buat mendengarkan curhatannya soal Kim Taehyung. Yoongi tidak tau kenapa harus dirinya, cuma Jungkook satu siswa yang berani muncul di depan pintu rumahnya, memampangkan cengir tak berdosa, masuk tanpa disuruh dan menghampiri ibunya di dapur buat memberi salam. Cuma Jungkook yang berani sekedar menggganggu jam _gamers_ nya hanya untuk mendengarkan ocehan tidak bermutu siswa itu. Hm, mungkin ini afeksi lain karena si Jeon kawan baik adiknya.

Tapi sampai sekarang Yoongi tidak paham kenapa harus dirinya, sedangkan Jungkook punya dua sahabat yang siap diganggu kapanpun dan di manapun. Alasan yang sering kali si Jeon pakai; adalah karena tanggapan Yoongi lebih dewasa ketimbang bocah seangkatan Jungkook.

Yah, omong kosong.

Nyatanya Min Yoongi bukan tipikal siswa yang suka menanggapi curahan hati. Ia sendiri kadang tak mendengarkan dengan seksama apa saja kata yang dilontarkan si Jeon, walau tidak ia pungkiri, dirinya paham inti dari duduk permasalahan atas pernyataan siswa itu.

"Tidak tau, Hyung," embusan napas berat mengudara, Jungkook tak paham kenapa otak bodohnya jadi tambah dungu sejak kejadian tadi sore. Taehyung dengan ketampanannya adalah _cobaan_ , dan Taehyung dengan segala keseriusannya adalah _malapetaka_. Jungkook sudah sinting sejak bulan kemarin, dan bertamah gila semenjak sore tadi. Dengan mudah Taehyung menggerayang tubuhnya, mengendus perpotongan lehernya dan membuatnya frustasi _setengah_ _mampus_. Ini tidak semudah waktu diawal, Jungkook paham, lambat laun eksistensi Taehyung di kesehariannya menjadi opium juga zat adiktif yang manis.

Tapi Jungkook masih terlalu kacau, rasionalitasnya berkata semua ini bualan, _genjutsu_ mematikan yang Taehyung buat hanya untuk memperdayanya dalam sesaat. Ia ingin menjangkau pergelangan si Kim, mempercayai sosok itu tanpa peduli konsekuensi. Tapi nalarnya terlalu takut buat _jatuh_ dan menerima kenyataan pahit.

" _Intinya_ , kau suka anak kaya itu atau tidak?" Yoongi menyeruput seperempat teh hangatnya dari gelas, sebelum melempar pilus isi toples di meja ke lobang mulut. Menjawab sambil mengunyah, "Kalau suka ya terima, jangan naif, Gguk. Nanti sudah kehilangan baru tau rasa kau," begini yang kadang si Jeon tidak suka saat bercerita pada Yoongi. Orang ini selalu ke inti tanpa minat bertele-tele, berkata terlalu gampang seakan menjawab isi pertanyaannya semudah menggali kotoran hidung.

Jungkook menengadah sekedar melemparkan _onix_ nya yang menyalang kesal, "Hyung, kalau semudah itu aku tidak bakal cerita padamu! Kau punya tanggapan yang lebih bermanfaat tidak sih?"

Yang lebih tua masih fokus menonton acara di depan mereka, bersandar di sofa rumahnya seakan tanpa dosa, "Siapa yang menyuruhmu curhat padaku? Timku terbengkalai gara-gara kau, _tau_? Padahal tadi sedang EZ Game, tim lawannya bodoh—ah sialan! Mestinya aku dapat _item_ baru."

Sumpah, racauan Yoongi hanya semakin membuat otak Jungkook bertumpuk beban semakin berat. Sampai ia memutar bola mata sebal, "Hyung!"

"Jungkook— _dengar_. Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu dan pilihan akhir ada di tanganmu soal bagaimana kau harus tangani Kim Taehyung," Yoongi segera menimpal, balas menatap Jungkook saat menangkap si Jeon mulai meninggikan suara, "Aku bisa bantu kalau yang kau tanya bagaimana cara memenangkan _event_ Dark Moon bulan-bulan kemarin atau strategi mempertahankan kuil Selemene. Aku buta soal perasaan. Kau sendiri bahkan tau aku tidak pernah bercinta selain dengan PC dan perangkat PlayStationku!" emosinya ikut tersulut mengumandangkan geram. Bukan akibat karena ia menangkap obsidian Jungkook yang membara sebal, tapi lebih cenderung ke perasaan dongkol yang entah dari mana, "Kau bertanya sama orang yang salah! Mungkin aku memang dewasa, tapi aku tidak mahir soal cinta. Jadi berhenti bicara soal Kim Taehyung, dan cari topik curhatan lain seperti biasa, soal celana dalam Jeon Somi atau tali surga Chou Tzuyu— _terserah_. Sebelum aku tersinggung dan meratapi status _single_ ku!"

 _Skak mat_. Jungkook bungkam, menutup rapat-rapat belah bibirnya.

Ini buruk ketika mendapati aura kanibalisme Min Yoongi menggamang. Kembali Jungkook menunduk menatap pantulan dirinya dalam air teh yang bergelombang tenang, "Yah, Hyung. _Maaf_. Aku hanya bingung harus cerita pada siapa lagi kalau bukan kau, tiap kali aku cerita ke yang lain, tanggapan mereka _sama_ ; yang ada aku dicerca lalu kena paksa buat menerima Taehyung. Bahkan aku dimaki-maki Wonwoo _hyung_ kemarin, saat cerita di rumah."

Hening beberapa sekon tatkala Yoongi tak kunjung menanggapi, kini ia mengiba mendapati adik kelasnya terlihat begitu menyedihkan sekedar menghadapi perkara cinta. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia sendiri tidak paham perihal ini.

"Kau memang cerita bagaimana ke Wonwoo, hah? Setauku dia sayang padamu?"

Jungkook menggigiti bibir bawahnya sebelum menjawab, "Aku bilang ada anak kaya di sekolahku, dari kelas pertukaran pelajar yang mengejar-ngejarku persis orang sinting. Aku tanya pendapatnya, tapi yang ada malah kena damprat."

Yoongi mengghela napas, ia mengangguk beberapa kali sok paham, "Bodoh, kalau aku jadi Wonwoo juga bakal kupaksa kau buat terima Kim Taehyung," ia mengambil jeda buat menyesap lagi isi tehnya, "Aku juga kakak, Gguk. Misalkan Jihoon dikejar-kejar salah satu siswa pertukaran itu pun _pasti_ bakal kupaksa dia buat terima—mereka orang kaya, brengsek! Masa depannya dan keluarga ini pasti bakal terjamin," sedikit kasar Yoongi mendaratkan belakang kepalanya ke sandaran sofa. Menatap langit-langit ruang tengah sedikit mengawang, "Kalau pun dia hanya dibuat bahan taruhan atau sejenisnya. Dia punya _hyung_ yang bakal melindunginya dari belakang, jadi rasional saja, walaupun kami saudara tiri kalau misalkan Jihoon disakiti; _hyung_ nya—aku, tidak bakal tinggal diam," ia menoleh saat merasa pergerakan Jungkook yang duduk tegak memfokuskan pandang untuknya, "Terlebih Wonwoo, _yakini_ , dia bakal jadi orang pertama yang bakal bertindak kalau kau kenapa-apa," lalu kembali menegakan tubuh buat meneguk kembali teh di gelas hingga nyaris habis, "Kemungkinan terburuk, dia bakal bawa teman-teman sekolahnya buat mengepung sekolah kita, atau bahkan DMN Academy. Kau tau 'kan? Siswa angkatan militer jiwa persahabatannya kuat."

Jungkook terdiam lama sekali, lamat-lamat sekembar retinanya terarah menembus layar televisi di depan sana. Imajinasinya buyar ke mana-mana membayangkan kebenaran kata-kata Yoongi, ia mempunyai tameng sekarang, trampolin yang bakal menjaganya dari bawah tatkala ia terbang terlalu tinggi karena sayap Taehyung.

Lantas bagaimana kalau ia membuka hatinya sekarang? Menerima si Kim dan meraih uluran tangan siswa itu? Apa ia bakal terjatuh selayak antisipasinya selama ini? Atau kenyataan membawanya terbang semakin tinggi hingga menjemput pelangi? Dengan Kim Taehyung yang menerbangkannya bersama sepasang tangan yang merengkuhnya? Mendekapnya erat dan tak membiarkannya terpeleset sekalipun? _Apa Taehyung bisa dipercayai_?

Urgensi di inti sel otaknya masih bergeranyam parah, mempertanyai sebab-akibat yang akan terjadi di langkah perdananya di kemudian hari. Hingga suara Min Yoongi kembali terdengar di tengah-tengah argumen, "Atau kau punya pilihan lain," siswa Min itu meletakan gelas kosong di meja usai meneguk habis isi tehnya, "Kalau kau memang merasa terganggu, aku bisa mewakili buat bilang ke dia untuk pergi jauh-jauh darimu," kembali duduk tegak buat memfokuskan tatapan pada Jungkook yang balik menatapnya, "Kalau itu tidak mempan. Bilang saja ada orang yang kau sukai, adikku atau Choi Hansol, kuyakin mereka bakal suka rela menolongmu atas misi kecil mengenyahan Kim Taehyung. _Beres_ , bagaimana?"

Jungkook masih betah terdiam dengan kelopak mata yang sesekali terpejam cepat. Sejujurnya ini ide bagus, kemungkinan delapan puluh persen buat menjauhkan si Kim dari hidupnya. Tapi tidak tau mengapa, Jungkook rasa ini _tidak benar_. Maka ia menggeleng tak seatensi, "Jangan, Hyung. Kalau begitu kesannya aku jadi orang jahat."

Lantas mengundang kekeh cemooh dari Yoongi yang mengulum cela, "Nah! Akui saja, Gguk. Kau sendiri tidak ikhlas kalau orang itu menyerah buat mengejarmu 'kan?"

"Tidak! Demi Tuhan!" buru-buru si Jeon menyentak, duduknya dalam sekejap menjadi sungguh tegap dengan mata membola serius.

Nyaris Yoongi kembali membalas lewat aura menyebalkannya yang penuh arogansi, sebelum suara sama datar terdengar dari arah pintu masuk, "Oh! Jungkook?" keduanya menoleh, mendapati Jihoon yang bergegas menutup pintu dan melepas sepatu. Tidak tau bocah itu habis dari mana, seragam sekolah masih lengkap melekat di tubuh mungilnya, tapi pergi ke tempat les sungguh mustahil buat siswa YaGook terkecuali kelas tiga semacam Yoongi— _dan yeah_ , Yoongi bahkan labih betah main _game_ sampai mampus ketimbang mempersiapkan diri buat ujian, tidak peduli kalau dia ketua OSIS atau apa.

Kentara siswa manis itu bersungut-sungut ketika berdiri di ujung sofa sebelah Jungkook, mendengus sekali sebelum menunjuk abangnya dengan tidak sopan, "Kau punya aku dan masih lebih senang bercerita ke dia?"

Jungkook hendak menanggapi. Tapi yang dimaksud lebih dulu menyela habis memutar bola mata jengah, "Ya, ya, ya. Sekarang kau sudah punya _dia_ , carita saja padanya, dan selesaikan urusanmu," lantas si Min bangkit membuat si Jeon merengut menyaksikan kepergiannya, sengaja melangkahi jalan sempit di depan Jungkook buat melewati adiknya yang masih berdiri di sana, sekedar dengan _lebih_ kurang ajar mengusak puncak kepala Jihoon separuh kesal, "Bocah ini lebih berpengalaman soal cinta ketimbang aku, Gguk."

Lantas berlalu meninggalkan dua sekawan itu dalam raungan dan geraman.

.

.

"Yoongi Hyung ..." / "Bangsat! Dasar brengsek!"

"Ma! Jihoon bicara kasar, Ma!"

"Jihoonie! Belajar dari mana kamu?!"

"Bohong, Ma! Hyung bohong!"

"HAHAHA—malam Jeonggukie, malam adikku sayaaang."

"Sialan!"

"Mama!"

"Bohong, Ma, bohong!"

.

.

.

.

.

 _._

* * *

.

 **Jo Liyeol's present**

 **©2017**

.

 **Boom! Bah!—LOVE!**

— _you're not wrong, just that; I was confused_ —

( _Mungkin, ini bukan lagi perkara soal Jungkook yang membenci anak terlahir kaya dan hidup dengan bermanja ria._ )

.

* * *

...

"Jungkook _fanboy_ , dia suka IU," itu suara Hansol yang separuh malas meladeni Taehyung.

Tanpa kacamata bundar di pangkal hidung, siswa itu terlihat luar biasa tampan dengan rambut berantakan dan kemeja tak beraturan. Taehyung jadi berpikir, andai si Choi datang dengan penampilan begini ke sekolah; mungkin Hansol tidak akan selamat dari keanarkisan kawan baiknya, Boo Seungkwan.

 _Persetan deh_. Siswa Choi itu bahkan tidak peduli apa isi kepala si Kim saat ini.

Hansol tau kalau orang ini menyukai kawannya, tapi ia jadi paham sekarang, kalau Kim Taehyung sudah segitu sinting menyukai Jungkook sampai puncak ubun-ubun.

—yah, setidaknya Hansol bisa bernapas lega buat fakta ini.

Tapi— _oh ayolah_ , kalau Taehyung sudah terlanjur gila ya tolong dikondisikan. _Ini pukul dua pagi, Man!_ Dan dengan tanpa dosa siswa itu datang ke rumahnya (yang Hansol sendiri bingung dari mana si Kim tau), berpakaian mencurigakan ala paparazi dan bawa-bawa tablet mahal seakan reporter kelas atas. Sekedar menanyai segala macam soal Jungkook tanpa mau diajak masuk, berakhir membuatnya berdiri di depan pagar sambil terus menjawab pertanyaan siswa itu yang absolut musti dijawab (atau Taehyung akan berubah anarkis dengan meraung-raung di depan rumahnya semalaman).

Rumah Hansol ada di pinggiran kota dekat jalanan, lumayan besar di kalangan siswa YaGook karena nyatanya bocah itu tergolong siswa berada. Akses bagus buat paman Ahn menunggui tuan mudanya di dalam mobil tepat di tepi jalan, depan rumah si Choi.

"IU?" pergerakan _pen_ Stylus Taehyung terhenti ketika remaja Kim itu mendongak menatap lawan bicaranya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat angkuh, "Tidak ada yang lain? Bigbang, EXO—atau siapapun yang penting lelaki? Kenapa harus idola perempuan? Mesti aku datang kesekolah pakai Collar _dress_ dan _heels_?"

Kening Hansol berkerut tiga lapis mendapati pertanyaan Taehyung menghakiminya. Sebelum mendengus keras-keras dan menyalak lewat oktaf suaranya yang malas, "Ya! Kenapa kau jadi kesal padaku?" tubuhnya merapat memeluk pinggir pagar sekedar menyandarkan kepalanya yang berkunang-kunang efek kantuk, "Itu sih urusan Jungkook mau suka pada siapa, kalau kau cinta padanya ya jangan sewot."

Sontak membuat Taehyung menutup mulut rapat. Retinanya berpendar tak tentu arah sebelum kembali fokus pada Hansol, ia mengedip sejenak dan mengangguk kikuk, "Benar."

Membuat lawan bicaranya memampangkan raut datar tanpa minat, tidak tertarik sama sekali pada otak cerdas Kim Taehyung yang berubah tolol dalam sekejap, "Lagi pula, inti dari pembicaraan ini _tuh_ apa?" dan pada akhirnya ia kembali bertanya usai persekian sekon mendapati si Kim tak kunjung waras.

Taehyung mengerjap beberapa kali, berdeham sebentar sembari merapihkan pakaiannya saat melanjawab yakin, "Aku mau tau semua tentang Jungkook."

Dan si Kim kembali diam ketika gelak Hansol mengudara renyah. Ia tidak paham apa yang lucu dari perkataannya, tapi melihat bagaimana cara remaja itu terbahak-bahak, sepertinya ia baru saja melawak. Dan ia paham apa yang ditertawai Hansol ketika si Choi berhenti tergelak, berdeham dua kali sekedar berkata sambil menahan tawa, "Lucu dengar perkataan begitu dari orang yang sudah ditolak puluhan kali," detik itu Taehyung mengusung raut sedatar-datarnya. _Sumpah_ , ia paling tidak suka kalau ada orang yang mengungkit-ungkit topik ini, terlebih Choi Hansol yang tanpa dosa melanjuti dengan begitu nista sambil menunjuk wajahnya kurang ajar, "Kau malah terdengar seperti pisiko mesum yang masokis."

"Brengsek," satu tepakan kasar Taehyung arahkan menepis jemari si Choi yang bertengger di tengah mukanya.

Efek lain dari kantuk berat membuat si Choi sama sekali abai soal bagaimana begisnya Taehyung menajamkan retina. Yang ada, dengan sama santai ia melempar sebuah tanya sambil kembali memeluk pinggir pagar, " _So_ ... _feeling you—why should to my pal_?"

Taehyung diam. Berpikir sejenak demi menemui jawaban paling berakal yang mungkin ia punya, _tapi nihil_ , otaknya melompong tak beride. Jadi tanpa disuruh bahunya menggedik acuh didamping tampang arogan, "Tidak tau," kemudian sekembar obsidiannya berputar ke atas buat kembali berpikir. Lagi-lagi mencari jawaban yang tak kunjung ia temui, maka Taehyung menyerah, ia mengembus napas berat sambil menatap Hansol lagi, " _I just falling love, and it's without cos_."

Hansol mengangguk beberapa kali sok paham, " _Yeah_ —basi," berkata demikian gampang yang langsung membuat lawan bicaranya kembali bersungut sebal. Buru-buru ia menimpal tatkala mendapati iris si Kim yang tak lagi berkompromi, " _But, it romantic_. _I hope you're not kidding about this_ ," ia menjulurkan sebelah tangan buat menjentik di depan muka si Kim satu kali, "Jungkook _had shield_ , _Man_ — _hyung_ nya galak, _afaik_ ," kemudian terkekeh usai kembali memeluk pagar rumahnya.

Untuk itu Taehyung ikut tertawa kecil bersamanya. Remaja Kim ini memiringkan kepala sambil mengulum senyum manis, " _Thanks for info, Choi_."

"Nah," Hansol menerima itu dengan balik melenmar senyum tampan, " _No prob_ ," lalu keduanya hanyut dalam tawa kecil sesaat sebelum Hansol kembali memangku tanya di penghujung kekeh mereka, " _By d'way_ , kenapa kau musti ke sekolah pakai Collar _dress_ _and_ _heels_? Mau pindah _gender_?" mungkin ia terlalu mengantuk sampai melewati apa yang Taehyung maksud dari perkataan ini sebelumnya.

Si Kim sendiri tidak merasa keberatan, ia hanya memutar bola mata main-main,"Hei, bukan begitu," lantas menarik senyum kecil sambil menengadah menatap langit kosong yang tanpa bintang, "Aku cuma punya ide gila soal mengikuti _style_ idolanya. Kata orang, idola itu tipe ideal _fans_ nya 'kan?" kemudian balik menunduk buat menghadap Hansol lagi, "Kalau aku meng _copy_ beberapa hal, siapa tau di akhir hari Jungkook bakal tertarik padaku besok?"

Lagi-lagi Hansol tertawa. Ia tidak tau kenapa, hanya saja menerima orang seperti Kim Taehyung begini tergila-gila pada kawannya terdengar seperti mimpi atau lelucon datar yang luar biasa lucu, "Imajinasimu tinggi," jeda sesaat sebelum ia melanjuti sambil mengetukan jemari di besi pagar yang ia peluk, "Sana, menghayal saja terus."

"Sialan," Taehyung merutuk kesal, melepas sebelah tali ranselnya buat memasukan tablet yang ia bawa, "Jangan begitu, Choi. Tau tidak? Kau itu harapanku seorang. Aku tidak mungkin bisa begini ke kawan Jungkook yang satunya lagi—siapa itu namanya?"

Hansol diam. Menimbang-nimbang siapa kawan baik Jungkook selain dirinya, "Jihoon?"

Oke, itu pilihan terakhir karena tidak ada lagi siswa yang dekat dengan Jungkook selain ia juga si manis Lee itu. Kecuali anak-anak tingkat tiga kawan _hyung_ nya Jihoon, dan kenalan dari anggota OSIS (Jungkook mantan anggota kesiswaan omong-omong).

"Yah, _apalah_ ," Taehyung menanggapi setengah niat, kembali memasang dengan benar tali ranselnya di kedua pundak, "Si Cebol itu sama sekali tidak bisa diajak kompromi, pernah bulan lalu aku tanya ke dia soal Jungkook ada di mana. Bukannya jawab, yang ada aku kena _kacang_ ," lalu bersungut-sungut sambil membuka _snapback_ yang menutupi rambut merahnya.

Sekarang Hansol jadi bertanya-tanya. Sekolah elit macam apa DMN Academy itu? Yang membiarkan siswa-siswinya memulai KBM dengan rambut warna-warni begini? Belum lagi gaya berpakaian mereka yang kelewat berlebihan buat siswa SMU— _damn_ , yah mungkin itu singkatan dari DMN yang dimaksud.

"Serius?" mengacuhkan urgensi di kepala, Hansol malah kembali terbahak-bahak mendengar pengakuan si Kim.

"Iya," dengan tanpa minat Taehyung membalas, melantuti sambil menyantolkan pengait topinya di rongga gesper celana, "Ingatkan saja, kalau bukan karena dia kawan baik Jungkook _ku_ , atau orang yang disukai kawanku. _Sumpah_ , tidak bakal aku mau bicara lagi sama dia," dan kembali mendongak menatap Hansol sambil mendengus jengah.

Satu alis si Choi terangkat penasaran, "Suka?"

Taehyung mengangguk dua kali, "Hm ... kawanku yang rambutnya biru, Kwon Soonyoung. Dia suka si bantet judes itu," obsidian si Kim memicing saat mendapati gumpalan besar berlari ke arah mereka dari dalam rumah.

Ekspresinya menjerit-jerit sumeringah ketika mendapati itu adala anjing besar peliharaan si Choi. Jadi ketika Hansol membalas perkataannya, Taehyung sudah berlari masuk halaman menghampiri gumpalan lucu itu, "Kusampaikan nanti ke Yoongi _sunbae_. Biar kawanmu tidak semerana kau mengejar-gejar kawanku, si Kwon bakal _happy ending_ nanti."

"Terimakasih. Tapi tolong fokus bantu aku dulu baru yang lain-lain," Taehyung membalas tanpa mendongak ke lawan bicaranya, sudah berjongkok sibuk bermain dengan si anjing, "Ini ras apa? Dulu juga aku punya anjing, namanya Shoonshim. Tapi mati gara-gara tersedak bumbu ramyeon."

"Astaga," Hansol menganga mendengar pernyataan terakhir Taehyung. Ia bingung musti tertawa atau malah terisak mendapati kenyataan itu. Yang ia bingungkan sekarang, dari mana si Shoonshim mendapati makanan penjemput ajalnya? Bumbu ramyeon? Hah? Tapi argumen itu si Choi abaikan dengan menghampiri Taehyung, lantas ikut berjongok di sebelah perut anjingnya, "Ini ras Pyrenean. Namanya Hancheol. Kau suka anjing?"

Taehyung mengangguk, "Iya, tapi kapok buat pelihara lagi. Aku _nangis_ lima hari tanpa henti saat Shoonshim mati, itu lebih menyedihkan ketimbang penolakan cinta pertamaku waktu SD."

Dan Hansol tidak bisa menahan tawanya buat kembali menggema di sunyinya malam, ia terpingkal keras sekali sambil bertepuk tangan heboh, " _Fuck you_ , Kim. Kau lebih kekanakan dari perkiraanku!"

Dan tanggapan Taehyung terdengar sama sekali tak tertarik buat ikut terbahak-bahak, "Nyatanya aku, kau— _kita_ , waktu itu memang masih anak-anak, Choi," jemarinya sibuk membelai rambut halus Hancheol.

Lalu sunyi merajai beberapa sekon ketika Hansol terheti dari tawa. Ia diam memperhatikan Taehyung yang sibuk bermain-main dengan anjingnya. Mengacak-acak helaian lembut gumpalan putih itu sampai kacau, ribut membuat si anjing kesal namun terlalu nyaman buat kabur dari jemari lentik si Kim, hingga begitu mudah membuat hewannya menurut buat melakukan apa yang Taehyung mau.

Hancheol itu ras Pyrenean, dan setau Hansol ras ini tidak mudah buat menyukai orang baru. Itu juga pengalaman yang si Choi dapati dikeseharian; ketika kawan-kawannya berusaha menyentuh anjingnya. Namun bagaimana bisa Kim Taehyung menaklukan peliharaannya kurang dari sepuluh menit?

Mengesampingkan hal ini, ada satu fakta yang ia temui. _Taehyung terlihat berbeda_. Tidak ada arogansi juga tampang pongah yang otoriter, embun emosional di aksara ekspresinya tak lagi terpampang dengan raut mencemooh seperti biasa. Benar-benar beda. Remaja itu tersenyum lebar dan tertawa kecil seperti anak kebanyakan, menghilangkan segala fakta bahwa Kim Taehyung memiliki derajat tahta jauh di atasnya.

Mungkin Hansol sudah terlampau mengantuk. Hingga baru ia sadari bahwa sedari tadi yang diajaknya bicara dengan begitu asual; adalah salah satu siswa terpandang di kelas pertukaran pelajar, orang yang biasa mengobrol ria dengan segelintir kastanya, tertawa dan bahagia bersama anak sederajatnya— _benar_ , mungkin kini Hansol masi terlalu mengantuk buat menerima fakta; bahwa Kim Taehyung tidak seburuk pemikiran Jungkook selama ini. Siswa itu apa adanya, bergaul sesukanya, dan tidak seangkuh kelihatannya. Dia mudah menyatu tanpa pandang buluh, perangainya terlalu hangat buat anak-anak kaya yang mengandalkan harta orang tua. Hansol tidak pungkiri si Kim suka seenaknya karena perlindungan uang, tapi fakta lain dari negativitas itu ialah Kim Taehyung yang tumbuh tanpa membeda-bedakan golongan.

Dan Hansol memang terlalu mengantuk buat menyimpulkan; _Taehyung yang terlihat berbeda_ —atau ... _remaja itu_ _ **memang**_ _beda_.

Embusan napas berat tersuara seiring si Choi menunduk mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Taehyung membiarkan tanpa peduli, sampai di mana Hansol kembali mendongak mengatur isi otak juga kerasionalan, "Yah, kalau aku jadi kau. Kenapa tidak belikan saja tiket _fan meeting_ IU buat Jungkook? Kau 'kan kaya, uang segitu tidak ada apa-apanya 'kan?" lalu mangacuhkan soal kekelitan di kepala ketika mencoba ikuti alur yang ada. Berusaha biasa saja sambil menggelitik perut Hancheol yang telentang dijahili Taehyung, "Kuyakin Jungkook bakal kegirangan sampai sinting. Dia berterimakasih padamu. Kau minta imbalan darinya. Kalian jadian. Dan _mission success_ ," diakhir kalimat ia menoleh sekedar mendapati ekspresi si Kim yang masih tertarik dengan aksi menjahili si anjing, "Jangan lupa kasi aku hadiah kalau kalian sudah jalin hubungan."

Pernyataan terakhir cukup mengalihkan atensi si Kim, Taehyung tertawa sebentar sebelum menoleh, " _Man_ , Itu urusan gampang. Tapi aku tidak setuju dengan idemu. Soal tiket _fanmeet_ IU sih tidak seberapa, kubawa orangnya langsung ke depan Jungkook juga bukan hal besar," lalu kembali menunduk buat menjambak-jambak gemas bulu halus anjing yang masih telentang, "Tapi mengingat pertama kali aku dibuat suka padanya gara-gara dia bilang aku seperti jalang di hotel bintang lima, cuma karena kukesal minta dia melupakan perkara soal harga moka _blended_ nya," lantas kembali mendongak bersama ekspresi menyebalkan yang sok serius, ia tidak menatap Hansol tapi obsidiannya sedang menerka-nerka bagaimana ia harus mengekspresiakan isi hati, "—Jungkook lebih mahal dari perkiraan," lalu tanpa penasaran tanggapan di wajah si Choi, dengan tak berdosa ia kembali menunduk demi menggusak perut Hancheol sampai si anjing menggelinjang geli, "Kalau aku membuang uang sekali lagi di depan mukanya, mungkin otaknya bisa makin serampangan menganggapku negatif."

Selang dua detik dari perkataan terakhir Taehyung, Hansol mendecak ekspresif. Menggeleng sebentar dengan kedua tangan yang tak lagi bermain di rambut hewannya, "Wah, sepaham itu kau?"

Taehyung diam. Tiba-tiba otaknya berimajinasi jelek sekarang, ia menengadah bersamaan jemari yang terselip di gigi-gigi Hancheol, "Kau tau?" air mukanya berubah tak bersahabat dengan raut datar kelewat sebal.

"Tentu," tanggapan sok inosen Hansol sembari menggedik bahu malah membuat isi kepala Taehyung makin mendidih panas, "Aku kawannya loh."

Atas itu si Kim mendengus kuat-kuat sambil menarik jemarinya dari mulut Hancheol, "Jadi kau memberiku ajaran sesat?" ingin menyembur Hansol lewat sumpah serapah, tapi tidak jadi ketika ia memutuskan lebih baik masa bodoh dan kembali bermain dengan si anjing, "Sialan!"

Lagi-lagi Hansol melepaskan tawa, kedua tangannya terangkat di depan dada mendapati Taehyung melirik sinis padanya, " _Calm-calm_ , aku cuma asal bicara sebenarnya," kemudian menoel-noel perut Hancheol ketika melanjuti tanpa menatap si Kim, "Tidak menyangka ternyata kau sepaham itu soal Jungkook," dan hening sebentar sebelum akalnya menjemput sesuatu. Buru-buru Hansol menoleh memfokuskan pandang pada Taehyung, "Mendengar omong besarmu, aku jadi penasaran. Kau sekaya apa?"

Taehyung diam, cukup lama mengacuhkan Hansol dengan sibuk bermain pada anjing yang kini memunggungi tuannya, "Aku tidak kaya—hanya beruntung. Yang kaya orang tuaku," lalu tergelak kecil karena usahanya berhasil membuat Hancheol menggonggong.

Ya, sekarang Hansol paham; bahwa Kim Taehyung yang _memang_ berbeda. Dengan akal sadarnya, ia memahami bahwa siswa itu memang sombong, tapi agak dan gayanya bukan menyombongkan soal harta kekayaan orang tua selama ini, melainkan buat prestasi juga ketampanan mutlaknya dari lahir.

Tapi bukan berarti Hansol musti memuji Taehyung terang-terangan untuk perkara ini, ia sengaja mendecih, berlagak mencemooh meski senyum kecil ia tahan buat merekah, "Oh! Sedang merendahkan diri?" jeda, "Atau mencari topik lain?"

Taehyung terbahak keras sekali karena itu, "Tidak— _serius_ ," tatapannya tak beralih, masih fokus buat mengganggu Hancheol, "Aku ini contoh anak-anak yang terlahir beruntung. _Just information_ ; ayahku biologisku pengusaha, ayah tiriku politikus, ibuku aktris, dan aku punya satu kakak lelaki yang sudah menika—" perkataannya menggantung berkat gelaknya yang tiba-tiba menggelegar saat ia berhasil membuat anjing itu kembali menggonggong kesal.

Hansol membiarkan kelakuan si Kim, abai dari anjing yang minta pertolongan padanya— _siapa suruh tuannya sendiri dipunggungi?_

Entah kenapa ia malah lebih tertarik untuk membayangi kehidupan si Kim dengan silsilah keluarga sesukses itu—persetan dengan ibu yang menikah dua kali, "Wah, itu sih bukan lagi beruntung— _hidupmu sempurna_."

Tawa Taehyung terhenti di detik itu.

Jemari si Kim masih sibuk mengganggu hewan yang berguling-guling karenanya, tapi tak ada suara yang menjawab perkataan Hansol. Si Choi sendiri tidak masalah, ia hanya berpikir mungkin Taehyung terlalu suka dengan anjingnya, sampai di mana suara remaja itu terdengar lewat oktaf suara yang lebih pelan dari terdahulu, "Tidak Juga," pernyataan ringan, tapi entah mengapa Hansol merasa tanggapan itu terdengar berat dari kerongkongan si Kim.

Perlu diketahui. Taehyung sudah sering mendengar perkataan orang soal kehidupannya yang sempurna, dari kawan-kawan atau kenalan dekatnya. Dan ia hanya diam untuk itu, _yah_ , ia bersyukur setidaknya orang lain merasa demikian tentang hidupnya. Tapi perlu mereka ketahui, bahwa Taehyung _tidak merasa begitu_. Ia mempercayai kata-kata tentang; ada masa sulit di mana kehidupan tidak terasa seindah pemikiran orang lain.

Ia ingin meratap seperti orang kebanyakan, tapi Tuhan tidak mengizinkannya. Ia terlahir tidak dengan dianugrahi kekurangan seperti itu, pemikiran dan isi otaknya terlampau enteng— _selalu_ , di setiap waktu, karena semenjak dulu ditengah kesulitan yang melanda uang selalu mengalir menjadi tamengnya.

"Tadi bilang ibumu aktris 'kan? Siapa?" pertanyaan Hansol mengalihkannya dari urgensi di kepala. Taehyung menoleh seiring mengatur mimik ekspresi agar tidak tertebak dengan mudah bahwa ia kepikiran soal pengajuan si Choi.

Ia menimbang-nimbang sejenak, "Byun-Kim-Park," ejanya satu persatu dengan hitungan jemari, "— _whatever_ , intinya nama dia Baekhyun," tutupnya telak lalu kembali sibuk dengan si anjing.

Dan hening menyambut didamping ekspresi tak menentu Hansol, sebelum putra bungsu keluarga Choi itu menganga di tempat, "Hah?!"

"Tidak pernah lihat anak bungsunya 'kan?" tanggapan cepat Taehyung tersuara dengan kekeh kilat, "Dari dulu ayah biologisku tidak memberi izin media meliputku."

"Wow!" sungguh Hansol tidak bisa menutup-nutupi keterkejutan serta rasa terpukaunya kini. Pantas Taehyung terlihat luar biasa _cerah_ , ibunya saja bintang papan atas, Hansol sangat-sangat bisa membayangi dari mana ukiran dewa di wajah Taehyung itu tercetak apik. Dan pemikiran lain bermuara semakin membuat si Choi tercengang, "Berarti kau putra tiri Park Chanyeol? _Keren_ , ayah tirimu diplomat hebat," tapi ia terlalu baik mengontrol nada suaranya supaya tidak terdengar kekanakan sekedar mengagumi betapa beruntungnya Kim Taehyung. Yah, jika ini benar berarti ayah biologis yang si Kim maksud adalah Kim Daehyun, pengusaha lintas negri yang menguasai seperempat bidang ekonomi Korea Selatan. Lantas Hansol melanjuti bersama senggolan iseng di sebelah bahu si Kim, "Oh ya, kenapa margamu tidak ganti?"

Sukses membuat ekspresi Taehyung cemberut, ia mendelik kesal dari ujung mata, "Ayah kandungku masih hidup, sialan, itu pertanyaan gila," nyaris memukul kepala Hansol kalau saja ia tidak ingat kalau paman Ahn sedang memata-matai prilakunya dari dalam mobil.

Oke, sekarang boleh Taehyung yang bertanya? Lelaki yang lebih tua dari dua ayahnya itu tidak pernah mempermasalahkan kelakuannya; buat melampiaskan hasrat atau bersitubuh langsung di depan mukanya sekalipun, tapi kenapa sekedar menggeplak orang yang sudah kurang ajar mencelanya saja tidak boleh?

— _shit_ , _terserah_! Anggap itu kehendak langit.

Buat kali kesekian si Choi tertawa senang sekali, membuat Taehyung berpikir bahwa Choi Hansol hanya terlihat dingin dari luar. Nyatanya siswa ini begitu mudah terbahak-bahak hanya dengan sahutan abstraknya.

Persetan, toh Taehyung tidak peduli juga apa dan siapa Choi Hansol. Yang ia tau si Choi itu adik dari sahabat abangnya. Yah, _hyung_ tunggalnya yang cerewet tingkat khayangan—Kim Seokjin, dokter muda yang sudah menikah dengan milyuner sukses, Kim Namjoon.

Taehyung tau ini sebuah kebetulan yang luar biasa menguntungkan, di mana adik dari sahabat kakanya adalah kawan baik dari pujaan hatinya. Mengakui kenyataan yang tidak adil memang munafik, tapi Taehyung sungguh mengakui ini nyata, karena pahamnya berkata bahwa Tuhan mulai berpihak padanya soal Jeon Jungkook.

Maka usai ia ikut tertawa bersama Hansol dengan perkara lain yang ia tertawai. Obsidiannya memfokuskan tatap pada si Choi yang juga menghentikan tawa, "Jangan cerita itu ke Jungkook."

Kening Hansol berkerut tidak paham, "Kenapa?" ada yang salah dari binar tatapan Taehyung, tapi ia tidak bisa membaca apa yang disembunyikan si Kim.

Hingga waktu di mana Taehyung menunduk dengan pipinya yang bersemu merah jambu, Hansol nyaris menyembur Taehyung dengan ludahnya karena tertawa terlalu tiba-tiba, "Malu."

"Malu?!"

Yang ditertawai mendongak dengan raut ekspresinya yang mengusung kesal, "Dari kecil hidupku berantakan," berkata demikian lewat _casing_ figurnya yang menggelikan, sungguh terbalik dengan nada juga isi dari perkataannya.

Hansol tau ini tidak sopan, ia menertawai Taehyung tanpa bisa berhenti karena mendapati cuping telinga si Kim turut berwarna panas, "Hm?"

"Ini aib keluarga, tapi kalau penasaran ya bukan masalah. Toh sebagian rakyat Korsel juga sudah tau—kau kurang _update_ , omong-omong."

"Brengesk, sudah cerita saja. Kau bisa percaya padaku, jangan buat aku jadi benar-benar penasaran."

Dan si Choi mesti setengah mati mengatup mulut menahan gema tawa saat mendapati akspresi Taehyung berubah sedikit sendu di balik wajah jambunya. Sampai rasionalitas Hansol musti mendidih ketika tanpa dosa si Kim justru memampangkan cengir sok inosen, "Tidak jadi deh," lalu berhenti mengganggu Hancheol ketika berdiri sembari membenarkan pakaiannya yang kusut.

"Ya!"

"Tanya Seungcheol _hyung_ saja sana! Aku mau pulang— _bye_!" dan dengan sama tanpa dosa ia berbalik, setengah berlari kabur dari sana.

"Ya! Kim Tae—kau!" bersungut Hansol meneriaki remaja itu yang tanpa menoleh keluar pagar rumahnya dan menghilang di balik pintu mobil.

Si Choi nyaris memaki-maki saat Taehyung menurunkan kaca mobil sekedar melambaikan tangan sambil berteriak berisik, "Sampai ketemu di sekolah, Choi! Dadah Hancheol! Sampai ketemu lagi!" sesaat sebelum kendaraan hitam porselen itu menghilang dari depan rumahnya. Dan Hansol baru menyadari sesuatu ketika mobil si Kim benar-benar menghilang dari jangkauan mata, meninggalkannya dengan Hancheol yang menggonggong tidak rela melepaskan Taehyung.

"Oh? Dia kenal _hyung_ ku dari mana?"

.

 _._

* * *

Sepanjang jalan sekeluar dari bus, si Jeon setengah sadar melangkah melewati bata trotoar arah YaGook, imajinasi membayang-bayang soal bagaimana ia harus memperlakukan Taehyung nanti usai kejadian kemarin. Ia kembali menolak siswa itu dengan kasar usai saling mengecup potongan leher satu sama lain— _bangsat_ , ini memalukan!

Nyaris Jungkook terjengkang saat selangkah memasuki gerbang sekolah, tiba-tiba bobot puluhan kilo menggelayut di punggungnya. Ia mau menoleh kalau saja wajah familiar tidak lebih dulu muncul di sisi kiri kepalanya, menampakan cengir kotak menggemaskan lewat aura otoriternya, lalu berseru kurang ajar tanpa paham suaranya melengking nyeri ke lubang telinga si Jeon, " _My Bunny berry_!" terlebih mengenaskan ketika Jungkook sadar ia jadi pusat perhatian lalu-lalang siswa bahkan satpam YaGook, " _Good morning_ , Bae!"

Yah, Kim Taehyung sudah kehilangan urat malunya mungkin.

"Ya! Apa-apaan sih?!" separuh bengis Jungkook melepas pelukan Taehyung dari lehernya, lantas melangkah beberapa senti sekedar berbalik mendapati wajah berseri-seri si Kim yang serasa minta kena hajar. Tapi umpatan di pangkal lidah Jungkook melebur tatkala melihat tampilan Taehyung yang berbeda dari siswa kebanyakan— _iya_ , Taehyung memang selalu beda dari ribuan siswa yang pernah Jungkook liat. Tapi kali ini bukan lagi persoalan tentang gaya busananya yang kelewat mahal atau rambut merahnya yang menyala terang. _Tapi_ ...

Apa-apaan dia ini?

Taehyung tidak memakai almamater merah marun khas DMN Academy, yang ada jeogori tersimpul rapih menumpuk di atas kemeja putihnya. Sepatu Jordan yang biasa ia pakai berubah menjadi kkotsin warna-warni yang menggelikan, di kepala ia memakai yugeon dan sebelah tangannya membawa-bawa buchae kayu.

Apa siswa itu sedang bereksperimen? Atau mau melakukan atraksi pagi-pagi begini? Parade gila hah? Apapun itu, yang pasti bagi Jungkook; Kim Taehyung sudah luar biasa tidak waras.

Satu cengir kotak si Kim mampangkan sejenak membuat sekujur tubuh Jungkook meremang ngeri. Sekon selanjutnya Taehyung menggali rensel Jansport ori yang terlihat sepadu dengan tampilan _freak_ nya, sekedar menggeledah isi tas buat mengeluarkan dwikkoji yang terasa familiar dipengelihatan si Jeon. Remaja Kim itu masih mengusung senyum cerah ketika kembali mendongak, membiarkan tali tasnya menggantung yang memang ia pakai cuma sebelah di salah satu pundak.

Jungkook terperangah, sepasang obsidiannya membola tak menyangka saat Taehyung mengulurkan tangan menyodorkan jepit rambut yang diceritakan dari jaman Goryeo itu.

"Melihat tampangmu jadi begitu— _kutebak_ , kau tau benda ini familiar 'kan?" demikian Taehyung berkata sembari menarik dwikkoji itu mundur sekedar menggoyang–goyangkan di sebelah wajahnya, usai meneliti air muka Jungkook yang membeku dengan binar kentara di mata.

Jungkook menengadah. Ekspresinya kembali ia pupuk sedemikian tak bersahabat teruntuk Taehyung, "Dapat dari mana?" jeda tatkala ia kembali melirik dwikkoji digenggaman si Kim lalu mendecih sarkas, "Niat sekali mencari replikanya cuma buat pamer padaku."

Persetan mau itu replika atau bukan, sebenarnya Jungkook ingin sekali menyentuh jepit rambut itu. Bahkan kalau bisa, ia ingin memaksa Taehyung buat menyerahkan banda itu untuknya. Walaupun Jungkook juga tau dia tidak mungkin memakainya untuk alasan apapun— _dia laki-laki_ , dan dia masih cukup waras buat tidak memakai dwikkoji di kepala.

Kepulan asap membumbung di kepala si Jeon saat tawa Taehyung mengudara. Kesal bukan main soal apa yang ditertawai siswa itu tentang perkataannya, sampai waktu di mana Taehyung berkata usai bungkam tiga detik, "Ini yang asli, bukan replika," Jungkook menganga tak percaya. Ia mau menepis dan berkata _tidak mungkin_ di depan wajah sok Taehyung, tapi kenyataan seperti ini bukanlah hal yang mustahil untuk si Kim bawa dalam kenyataan. Terlebih meyakinkan dengan gaya angkuh Taehyung saat berkata sambil menempelkan jepit rambut itu di pipi, "Jang Jaein—desainer perhiasan Moon Lovers sendiri loh yang beri padaku. Dia sudah buatkan aku replikanya, tapi kerena aku terlalu sayang padamu, aku minta replika baru yang ia buat untuk ditukar sama yang ini," lagi-lagi Taehyung menggoyangkan dwikkoji itu di sebelah wajah, " _Yeah_ , intinya kau tau 'kan?" terkekeh singkat saat kembali memainkan ujung jepit rambut di tangannya ke pipi, menggoda Jungkook sampai siswa Jeon itu tak berkedip sama sekali. Bukan perkara soal keseksian Taehyung yang mampu membuat lalu-lalang siswa menjerit dibuatnya, tapi ini soal dwikkoji cantik di genggaman siswa itu yang luar biasa menggoda buat dimiliki. Dan pernyataan selanjutnya dari siswa Kim di depannya sukses membuat Jungkook menggigiti bibir bawah frustasi, "Yang ini pernah dipakai IU—" makin parah ketika dengan sengaja Taehyung mengendusi bahan besi jepitan itu, berlanjut ekspresinya yang seakan menikmati indah dunia, "Ah, bahkan harum rambutnya masih bisa tercium," _bohong_ , padahal yang bisa Taehyung dapati dari apa yang ia endus hanya aroma tajam baja tanpa wewangian harum apapun. Cuma terlalu minat mengerjai Jungkook sampai ke puncak awan-awan.

Susah payah si Jeon menelan liur yang terlalu berat, gengsi membuat akalnya berpikir jernih soal harga diri. Ia mau menjerit kencang pada Taehyung, mencaci maki atau bahkan mengemis nista— _apapun_ , asal si Kim mengizinkannya sekali saja buat menyentuh benda itu.

Melupakan sepenggal dari kata-kata Taehyung soal _'—karena aku terlalu sayang padamu'_.

Membuatnya terperangah saat perkataan Taehyung terlontar begitu mudah, sungguh-sungguh di luar jalan logis Jungkook, "Mau?" sambil menyodorkan dwikkoji yang ia genggam, "Ini boleh jadi milikmu."

Jungkook menganga, bingung harus apa tapi nyaris menjerit bahagia untuk penawaran ini. Jemarinya sudah ancang-ancang merampas jepit besi di tangan Taehyung, fokus retinanya hanya tertuju pada benda itu, Jungkook mau mengabaikan gengginya buat kali ini demi benda itu, tapi isi kepalanya mendadak dilanda perang argumen. Yang membuatnya susah payah menelan saliva di kerongkongan. Ia mau menjaga harga diri, tapi sisi lain dirinya ingin melupakan itu buat satu menit ke depan—demi dwikkoji yang pernah dipakai idolanya.

Dan Jungkook benar-benar melupakan akal sehat ketika tangannya terjulur cepat hendak merampas benda di genggaman Taehyung, nyaris berpindah tangan kalau saja di pemilik tidak lebih dulu bermain dengan menyembunyikan dwikkojinya di balik punggung.

Berniat licik ingin mengerjai Jungkook kali ini saja, mengambil kesempatan karena ia paham siswa Jeon itu sudah mengabaikan otak keras kepalanya.

"Tapi cium aku dulu," ujarnya sambil meletakan telunjuk di permukaan bibirnya yang sedikit mengerucut.

Yah, sebenarnya Taehyung hanya mau bermain-main. Mengerjai Jungkook sekedar menuntaskan hasrat buat melihat si Jeon yang bersungut-sungut kesal memulai hari. Tapi angan-angannya salah karena berfantasi begitu dengan Jeon Jungkook yang sudah kehilangan akal sehat. Sebab dengan tanpa dosa siswa Jeon itu benar-benar melepas harga dirinya sejauh mungkin, menarik kerah seragam Taehyung yang menyembul dari jeogori yang dipakainya, menarik tangan si Kim yang menutupi bibirnya lewat jemari lalu menubrukan bibir mereka tanpa peduli bahwa bagitu banyak siswa yang menyaksikan, terakhir saat Taehyung sudah kehilangan nyawa atas raganya yang sudah melompong, Jungkook memeluk siswa itu sekedar meraih dwikkoji di balik tubuh si Kim.

Dan siswa pertukaran pelajar itu belum bisa menetralisir keadaan saat senyum manis merekah indah di wajah tampan Jungkook, begitu cerah dan berseri-seri bersamaan kilapan senang di sekembar obsidiannya menggenggam jepit rambut itu erat-erat di kedua tangan, "Dapat," satu kata yang bisa Taehyung cerna dari suara ceria Jungkook yang mengudara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

© _Boom! Bah!—LOVE!_

II : _What's my fault, Jungkook?_

 ** _tbc._**

* * *

.

 **Jo Liyeol Curhat Timing** **!**

.

Halo kalian semua yang nungguin fanfik ini update! Maaf bikin kungegantung kalian selama ini— _but_ , aku punya alesan dan apapun itu semoga ga ngebuat kalian marah dan kecewa =w=

Semoga di rampungnya Chapter ini bisa bikin kalian puas dan inget dedek lagi(?) =3= muehehehe ...

.

 **PS.** Segala typo yang ada adalah kekhilafan.

 **PS(2).** Next itu _**Belesan review + Q &A**_ yaw _bukan_ Chapter 3 =w=

.

.

 **Special thanks for:** **Follows** **,** **Favorite** **, and** **Reviews** **in** **Chapter 1** **.**

* * *

 **Review Juseyooo!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kunjungi personal blog Liyeol juga yaa: [ **Jo Liyeol Fantasy** ]

 **Ppyong! Saranghae Bbuing! ^^v**

[17-04-2017]


	4. III: Jungkook, it's really love!

**PROHIBITED COPAS, DON'T BE PLAGIAT, DON'T BE SILENT!**

 **BTS (+SEVENTEEN) FF! DLDR! RnR!**

* * *

 _"Tapi cium aku dulu,"_

 _Yah, sebenarnya Taehyung hanya mau bermain-main. Mengerjai Jungkook sekedar menuntaskan hasrat buat melihat si Jeon yang bersungut-sungut kesal memulai hari. Tapi angan-angannya salah karena berfantasi begitu dengan Jeon Jungkook yang sudah kehilangan akal sehat. Sebab dengan tanpa dosa siswa Jeon itu benar-benar melepas harga dirinya sejauh mungkin, menarik kerah seragam Taehyung yang menyembul dari jeogori yang dipakainya, menarik tangan si Kim yang menutupi bibirnya lewat jemari lalu menubrukan bibir mereka tanpa peduli bahwa bagitu banyak siswa yang menyaksikan, terakhir saat Taehyung sudah kehilangan nyawa atas raganya yang sudah melompong, Jungkook memeluk siswa itu sekedar meraih dwikkoji di balik tubuh si Kim._

 _Dan siswa pertukaran pelajar itu belum bisa menetralisir keadaan saat senyum manis merekah indah di wajah tampan Jungkook, begitu cerah dan berseri-seri bersamaan kilapan senang di sekembar obsidiannya menggenggam jepit rambut itu erat-erat di kedua tangan, "Dapat," satu kata yang bisa Taehyung cerna dari suara ceria Jungkook yang mengudara._

.

.

.

| | **Vkook - TaeKook** | |

.

.

.

.

© ** _Chapter 3 :_** ** _Jungkook, it's really love!_**

.

.

...

Semenjak mengenal Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin paham betul bahwa Taehyung sudah kehilangan seluruh kewarasannya. Siswa itu menjadi _stalker_ tidak tau malu, sang penguntit biadab yang senantiasa _gila_ , sebab suka tertawa-tawa sendiri usai merenung.

Maka bukan lagi hal menakjubkan ketika mendapati kawannya sudah ada di kelas pagi-pagi sekali, memangku dagu di meja sambil menatap bagian luar jendela dengan mata berbinar, belum lagi bagaimana ekspresi dari senyum merekahnya yang sumeringah— _persis orang tolol_.

Yah, mungkin otak jenius Taehyung sudah bergeser _lebih banyak_.

Kabar baiknya, sejak mengenal Jeon Jungkook; Taehyung menjadi pribadi yang sangat rajin.

Siswa itu cerdas memang, benar-benar kelewat pintar dan suka sekali membantu para guru buat persiapan olimpiade. Hanya saja ketertarikannya menjejakan kaki di sekolah tidak lebih dari tempat _main-main_ dan _tebar pesona_. Menaklukan siswi-siswi populer hanya untuk memenangkan taruhan bejat dari Park Jimin.

 _Dulu_.

Taehyung sendiri merasa dirinya menjelma jadi sosok lain. Menjadi _beda_ setelah dikirim sebagai salah satu siswa dari kelas pertukaran, menjejakan kaki di YaGook dan bertemu seorang Jeon Jungkook _seperti sebuah takdir_.

Kehidupannya terasa lebih _menantang_ dalam sekejap mata. Memiliki ketertarikan pada si Jeon dari pertama kali bertemu, membuatnya menyukai keseluruhan siswa itu tanpa ampun. Dan dalam program _mendapatkan_ Jeon Jungkook- _nya_. Nyaris dua bulan terakhir Taehyung menobatkan sekolah sebagai salah satu surga dunia, serta menjadikan deretan diktat teori sebagai saksi nyata kecerdasan Kim Taehyung bermuara.

"Duh, korslet lagi deh otaknya," Jimin memutar bola mata acuh saat mendapati kawannya _cengengesan_ tidak jelas. Sedikit prihatin ia melangkah ke tempatnya duduk. Kursi yang ada di depan meja Taehyung dekat tembok.

Sedikit brangasan si Park menarik bangku besi sesampai di sana, dengan gaya persis bencong ala-ala ia sengaja membuat kegaduan brengsek buat menyadarkan kawannya, _namun nihil_ , karena Taehyung masih setia berangan-angan ria, "Sialan!" ia mengumpat jengah, menoleh sekedar melirik tajam kawannya, lantas mengambil posisi menduduki tempat selepas mendengus keras-keras.

Kembali sengaja membuat suara ribut dengan melempar lumayan kasar ranselnya ke meja, diiringi gerak rusuh yang menyebalkan. Tapi Taehyung tetap jadi monumen indah tanpa gerak, sementara kawan-kawan kelas mereka yang lain mulai terusik dan memicing kesal pada Jimin.

Tanpa meminta maaf, si Park cuma mengedar pandang dengan cengiran sok polos. Kemudian fokus lagi pada kawanya yang terlihat lebih sinting karena tersenyum-senyum makin jadi. Jimin mendengus sekali, nyaris meggeplak kepala Taehyung kalau saja suara bising dipadu gedebuk riuh tidak lebih dulu mengintrupsi dari arah pintu belakang.

Mingyu, Soonyoung, dan Hoseok dituding sebagai tersangka utama pelaku keributan. Karena mereka figur-figur yang muncul pertama disusul Boo Sungkwan yang jalan santai beberapa meter di belakang, sambil mengaplikasikan _ion face_ di wajah si Boo fokus memperhatikan pantulan wajahnya di kaca dalam genggaman. Tidak peduli kerusuhan tiga kawannya.

" _First_!" Mingyu berseru kencang di sela napas yang tak karuan, tangannya menunjuk langit-langit di sisi kepala.

Hoseok mendelik kesal, ritme dadanya terlihat teratur meski helaan napas dari hidungnya berembus berantakan, "Bangsat!"

Soonyoung yang terlihat paling menedihkan cuma membungkuk, mencengkram dengkul kuat-kuat, tak sanggup bersuara dengan pompa paru-paru yang begini serampangan.

Ketiganya berjalan ke tempat masing-masing di sekitaran kursi Taehyung juga Jimin, mengekor di belakang Seungkwan usai memberi sepuluh ribu won ke tangan Mingyu yang menengadah semangat.

.

.

.

.

 _._

* * *

.

 **Jo Liyeol's present**

 **©2017**

.

 **Boom! Bah!—LOVE!**

— _Is that true?_ —

( _Mungkin Jungkook sudah gila kalau ia benar mempercayai semua ini._ )

.

* * *

...

"Dia kenapa?" si Boo bertutur pertama sambil menduduki diri di kursi sebelah tempat Hoseok, sedikit heran mendapati Taehyung tak bergerak sama sekali.

Jimin mendelik apatis, berlagak sok keren ketika menyisir rambut silvernya ke belakang, "Tidak tau, kesambet mungkin."

Soonyoung membelalak sok kaget, "Lagi?" lalu berjalan ke tempat duduknya di sebelah Jimin habis menggedik bahu.

Mingyu berdeham beberapa kali sebelum memasang tampang mesum, melirik satu persatu kawannya, lantas berkata dengan _aegyo_ mengerikan, "Kesambet cinta Jungkookie?" disambut tepakan kasar ransel berat Hoseok yang mendarat di kepalanya.

Saat Mingyu mengaduh, si Jung justru tanpa peduli melepaskan seluruh tali ranselnya buat ia lempar ke meja. Tempatnya persis di sebelah Taehyung. Hoseok berjalan ke belakang buat menyandarkan tubuh ke deretan loker kelas, membiarkan Mingyu menduduki kursinya.

Hening sebentar ketika Hoseok menyembulkan kepala mengintip air muka Taehyung, wajah tampannya bersungut sesaat, kedua alisnya nyaris berpaut, memasung mimik parabolis saat kembali memandang kawan-kawannya yang lain, "—oh! Lihat-lihat! Siapa yang sedang kasmaran sampai segini gila?"

Lantas mengundang _aegyo_ mengerikan Mingyu kembali ke peradaban, menanggapi dengan sok imut, "Kim Taehyung loh! Kim Taehyung!" tiga lainnya merespon dengan pura-pura syok kelewatan.

"Wooow!"

Sebab kelakuan itu, mereka berhasil mengalihkan fokus si Kim. Taehyung mendelik sinis, mengalihkan segenap khayalan indah yang nyaris sampai puncaknya.

Beralih mendengar hardikan Hoseok, "Wah-wah! Hebat juga si Jungkook-Jungkook itu, ya? Pakai ilmu apa dia?" dengan menjijikan si Jung menangkup wajah, berlagak terkejut dan berpikir.

Luar biasa _sukses_ membuat isi lambung Taehyung menohok saling adu buat keluar. Ingin menampong Hoseok kalau saja tanggapan Jimin di depannya tidak lebih menyebalkan.

"Mantra terlarang dari nenek moyang!" siswa Park itu menyahut keras, membuat keempat siswa lain di sana berseru membenarkan. Lantas ia memajukan wajah kala hendak melanjuti, membuat kawan-kawannya mendekat dalam hening, kecuali Taehyung yang tau betul apa yang bakal bocah cebol itu katakan. Seakan-akan ngeri, Jimin mencicit, "Pelet. Pantat. Bunglon!"

— _damn_.

 _For fuck's flat jokes sake_!

Taehyung berani sumpah kalau itu tidak lucu sama sekali, tapi ini yang menyebalkan dari kawan-kawannya. Se _garing_ apapun lawakan yang ada, itu bakal jadi luar biasa menggelikan ketika dirujuk untuk menyindir atau jadi bahan hinaan.

Maka bukan lagi hal mencengangkan saat mendapati kelima kawan baiknya yang brengsek ini terbahak-bahak bersama, membuat seisi kelas bergema, tidak peduli tatapan lelah kawan kelas mereka yang mulai tidak peduli dan sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing.

Toh, mereka juga sama berisiknya.

Oke, _sungguh_! Kadang kala ini alasan mengapa ia benci memiliki kelas baru beserta seisi kawan yang tidak mempermasalahkan keadaan sekitar. Walau seluruh murid dalam kelas pertukaran akan menjadi makhluk bisu saat KBM berlangsung, namun ketika tak ada kegiatan belajar-mengajar, bising yang menyeluti kelas begini ribut bukan lagi hal yang bisa dikendalikan. Taehyung tidak mengelak kalau kelasnya di DMN memiliki kelakuan tak jauh beda dari ini, _tapi ayolah_ , ia tau mengapa sekarang dirinya sering kali merutuki usul gila Seungkwan buat mengajak Hoseok, Jimin, Mingyu, juga Soonyoung buat ikut mendaftarkan diri jadi siswa pertukaran.

Karena kenyataan mengiringnya ke mari, menjadikan mereka berenam berada dalam satu kelas.

Lima anak itu kawan baiknya— _sahabat dekatnya_ , di sekolah ataupun tempat pergaulan. Tapi tak pernah sekalipun ia membayangkan mereka bakal ada di satu kelas yang sama—karena sekelas dengan Boo Seungkwan saja sudah membuatnya kesal bukan main.

Taehyung paham ini menyenangkan ada di tengah kawan baiknya, tapi tetap saja, bukan perkara membahagiakan berada di satu kelas dengan bedebeh-bedebah brengsek idola sekolah, yang sanggup membuat kehidupan remajanya makin dikerubungi siswi-siswi centil _tukang_ _jejeritan_.

 _Bukan_ masalah dikerubunginya yang Taehyung rutuki, tapi _cobaan_ dari para bajingan berkedok sahabat ini yang jadi masalah. Bagaimana mungkin kumpulan brengsek ini terus _menjualnya_ buat menunjang kehidupan indah masa sekolah mereka? _Keenamnya_.

Taehyung itu tampan, semua orang tau. Penggemarnya banyak diketahui dari akun instagram pribadinya yang di _follow_ lebih dari enam juta _followers_. Dan ini _dimanfaatkan_ kelima kawannya untuk membuat _fanpage_ berbayar yang berisi _all about_ _Kim Taehyung_. Berisi foto-foto, video singkat, bahkan beragam fakta keseharian si Kim yang disuguhkan _tergantung_ pembayaran tiap minggunya. Taehyung bukan selebriti, tapi ini yang malah membuat ribuan siswi di luar sana tertarik buat mengagumi juga menekuin Kim Taehyung sebagai idola remaja.

Yang Taehyung tidak mengerti ... _kenapa harus dia_?

Kenapa mesti dirinya yang dijadikan _tumbal_ mereka buat dijadikan _ulzzang_ pasca SMU? Mengapa mesti dirinya yang _disuguhkan_ agar ribuan won terus mengalir ke rekening bersama yang dibuat Seungkwan?

Tidak buruk memang mendapat tumpukan dana dari pembayaran tiap minggu, pun komisi dari _brand-brand_ pakaian yang melekat di badannya saat bergaya dalam jepretan kamera. Atas ratusan foto juga video yang tertera di _fanpage_ soal dirinya.

Tapi ... _memang harus dirinya_? Mengapa harus dia di saat ia bergaul dengan _para pelaku_ yang bahkan berada di _level_ yang _sama_ dengannya?

Taehyung masih tidak mengerti sampai sekarang, namun _satu_ yang _pasti_. Manusia-manusia itu manjadikan jiwa supel dan ramahnya sebagai tameng utama, berkata bahwa dengan bekal demikian _hanya_ si Kim lah yang paling pantas dijadikan _ambassadour_ utama DMN Academy. Visualisasi magnet sekolah yang memukau.

Tidak peduli meski Jung Hoseok atlit taekwondo nasional. Kim Mingyu model di majalah JL. Kwon Soonyoung putra dua petinggi negara ternama. Park Jimin anak tunggal dari Presdir Young-Park Corporation. Dan Boo Seungkwan yang terkenal menjadi salah satu pemeran penting di serial drama-remaja populer, saluran TV KBR.

Yah, nyatanya _apapun_ itu. Kim Taehyung adalah _stan attractor_ di antara keenamnya.

"Tutup mulutmu brengsek, kuhajar kalian nanti!" itu geraman Taehyung, menjadikan Jimin yang paling dekat dari jangkauannya sebagai pelampiasan emosi, keras-keras ia menepak kelapa siswa itu.

Nyaris terjeledak ke belakang, Mingyu yang menanggapi sambil menghindari tangan Taehyung yang nyaris mengenai wajahnya, "Nah, galak lagi 'kan?"

Hening sebentar diisi raungan nyeri Jimin yang berhisteria mengusak kepala, sedangkan keempat kawan lainnya tertawa keras sekali sebelum Hoseok tertular penyakit Mingyu, "Oh! _Uri_ Taehyungie sudah sadar—dia sudah sadar!" berseru dengan suaranya yang meninggi _cempreng_.

Disambut tanggapan dramatis Mingyu juga Soonyoung, kompak memasukan kepalan tangan ke mulut, "Uwah-uwah!"

Perkumpulan bangsat. _Sahabat sialan_. Taehyung tau mereka sudah kelewat sering melakukan hal semacam ini buat satu sama lain, tapi sungguh, kali ini rasanya benar-benar mengesalkan saat dirinya yang kena ledek. Taehyung selalu mempunyai cara dalam mengontrol afeksinya, menjadi remaja yang bahkan mendekati kata _mustahil_ untuk marah-marah. Namun ia sama sekali tidak paham mengapa kepalanya serasa mendidih, sekedar mendapati mereka mengolok-olok kelakuannya ketika _begini_ _jatuh hati_ pada Jungkook, "Ya!" keras-keras Taehyung berteriak jengah, matanya menyipit, kedua tangannya mengepal erat.

Lalu hening merajai atas itu.

Kelima sahabatnya diam memperhatikan seksama gestur tanpa canda si Kim. Memperhatikan betapa _transparan_ Kim Taehyung di puncak sentimennya. Tempramen itu membumbung nyata dan terhempas, menyalurkan adrenalin tersendiri bagi siswa di sekitarnya.

Siswa satu sekolah tau bahwa Taehyung tidak pernah marah, sebajingan apa pun kelakuan orang lain memperlakukannya. Maka mendengar teriakan begini dongkol menyalak dari kerongkongan si Kim, reflek menjadi daya tarik murid satu kelas menoleh, memfokuskan perhatian padanya.

Dan kelima sahabatnya masih diam tanpa kata, sementara aura keki terus meledak-ledak dari sekembar retina Taehyung menatap mereka.

Mungkin kalau kelimanya sahabat _normal_ , mereka bakal menunduk dan bergumam maaf setulus-tulusnya. Mengakui kesalahan dan mencoba meredakan amarah Taehyung. Lantas memberi semangat buat si Kim supaya mendorong jiwa optimisnya yang sedang membara-bara menginginkan Jeon Jungkook— _yah_ , kalau mereka sahabat normal.

 _Sayangnya tidak demikian_.

Jadi Kim Taehyung hanya _harus_ menahan napas dalam-dalam demi mengontrol emosional di puncak kepala, saat kawan-kawannya justru kembali terbahak keras sekali. Heboh dan luar biasa senang bukan main. _Bagi mereka_ ; Kim Taehyung itu jarang—bahkan menjadi sosok yang terkadang _tidak bisa_ marah, maka mendapati aura kanibalisme membumbung dari pori sosok itu begini nyata. Menjadi tontonan menarik tersendiri yang mesti diingat sebaik mungkin.

"Ampun-ampun," Soonyoung yang bersuara pertama, berkata separuh tergelak saat Taehyung kembali apatis membuang muke ke arah jendela, "Jangan ngambek dong! Memang kau anak perempuan?"

Empat kawannya mengangguk setuju sambil mengulum tawa, ditimpal langsung dari Seungkwan yang akhirnya bersuara, "Iya betul, ganti _gender_ dulu sana," berhenti sejenak mengaplikasikan _ion face_ di wajah saat melanjuti, "Siapa tau jadi imut?"

Taehyung mendelik jengkel usai mendengar ' _pft_ ' keras dari kawan-kawannya, "Bangsat!" dengusnya sembari menggemelatukan graham. Lagi-lagi hal sepele seperti ini mengundang gelegak riuh kelima sahabatnya bergema. Maka Taehyung kembali acuh dengan menoleh kembali pada jendela, "Terserah deh."

Iris Soonyoung menyipit, menatap satu persatu kawannya yang saling melempar pandang. Berdeham sekali, menahan tawanya yang susah payah terhenti, "Eeey ... oke— _maaf_? Jangan ngambek, _yeah_? Kau laki-laki tulen, Man," lalu menarik senyum usil sambil menendang satu tangkai meja Taehyung yang dekat kakinya, "Kenapa? Lagi bahagia, hah?"

Hening yang menyahut ketika Taehyung sama sekali tidak minat menjawab.

Namun seiring detik berjalan, otaknya melompong seketika, mendapati kawan-kawan _rese_ nya terus menunggu dalam hening. Tidak ada yang berceloteh _iseng_ demi mendapati responnya. Yah, Mungkin Taehyung yang terlalu sulit menahan diri agar terus emosi, sampai akhirnya buat kesekian kali ia yang lagi-lagi _kalah_. Mendelik sekedar menatap Soonyoung lewat ujung mata yang berbinar terang, "Kelihatannya?" berkata sok acuh meski gestur auranya berkata _terbalik_.

Soonyoung berpikir sejenak, menahan tawa pingkalnya mendapati Taehyung yang terlalu mudah dibaca. Ia mengangguk dua kali seolah berpikir, " _Yeah_ ..."

Tanggapannya tersela antusias Seungkwan yang sontak bengkit dari tempat, berjalan ke sisi meja Taehyung dan bersandar di sana dengan _ion face_ dan kaca yang tak lepas dari genggaman, "Ada apa? Punya berita bagus?"

"Jangan berharap banyak. Paling juga soal Jungkook lagi," itu tanggapan tak tertarik dari Jimin.

Dan Taehyung sama sekali tidak peduli bagaimana cara si Park berkomunikasi begitu cuek. Hanya kerena mendengar nama Jungkook tersuara matanya jadi berbinar-binar, "Nah!" ia berseru riang, "Tepat!" ungkapnya sebelum tawa bahagia terkumandang di wajah sumringahnya, "Hehehe ..."

Serempak mendatangkan sorak tak terpukau kelima siswa di sana, "Huuu!"

Taehyung mengulum senyum malu-malu karena itu. Sedangkan yang lain mendelik jijik pada si Kim, lalu Boo Seungkwan menjadi orang pertama yang kembali waras ketika mendapati wajah kawannya yang tak lepas dari raut bahagia, "Aku mencium aroma _kemajuan_ di sini ...," ia berbisik, berlagak jadi intelijen kelas kakap, "Roman-romannya, kau dapat _jackpot_ dari _feedback_ yang dikasih Jungkook— _benar_?"

" _Feedback_?" Jimin menyahut cepat, "Mustahil," lanjutnya sarkas, lantas menatap Seungkwan lewat ujung mata, "Kalau kau anggap _dikacangi_ , _ditolak_ puluhan kali, dan _diberi tatapan tajam_ itu **_termasuk_** _feedback_ sih aku tidak bakal protes," suaranya penuh akan cemooh, benar-benar masa bodoh dengan picingan kesal Taehyung yang sontak terarah padanya.

Kalau saja Hoseok tidak menimpal seatensi, mungkin si Park sudah habis Taehyung jadikan _empan_ kadal, "Betul," maka siswa Kim itu menoleh ke sumber suara, "Maka _jackpot_ nya adalah Jungkook yang jadi makin risih dan pura-pura tidak kenal. _Atau_ ...," sengaja si Jung menggantung kalimat ketika ia melangkah sekedar menjulurkan tangan membelai surai merah terang itu, "Taehyung yang jadi sinting karena mendengar kabar Jungkookie- _nya_ cari pacar, sebab tidak kuat diintili sekian lama oleh _stalker_ mesum tidak waras."

Ajuannya mengundang seru setuju dari Jimin yang tiba-tiba berdiri, " _Yeah_ , Man! Itu _jackpot_ besar!" berseru demikian sembari mengangkat sebelah tangannya pada si Jung.

Hoseok menyambut gembira jemari bantet kawannya, memberi _high five_ keras dengan semangat.

Peduli setan dengan Kim Taehyung yang mendelik kesal, menatap bergantiang kedua orang itu dengan sengit, " _Brengsek_."

Umpatannya ditanggapi gelak riuh kelima kawannya, lagi-lagi menertawai amarahnya yang meletup.

Seungkwan menjadi sosok penengah. Kembali menjadi orang yang menghentikan tawa pertama kali, "Ya! Sudah-sudah! Jangan begitu, coba dengarkan dulu curahan hati kawan kita satu ini," usulnya diiring sebelah tangan menggantikan jemari Hoseok membelai surai Taehyung, "Siapa tau ada bahasan yang lebih bagus buat _ditertawai_ , selain kekejian Jungkook teruntuknya?" memang sengaja ia berkata begitu, yang seketika membangkitkan gelak tawa semakin parah. Terlalu niat menggoda Taehyung dan segenap kontrol emosionalnya.

Maka yang dimaksud beralih mendelik ke arahnya, menepak kasar pergelangan si Boo dari atas kepalanya, "Niat awalmu itu apa, _sialan_?"

Dengan sok kaget Seungkwan memegangi pergelangan tangannya, berlagak kesakitan sambil menatap Taehyung seakan tak percaya, "Ih, barbarnya kumat!" empat kawannya yang lain kembali tertawa kencang karena itu, disambut si Boo yang ikut terbahak-bahak. Senang sekali mendapati wajah atraktif kawan mereka yang memberengut lusuh, "Oke, _calm_ , Man. _Pardon, jebal_. Sudah cerita saja, kami dengarkan— _sumpah_ , tidak cela-cela lagi!" Seungkwan mencekal pergelangan Taehyung yang membuang mukanya ke arah jendela dengan luar biasa kesal. Terbata-bata berkata di tengah gelak tawanya yang susah di kendalikan.

Hening lagi usai kelimanya bisa menahan gejolak mereka.

Dan Taehyung bersumpah buat kali ini ia mau menjahit bibirnya rapat-rapat, berusaha _persetan_ dengan kawan-kawan biadabnya dan tetap buangkam seperti ini. Berusaha setengah mati buat memberitahu _bahwa ia kesal_. Tidak peduli kalau ini terdengar kekanakan, tapi ia mau menunjukan kalau seorang Kim Taehyung juga _bisa marah_.

Maka dari itu ia mengumpati dirinya sendiri banyak sekali. Saat akal sehatnya sama sekali kontras dengan apa yang ia mau, bertindak di luar jalur perintahnya, dan membuat isi kepala beserta otaknya menyatakan kalau ini _tidak benar_.

Taehyung ingin menyerapah, bukan hanya untuk kelima kawannya. Tapi buat segala kebodohan dan omong kosong soal jantung hatinya yang dipupuk kebaikan terlalu banyak. _Kata orang_.

Yah, mungkin orang-orang itu ada benarnya. Karena dalam sekejap, ia bisa menetralisir amarah bagitu gampang. Seakan emosinya buyar saat retinanya mendelik dan mendapati wajah _brengsek_ Jimin yang menatapnya teduh. Oke, _buat kesekian kali_ , Kim Taehyung kembali kalah dengan egoismenya sendiri.

"Umm ...," ia mendengung lama. Entah dorongan dari mana, sepasang obsidiannya berpendar hangat dan menjernih dalam sekejap. Kembali berseri-seri tatkala membayangkan apa yang bakal ia jawab dari pernyataan Seungkwan, "Itu ... J-Jung—" debaran jantungnya terlampau keras buat ia acuhkan, degupan yang tiba-tiba berdentum serampangan sekedar mengingat momen terakhir kali ia bertemu pujaan hatinya pagi ini, "—duh, tadi pagi ...," terlalu terbata dan bingung, ama sekali tidak merasa konsisten dengan dirinya selama ini yang terus berusaha menjadi anak lelaki sejati. Maka Taehyung mendongak sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam, menatap lurus pada Jimin yang paling utama tertangkap indra pengelihatannya, "Aku, gerbang, banyak orang ...," ungkapnya kacau sambil menunjuk arah luar kaja dari jendela di sebelahnya, "Di depan mereka—ng ...," kemudian kembali ragu saat tidak cukup sajak yang bisa ia rangkum buat menjadi barisan kalimat yang tepat, "Itu ... ada satpam sekolah juga, di depan gerbang—aku ... _aku_ ...," serius membuat kelima kawannya terbengong usaha mencerna kata-kata abstraknya dengan mulut nyaris menganga, menelisik apa inti penggalan kalimat dari celah bibir kawan mereka. Tapi yang ada otak kelimanya memunculkan sembelit saat Taehyung berkata semakin rancu, "Aku ... pagi-pagi sekali—"

Tapi kali ini tersela umpatan kesal Jimin yang dengan jahanamnya menepak kencang sebelah kepala Taehyung, "Brengsek! Idiotmu kumat, hah?! Bicara yang becus!"

Si Kim mengaduh berisik karena itu, mengusak ganas sebelah kepalanya yang kesakitan. Lantas menunduk dalam-dalam saat tatapan mengintimidasi menyerangnya dari lima pasang mata berbeda, jemarinya kini bermain-main kalut di meja.

Taehyung bersumpah, untuk kali pertama dalam hidup, baru kali ini pipinya memanas bukan main sekedar membayangkan seseorang menciumnya di depan umum, "PagitadiJungkookmenciumkudigerbangdepanbanyakorang!"

' _Sangnamja_! _Sangnamja_! _I'm sangnamja_!' itu teriakan batin Taehyung yang meraung-raung menyedihkan. Meratapi keadaannya sendiri yang kini menciut bukan main. Mengambil alih peran pemuda kecil yang di mabuk cinta, menjadi begitu manis dan tak bisa berkata-kata, dengan jantung berdegup kencang dan pipi bersemu merah sampai cuping telinga. Melenyapkan segala otoriter dan arogansi yang _begitu Kim Taehyung_.

Berkat tindak reflek Jeon Jungkook, ke mana perginya Taehyung yang suka bersikap layaknya diva dunia?

— _segalanya enyah, meninggalkan remaja yang selayak baru mengenal cinta monyet dini hari._

"Apa?" pertanyaan itu tersuara kompak dari kelima siswa yang sungguhan menganga sekarang.

Jimin menjadi orang yang tempramennya paling cepat tersulut di sini. Mendapati kawan baiknya jadi begini dungu sekedar menghadapi perkara cinta, sungguh membuat isi kepalanya cepat mendidih menanggapinya, "Hei kalau betul mau cerita— _yang benar_! Astaga ... jangan bikin sensasi pagi-pagi begini, mau bertengkar hah?! Ayo kelapangan saja!"

Taehyung mendelik persis anak anjing kelaparan. Kalau saja otaknya tidak dipenuhi musim semi dengan ribuan memori Jeon Jungkook di dalamnya, mungkin si Park sudah habis ia buat bonyok _sebonyok-bonyoknya_ berani menantang ia begini terang-terangan.

Tapi bunga-bunga terlalu banyak mengisi isi kepalanya, meletupkan debaran kupu-kupu yang bersarang di dalam dadanya, hanya untuk menyulutkan amarah buat menghajar Park Jimin. Yang ada otaknya makin miring membuatnya jadi orang idiot, "Pa—pagi tadi ...,"

Fokus kawan-kawannya makin terpatri, penasaran saat tanpa sengaja Taehyung menggantung kalimat. Obsidian mereka mewanti-wanti apa yang tadi si Kim katakan, mengingat segelintir kata yang tersuara terlalu cepat barusan. Tapi mereka tidak menemukan apa-apa dan memilih mendengarkan baik-baik kali ini.

Jemari si Kim terpaut gelisah di pangkuan, merasa _cupu_ bukan main mendapati kenyataan dirinya jadi sangat _berdebar_. Lamat-lamat ia menunduk makin dalam sekedar menghinghindari tatap muka pada kawan-kawannya, mereka menatap terlampau intens. Sebab Taehyung masih terlalu waras buat memampangkan wajah apelnya ke segerombol bajingan, yang absolut bakal menertawakannya sampai mati kalau melihatnya begini _merah_. Maka Taehyung mencicit selagi bersuara, "Jungkook menciumku di depan gerbang, di hadapan banyak orang."

Dan kali ini hening menggudara bukan karena Kim Taehyung sebagai pelaku utama. Melainkan kelima kawannya yang membatu di tempat.

Taehyung mendongak pelan-pelan, merasa heran karena tidak ada tanggapan sampai cukup lama. Hingga selang beberapa detik, kelima kawannya berseru kompak, "WHAT THE F—" merasa perkataan si Kim bagai bom nuklir yang baru saja meledak. Mereka kembali menganga _, makin lebar_ sebab tak menyangka. Obsidian kelimanya membola tak percaya, dan merasakan bagaimana udara menjadi tidak bersahabat; karena seakan menjadi gumpalan terlalu besar buat jalur pernapasan mereka yang kecil.

Entah kelimanya harus mengapresiasikan hal ini dengan memberi selamat, atau gelegak tawa mencemooh sekencang-kencangnya.

Sebab, apa yang bisa mereka ungkapkan saat Jeon Jungkook tiba-tiba mencium Taehyung—ketika dua bulan terakhir mengacuhkannya bagai kotoran?

 _Pastinya ada yang tidak beres_!

Dan teriakan solid mereka berlanjut, tersuara bersamaan dipadu lelehan liur yang memuncrat, "—FLOWER!" membanjiri wajah Taehyung dengan indahnya semburan air terjun berjamaah.

" _For fuck's sake_ , Kim! _You're so daebak_!"

.

.

* * *

 **Boom! Bah!—LOVE!**

* * *

...

Kalau tidak ingat dwikkoji cantik yang tersimpan baik-baik dalam tasnya, mungkin Jungkook sudah menyembur Kim Taehyung yang sejak pagi tadi terus mengintilinya di luar kelas.

Terlebih, ini jam istirahat makan siang. Tanpa dosa si Kim mengajak kawan-kawan _paling_ dekatnya buat bergabung (atau merecok) ke meja kantin Jungkook, Jihoon, dan Hansol.

Itu tidak masalah. Hanya saja remaja Jeon ini langsung berpikir, apa isi kepala Taehyung sampai begini mengesalkan menempelinya ke mana-mana? Perkara soal ketertarikan si Kim padanya, sampai kini pun tetap menjadi bualan omong kosong bagi Jungkook.

Ia tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya pada salah satu siswa pertukaran pelajar ini. Murid sepenjuru YaGook sudah tau bahwa si _cassanova_ DMN Academy mabuk kepayang padanya, bahkan guru-guru, staf, juga satpam sekolah pun mengetahui fakta ini dengan begitu absolut. Efek lain dari Kim Taehyung yang terlalu supel dan mudah bergaul, ditambah modal tampang juga harta, menjadikan namanya mudah diingat dan _gampang_ menjadi tenar di setiap tempat yang ia jejaki. Maka ini menjadi faktor utama mengapa bisa berimbas besar pada nama Jeon Jungkook bisa turut terkenal di kalangan orang yang mengenal Taehyung.

Karena _tanpa_ atau _dengan_ sepengetahuan si Jeon. _Sadar_ atau _tidak_. Taehyung terus menceritakan betapa _memikat_ Jungkook _nya_ pada setiap orang yang ia ajak bercerita ria.

"Mau apa?" Taehyung menoleh sambil memangku dagu, menatap lekat-lekat Jungkook yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

"Mauku?" jeda mengudara singkat sebelum senyum menyebalkan terpetak di paras manis si Jeon, " _Kau pergi_. Bagaimana? Terdengar bagus?"

Saat ekspresi kawannya juga kawan-kawan si Kim kompak mengusung raut mengiba nanar, lawan bicaranya justru tergelak riang.

— _demi kambing_! Mungkin Kim Taehyung itu masokis gila tanpa otak.

"Serius Jungkook, kau mau makan apa?"

Tak ada ekspresi lain yang si Jeon pampangkan teruntuk siswa itu, selain _flat_ dan datar yang memiliki artian sama. Mungkin Jungkook sudah mulai terbiasa dengan tatapan dari sekeliling yang mengarah untuknya, maka bukan lagi _maner_ nya mengmusingkan bisikan iri dari sepasang retina yang terus mengintimidasi. Yang ia prioritaskan sekarang adalah bagaimana cara menenggelamkan Kim Taehyung ke dalamnya samudra, hingga sosok itu tak lagi sanggup muncul ke peradaban.

"Terimakasih. Tapi aku bisa beli sendiri."

Perkataannya disambut tak seatensi dari pemikiran keras kepala Taehyung yang sudah mematenkan keinginan, "Tidak bisa, aku yang belikan, kau di sini saja."

Namun justru itu penyebab otak kepala batu Jungkook hadir tanpa diperintah. Menyangkal kemauan si Kim dengan rasionalitasnya yang sudah bulat, "Aku punya sepasang kaki yang masih sehat dan uang jajan yang cukup. Jadi tidak perlu, _terimakasih_."

"Kau punya aku yang bisa mewakili kaki dan uangmu. Kau di sini, _oke_? Aku yang jalan—" nyaris Taehyung bangkit dari duduk kalau saja Jungkook tidak reflek merangkul pundak siswa itu buat tetap duduk.

"Kau pikir aku tunawisma, hah? Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" separuh mendesis Jungkook menggemelatukan gigi-giginya usaha menggertak si Kim agar melupakan niatan.

Tapi Kim Taehyung terlampau keras kepala sebagaimana kepala Jungkook yang seperti batu.

Dari jarak sedekat ini, begitu mudah bagi Taehyung buat memberi gertakan lebih _berbahaya_ pada si Jeon. Tanpa ragu remaja Kim itu mendekatkan wajah mereka sampai kening keduanya terbentur, menarik senyum pongah seraya berbisik rendah, "Aku yang beli— _atau kucium kau di sini_?"

Reflek, Jungkook menahan napas. Respirasinya tersumbat namun kekesalannya lebih dulu mengambil alih, "Kuhajar kau kalau sampai berani lakukan itu," tak kalah rendah Jungkook balik berbisik membalas lontaran Taehyung.

Yang dimaksud menarik ujung bibir makin arogan, "Eeey, katakan itu pada orang yang menciumku di gerbang tadi pagi."

Jungkook memicing. Lewat ujung bibir ia mendecih kilat, "Kau yang minta, Brengsek, kalau kau tidak bilang begitu aku juga tidak sudi menciummu!"

Lalu hening menyambut tak lama sebelum tawa rendah Taehyung mengudara di antara mereka berdua, "Hei-hei! Jadi kalau aku _minta_ , kau akan memberikannya, _begitu_?" Jungkook mebelalakkan mata tak percaya, bukan itu yang ia maksud, kurang ajar betul siswa Kim ini. Nyaris memundurkan kepala dari jarak intens mereka kalau saja sebelah tangan Taehyung tidak lebih dulu menahan tengkorak belakangnya buat tetap di posisi, "—oh! Lalu bagaimana kalau aku meminta ...," benar-benar sengaja si Kim mengambangkan ucapan seiring retinanya melirik pelan-pelan ke bagian bawah perut si Jeon, " _Itu_?"

Hening sejenak, sampai waktu di mana Jungkook menyadari arah dari akal kotor si brengsek ini bermuara. Cepat-cepat ia melepas rangkulan dari pundak Taehyung, dengan keras mendorong siswa Kim itu jauh-jauh darinya hingga terjungkal ke ubin kantin.

"Bangsat! Dasar mesum!"

Mereka sudah menjadi pusat perhatian dari awal, makin _menegangkan_ ketika saling berpangut barusan, dan luar biasa mengambil fokus penghuni kantin dengan bising gaduh Taehyung yang terjengkang, teriakan kesal Jungkook yang menggelegar dan gelak tawa si Kim yang terbahak-bahak senang dari tempatnya tersungkur.

Pada akhirnya Jungkook _kalah_. Kekeras kepalaan Taehyung mengalahkan otak kepala batunya, dengan gampang siswa itu bangkit dari lantai, dan bilang ke kawan-kawannya juga kawan Jungkook bahwa makan siang hari ini ia yang membelikan. _Semuanya_.

Maka tidak ada lagi alasan bagi Jungkook buat menolak, sebab Lee Jihoon, adalah orang pertama yang menyetujui tawaran ini. Sedangkan kawan-kawan Taehyung malah sibuk membuat siswa Kim itu kepayahan mengingat apa yang mereka pesan.

Seperginya Taehyung ke konter nasi. Canggung mengudara mendominasi atsmosfer di antara delapan siswa ini. Tidak ada yang buka suara di lima detik pertama. Sampai Seungkwan yang sibuk dengan ponselnya mulai melirik Jihoon di sebelah buat ia ajak bicara.

Disusul Hoseok yang ada di tengah-tengah Jimin juga Hansol mulai heboh bercerita soal pertandingan bola malam kemarin. Berlanjut Mingyu yang mulai sok kenal dengan Jungkook sambil menghina-hina Soonyoung yang ada di sebelahnya.

Hanya senyum kecil, dan potongan-potongan tawa hambar yang Jungkook keluarkan untuk mereka. Berbeda sekali dengan Jihoon juga Hansol yang langsung berubah akrab dan bergaul sekan teman lama. _Jungkook tidak bisa_ , isi kepalanya masih campur aduk buat menilai anak-anak kaya ini.

Walau kenyataan sudah terang-terangan berkata, bahwa mereka tidak seangkuh kelihatannya. Yah, mungkin ini faktor dari cara siswa-siswa itu bergaul— _atau,_ ada maksud lain dari keramahan mereka yang tidak biasa ini?

Setau Jungkook, ia tidak pernah melihat satupun siswa pertukaran dari kelas sebelah sempat bergaul _atau bahkan_ bertegur sapa dengan anak-anak sekolahnya, selain tebar pesona—kecuali si gila Kim Taehyung yang memang niat mengintilinya. Antara terlalu ramah, atau memang tidak waras.

Seungkwan yang pertama kali sadar, mencuri tatap di tengah fokusnya berceloteh ria dengan Jihoon. Memperhatikan bagaimana Jungkook menanggapi tanpa minat candaan Mingyu atau bahkan lawakan kocak Kwon Soonyoung. Sampai menit di mana ia memberi sarat pada si Lee buat menoleh dan menatap Jungkook di sebelahnya, Seungkwan berhenti bercerita pada adik ketua OSIS itu. Barganti fokus teruntuk Jungkook yang terlihat tak fokus menerima ocehan kawan-kawannya.

"Taehyung itu _mantan_ korban _bullying_ ," perkataan tiba-tiba si Boo sontak membuat tujuh siswa di sekitarnya bungkam, memfokuskan tatapan padanya. Keempat kawannya sadar dalam sekejap mengapa Seungkwan berkata demikian, saat mendapati ke mana fokus remaja itu terarah.

Jungkook mengerjap, lamat-lamat mulai paham mengapa siswa Boo itu menatapnya. Tapi masih heran mengapa si Boo memulai pembicaraan serius seperti ini.

Dan lantas sadar tatkala Seungkwan melanjuti sambil mengutak atik isi ponsel, "Kalau kau menaruh kecurigaan apapun pada kami—yah, _tidak masalah._ Itu hakmu dan nyatanya _benar_ apa yang kau pikirkan soal cara kami bergaul hanya dengan sesama _anak terpandang_. Tapi— _c'mon_ , Jungkook! Kalian bertiga akan jadi _pengecualian_ di sini. Karena ini tentang kawan baik kami yang _tertarik_ padamu. Maka jika itu absolut, kau pun adalah kawan kami dan kawan-kawanmu juga kawan kami. _Alright_?"

Jimin mendelik, "Kau meragukan sesuatu?" sontak mengalihkan atensi Jungkook dari Seungkwan langsung terjurus padanya, "Apa Taehyung terlihat segitu _meragukan_ buatmu?" jeda, "—yah, _terserah_ , itu sih benar-benar hakmu. Hanya saja sebagai kawannya dari kecil, aku tidak pernah melihat bocah brengsek itu begini sukanya pada seseorang."

Soonyoung yang duduk di sebrang si Jeon mengangguk satu paham, "Jungkook, aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu. Mungkin ini aneh dan tidak masuk akal, tapi cobalah percayai Taehyung sekali saja. Dia tidak searogan kelihatannya, kami yang jamin," berkata demikian halus, menjadi orang berbeda dengan Soonyoung yang tadi berhisteria dengan lawakan _absurd_.

Yang lain ikut mengangguk setuju, kecuali Jimin yang lantas menoleh heboh nyaris menjerit, " _Kami_?" obsidiannya menyalak pada si Kwon yang mengusulkan ini, "— _hell no_! Aku tidak mau jamin ah!" lalu bersungut-sungut di tempat sambil menyisir rambut silvernya ke belakang, "Ingat? Terakhir kali aku menjamin begini ke Mama Kim, si brengsek itu _hangover_ di Sanaun Saloon—"

"Sssh ...!" ucapannya tersela sebab telapak tangan Mingyu lebih dulu membekap mulutnya kencang sekali. Remaja Kim satu itu memberi cengir sok polos yang memamerkan gigi-gigi taringnya pada si Jeon, sebelum menunduk mengarahkan tatapan menyalak untuk Jimin, " _Bangsat_ , bisa diam tidak?" berbisik demikian rendah terkhusus buat siswa itu, "Dan berhenti panggil Taehyung _brengsek_ di depan Jungkook, Sialan!" jeda, tangannya makin gemas mempekap mulut si Park _sekalian_ mencekik lehernya pakai rangkulan tangan kanan, "Kau ini mau niat bantu atau menjerumuskan kawanmu sendiri, hah?"

Jimin berontak anarkis sampai belenggu Mingyu benar-benar terlepas seutuhnya. Sejenak melirik sinis pada siswa Kim itu yang justru terlihat sok inosen. Lalu mencibir buat terakhir kali sebelum kembali fokus pada Jungkook, sambil menunduk merapihkan seragamnya yang naik ia berkata, "Kalau yang jadi masalah buatmu justru karena tingkatan kasta, soal anak-anak kaya, wajah _brengsek_ nya, popularitas dan sejenis apapun itu ...," jemarinya terhenti di simpul atas dasi, menengadah sekedar mematenkan subyek obsidiannya pada si Jeon, "Perlu kau tau. _Dulu_ Taehyung tidak seperti ini."

"Jimin—duh!" kali ini pekikan Soonyoung yang terlepas dari sisi lain tempat duduk Mingyu, berusaha menghentikan kata-kata si Park.

Yang dimaksud mendelik tidak suka, "Kenapa? Kita buka saja kenyataannya, toh itu cuma masa lalu. Kalau Jungkook _memang_ tidak bisa terima si brengsek itu apa adanya— _ya sudah_ , aku juga tidak sudi melepas kawanku tergila-gila _lebih_ dalam pada orang yang _jauh_ _lebih_ _brengsek_ dari dia!"

"Setuju!" itu Hoseok yang menyahut. Akhirnya buka sudara dengan fokusnya menatap layar ponsel.

Ditimpal Seungkwan yang mengangguk membenarkan, "Iya, Jimin benar."

Maka dengan bangga hati Jimin membusungkan dada, "Nah!" menelisik air muka Jungkook yang tak berekspresi sama sekali, "Dulu-dulu Taehyung itu luar biasa _parah_ ," sudut bibir tebal si Park terangkat pongah. Berusaha serius, namun yang ada hal itu memberi sarat angkuh juga otoriter tersendiri dengan perkataanya, "Sebelum jadi sebrengsek ini. Dia cuma bocah _nerd_ yang cupu. Keluarganya berantakan, dia terlalu tertutup pada orang lain, pendiam dan tidak mudah bergaul," entah apa yang lucu, tapi Jimin tertawa usai mengakhiri pengakuan tadi.

Suara Seungkwan menyambut sambil menunjuk Jimin yang duduk lumayan jauh darinya, "Jiminie yang terus lindungi dia waktu itu. Makanya _sebiadab_ apapun kelakuan bocah ini, Taehyung tidak pernah bisa marah padanya," ia mengangguk sekali sebelum mendengung lama, "— _walau_ ... nyatanya dia memang susah marah sih," kemudian terkekeh di tempat dengan manisnya.

Lalu sahutan Hoseok terdengar dari fokusnya pada ponsel, mencoba mengoreksi, "Yah, paling kena hajar dikit."

Dan si Boo mengangguk usai berpikir bahwa ini _benar_ , "— _hm_ ... yah, paling kena hajar dikit."

Sebab itu mereka terbahak-bahak bersama begitu senang, kecuali Jungkook dan Jihoon yang merasa bahwa hal ini bukanlah sesuatu yang lucu sampai bisa di tertawakan sama-sama.

Tatkala gelak mereka mulai mereda, Mingyu yang angkat suara selanjutnya, "Sebenarnya Soonyoung dan Jimin kawannya dari SD. Tapi waktu itu Soonyoung berhianat cuma karena masalah cinta monyet."

Si Kwon buru-buru menimpal merasa tidak terima, "Ya! Bisa tidak usah ungkit yang itu? Aku juga 'kan sudah minta maaf!"

"Tapi kau ikut membulinya!"

"Memang waktu itu kau sudah ada? Jangan sok tau! Mau cari gara-gara, hah?!"

Mendengar pembelaan ini, Jimin yang duduk di sisi lain Mingyu reflek jenjulurkan lengannya demi menggeplak keras-keras kepala Sooonyoung dari belakang, "Kau yang mau cari gara-gara, Sialan! Aku saksi hidupnya, sini kuhajar kau sampai mampus kalau mau menyangkal itu!"

Soonyoung mengaduh, menggusak kepalanya sampai meringkuk di meja. Lalu mendongak sekedar memasang tampang memelas pada si Park, "Eeey ... _pardon please_ , itu sudah lama sekali. Jangan diungkit _dong_ , 'kan aku jadi tidak enak."

Dari semua orang, Jimin yang paling sensitif kalau topik ini sudah masuk ke obrolan mereka. Emosionalnya cepat sekali berubah jadi amarah yang membara-bara kesal, "Kalau aku jadi Taehyung, sudah kuhajar kau dari dulu-dulu!" tapi tetap tidak banyak berbuat apa-apa karena nyatanya Soonyoung pun sahabatnya, "Kawan macam apa yang saat susah hilang, sekalinya senang muncul di sini!" tapi kenangan menyebalkan di memorinya sungguh sulit terhapus, soal bagaimana kisah kekanakan mereka waktu sekolah dasar, "— _oh_! Bahkan lebih parah dari hilang! Kau ikut membulinya— _bangsat_ , kalu ingat-ingat itu rasanya ingin sekali kubuat kau jadi umpan monyet!"

Sementara si Park terus dibungkus emosi jiwa, kawan-kawannya yang lain justru menikmati amarah siswa itu. Kompak terbahak heboh saat jemari pendek Jimin berhasil menjangkau rambut biru terang Soonyoung. Dengan tanpa dosa menumpahkan segala kekesalannya yang tertumpuk, pada helaian halus itu. Menjenggutnya tanpa perasaan dan mengguncangnya sadis bukan main.

Kim Mingyu menjadi sama-sama jahanam, karena sebagai orang yang duduk di tengah mereka, ia justru mengabadikan momen itu dengan kamera ponselnya sambil tertawa bahagia.

Dari seluruh kehebohan di kantin sebab bising dari meja makan siang mereka. Jungkook menjadi satu-satunya sosok yang melepas jiwanya membumbung ke mana-mana. Tak seperti siswa lain yang tercengan, berteriak, bahkan terbahak-bahak menyaksikan keberingasan Park Jimin. Jungkook justru terdiam dengan pandangan kosongnya yang mengawan tanpa objek pandang, meski kenyataan sumber gaduh itu ada di depan mukanya sendiri.

Kepalanya menjadi pening luar biasa saat memikirkan hal-hal yang sama sekali tak diduganya soal Kim Taehyung. Dan ini terdengar menarik mendalami bagaimana masa lalu kelam si Kim yang tak disangka-sangka.

Tanpa sadar, Jungkook memikirkan hal ini. Menjadi hanyut atas imajinasinya hingga tak diperkirakan _ia melirih_ , berbisik buat dirinya sendiri dari fokus yang berceceran, memangku dagu di meja dengan obsidian kosong menerawang, "Korban _bullying_ , hm?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

© _Boom! Bah!—LOVE!_

III : _Jungkook, it's really love!_

 ** _tbc._**

* * *

.

 **Jo Liyeol Curhat Timing** **!**

.

Idih sori banget dedek nongolon Vkook secuil doang di chapter ini, gimana ya jelasinnya. Mestinya chapter ini tuh masih panjang buangeeet ... kukeasikan ngetik hueee

Jadi ya gitu, karena kepanjangan jadi ku potong aja buat chapter depannya =w= niatnya bakalan nongolin mereka di momen soswit gimana gituuu :v

Dan buat kak **emma** , makasih loh ya kak. Aku tuh sebenernya ga mau tau apapun soal Wings Tour jkt kemaren, APAPUN. Aku sengaja ga buka semua akun sosmed buat ngindarin baper berkepanjangan. Tapi dengan brengseknya kaka bilang ' _dek kmu galaunya udahan atau tmbh.. gegara moment taekook bertebaran di wings tour jkt.._ '

-_-?

 **Moment taekook bertebaran di wings tour jkt?!**  
Ya Lord!

Kaka ga tau apa gimana perjuanganku ngacangin kawan-kawan yang iseng ngingetin tanggal 29 dari H-7 konser, yang niat banget ngirim-ngirimin artikel di hari H-nya, sama yang ampe sekarang suka ngetagin putu-putu pas konser,- aku ngacuhin itu semua loh kak! Soalnya ku ga mau larut nangis gegulingan di kamar sambil ngayalin jorok/? Bang mphi ( =w= )

Terus dengan _cantiknya_ kaka ngebikin itu jadi **sia-sia** cuma pake satu komentar?

... -_- ...

kak, kalo dendam gegara kemaren ga kucium ya tolong kondisikan dong! Dedek pengen nangis kak! Gara-gara kaka, ku jadi kepikiran ini berhari-hari!

Kepo pengen ngestalk tapi belom kuat batin, hati, dan tisu(?) TT TT

.

 **PS** (1) **:** Semua typo yang ada adalah kekhilafan **.**

 **PS** (2) **:** Poppo dulu sini buat semua yang udah bacaaaa~ =3=

.

.

 **Special thanks for:** **Follows** **,** **Favorite** **, and** **Reviews** **in** _ **Chapter 2**_ **.**

* * *

 **Review Juseyooo!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kunjungi personal blog Liyeol juga yaa: [ **Jo Liyeol Fantasy** ]

 **Ppyong! Saranghae Bbuing! ^^v**

[11-05-2017]


	5. IV: Wanna trust me, Jungkook?

**PROHIBITED COPAS, DON'T BE PLAGIAT, DON'T BE SILENT!**

 **BTS (+SEVENTEEN) FF! DLDR! RnR!**

* * *

 _"Taehyung itu_ _mantan_ _korban_ _bullying_ _,"_

 _"Kalau kau menaruh kecurigaan apapun pada kami—yah,_ _tidak masalah._ _Itu hakmu dan nyatanya_ _benar_ _apa yang kau pikirkan soal cara kami bergaul hanya dengan sesama_ _anak terpandang_ _. Tapi—_ _c'mon_ _, Jungkook! Kalian bertiga akan jadi_ _pengecualian_ _di sini. Karena ini tentang kawan baik kami yang_ _tertarik_ _padamu. Maka jika itu absolut, kau pun adalah kawan kami dan kawan-kawanmu juga kawan kami._ _Alright_ _?"_

 _"Kau meragukan sesuatu?" "Apa Taehyung terlihat segitu_ _meragukan_ _buatmu?" "—yah,_ _terserah_ _, itu sih benar-benar hakmu. Hanya saja sebagai kawannya dari kecil, aku tidak pernah melihat bocah brengsek itu begini sukanya pada seseorang."_

 _"Jungkook, aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu. Mungkin ini aneh dan tidak masuk akal, tapi cobalah percayai Taehyung sekali saja. Dia tidak searogan kelihatannya, kami yang jamin,"_

 _._

 _"Korban_ _bullying_ _, hm?"_

.

.

.

| | **Vkook - TaeKook** | |

.

.

.

.

© ** _Chapter 4 : Wanna trust me, Jungkook?_**

.

.

...

"... Kook?"

"Jungkook!"

Si pemilik nama tersentak di kursinya. Mengedip mata banyak sekali lalu menggeleng cepat.

—sialan, dia melamun lagi.

Jungkook menoleh kikuk ke sumber suara sekedar mendapati Hansol mengernyitkan dahi kesal. Mata si Jeon menyipit tatkala mendapati kawannya mengeja tanpa suara, ' _Pinjam penghapus_ ' katanya.

Tak perlu pengulangan, Jungkook melempar kotak pensilnya serampangan ke meja Hansol, membuat sedikit kegaduhan bising, lantas kembali menghadap depan memperhatikan Cha- _ssaem_ yang fokus mencatat di papan tulis.

 **Taehyung itu mantan korban bullying.**

Obsidian Jungkook mulai menerawang lagi, menembus kosong objek pandang di depan sana—otaknya melompong dan pikirannya mulai kacau.

Oke, pada akhirnya; _dia melamun lagi_.

Tidak tau kenapa, sebab korsleting kacau di bagian mana isi kepalanya. _Ia pun bingung sendiri_ , sebab mulai memikirkan kata-kata Seungkwan juga aksi adu mulut Jimin-Soonyoung di kantin siang tadi.

Membuat otaknya dipenuhi pikiran macam-macam, mulai membayangkan _sebab-akibat_ yang diterima Taehyung dari masa lalunya.

Bukan urusannya memang— _lagi pula_ , ini cuma masa lalu. Kisah lama dari histori kelam Taehyung yang sudah lapuk. Jungkook tidak mau memikirkan ini, _sumpah_. Tapi kinerja pikirannya lebih dulu bekerja merangkai imajinasi tersendiri.

Ada sebersit niatan dari dirinya buat mendorong diri bertanya langsung pada yang mengalami. Tapi keberaniannya tidak cukup besar sampai mampu mengajukan tanya blak-blakan. _Sisi lain_ , Jungkook rasa bukan hal sopan mengungkit-ungkit memori lama yang Taehyung sendiri tidak mau membeberkan langsung pada orang-orang.

Berakhir menjadikan si Jeon ini persis orang dungu, repot-repot memikirkan hal _yang_ _semestinya_ tidak perlu susah payah ia gali _titik terangnya_ , dengan senang hati membayangkan bagaimana _cara_ si Kim keluar dari _zona keterpurukannya_ , dan memikirkan bagaimana _sulitnya_ Taehyung sebelum jadi _begini_ _terang_ dimata orang-orang.

Ya, mungkin Jungkook terlalu ingin tau urusan orang. Tapi mau dipikir bagaimana juga, Kim Taehyung tidak lagi terasa asing buat rancu ia khayalkan.

.

.

.

.

 _._

* * *

.

 **Jo Liyeol's present**

 **©2017**

.

 **Boom! Bah!—LOVE!**

— _idk like a dimmo_ —

( _Yah, Jungkook tau isi kepalanya mulai tidak beres. Sebab tanpa di perintah bayang-bayang Taehyung mulai memenuhi memorinya._ )

.

* * *

...

Seperti biasa, bel berbunyi tepat jam lima sore. Sebentar lagi musim panas, usai liburan mungkin sekolah bakal lebih panjang dengan kelas tambahan dan jam malam.

"Sol-ah, _warnet_?" Jungkook menghunus kata-kata tanpa alih memberesi buku di muka meja, tepat usai Cha _songsaenim_ keluar kelas.

Yang dimaksud mendelik lewat ujung mata, memasukkan penghapus ke tempat pensil Jungkook lalu dilempar ke si empunya, "Ayo," kemudian sibuk pada barang-barangnya sendiri, "Line Jihoon suruh keluar cepat."

Tanpa menjawab Jungkook mengeluarkan ponsel dari kantong gakuran, abai sejenak pada peralatan di kolong meja, mengontak siswa Lee di kelas tetangga tak terlalu lama lalu memasukan lagi ponselnya, "Sudah, sebentar lagi selesai katanya—ada ulangan dadakan Sastra Korea."

Hansol mengangguk sambil menyisipkan buku ke tas, diam-diam menahan tawa, " _Bagus_ , pasti anak itu sedang mendumal tidak karuan mencercai Nam- _ssaem_. Ulangan dadakan— _ya Tuhan_ , lebih baik mati."

Tawa sarkas Jungkook mengudara sebelum tanggapannya terdengar, "Berlebihan, Choi. Seperti kita siswa sungguhan saja, padahal biasanya jawab soal semester _asal-asalan_."

"Sobat, itu pilihan terakhir kalau _partner_ di sekitarmu model Chanwoo atau Bambam pas ada ujian. Jahanam pelit— _sialan_ , mereka kalau sudah di hadapkan lembar ulangan bisa jadi lupa kawan— _brengsek_ , bikin kesal kalau diingat-ingat."

Jungkook tertawa geli atas dumalan kawannya, sambil memungut pena yang jatuh ia membalas cuek, "Makanya jangan diingat. Kalau sudah tau begitu, mending jawab soal sekenanya saja 'kan, _dari pada sakit hati_?" lalu tertawa keras sekali saat mendapati muka Hansol bersungut-sungut.

Lantas hening tatkala keduanya fokus merapihkan alat KBM masuk ke tas. Memembiarkan bising lain dari kawan-kawan mereka mendominasi kelas. Saat kegaduhan ini berubah menjadi hening dalam sekejap— _terganti bisik-bisik aneh yang saling bersaut_ , Hansol mendongak.

Keningnya nyaris bertaut saat mendapati rombongan kelas sebelah, yang siang tadi ada di satu meja kantin dengannya. Berjejer di sana— _di ambang pintu kelas_ , tidak lagi terkejut tatkala mendapati Kim Taehyung berdiri paling depan, tersenyum angkuh saat obsidian mereka bersibobrok, lantas Hansol dapat dengan jelas menangkap _makna_ dari isyarat mata Taehyung yang melirik cepat pada kawannya.

"Jungkook."

Si Jeon baru selesai beres-beres barang di loker meja, nyaris menggendong tali tas ketika ia mesti menengadah. Menatap Hansol yang lagi-lagi memanggil namanya. Sambil mengenakan dengan benar ranselnya di bahu, Jungkook berdiri tanpa minat, "Apa?" ucapnya apatis.

Lantas mendapati air muka si Choi berubah _rese_ sambil menggedik alis iseng, jemari siswa itu terangkat menunjuk arah pintu kelas.

Sebab ini Jungkook bergeming, tidak berbalik atau menoleh. Bermodal naluriah yang peka, ia paham betul siapa yang ditunjuk Hansol pada ambang pintu. Terdukung pula gemerisik riuh kawan-kawan kelasnya yang heboh di tempat.

 _Brengsek_ , _pasti Taehyung_.

Dan persepsinya dikonfirmasi dengan suara _husky_ bocah SMU dengan sebelah tangan menepuk bahunya, "Jungkook, sudah balik 'kan?" si Jeon menoleh, retinanya langsung disuguhkan tampang congkak Taehyung dengan empat cecunguknya yang mengekor di belakang, "Pulang denganku? Atau kuantar?" ada jeda saat dengan jelas-jelas bisa si Jeon tangkap _senyum_ _tulus_ di muka sombong itu, "Pilih mana?"

Helaan tercekat; ia tangkap dari bagaimana napas kawan kelasnya berembus, bersama picingan iri yang tertuju padanya sungguhan tidak tertutup alih-alih.

Bangsat, anak manja ini makin berani mengejarnya terang-terangan ternyata.

"Tidak kedua-duanya, terimakasih, aku pulang sama Hansol-Jihoon,"

Atas tanggapan itu dari ujung mata Taehyung mendelik, menatap penuh makna Hansol yang tak jauh di sana. Menangkap isyarat ini, si Choi mengedip polos sebelum menarik senyum tipis di sudut bibir. Memberi logika bagus akan tanggapannya untuk si Kim.

"Ng ... Kook-ah. _Lupa_. Harus beli bungeoppang dulu di dekat terminal, Seungcheol- _hyung_ titip tadi pagi. Warnetnya kapan-kapan saja oke?" bagus, mereka jadi komplotan sekarang.

Dahi Jungkook berkerut tidak suka, tau betul ada yang tidak beres dengan kawannya, "Kalau begitu pergi sama-sama— _kuantar_."

"Tidak per—" di detik yang tepat ketika Hansol nyaris kebingungan menanggapi Jungkook (yang makin menuntutnya lewat retina), menjadi waktu Jihoon muncul di ambang pintu kelas, dengan _tampang_ _batu_ yang entah bagaimana terlihat bagai _superhero_ bagi si Choi. Sedikit kikuk ia mengacungkan telunjuk pada adik ketua OSIS itu, "Tidak perlu! Aku pergi dengan Jihoon, kau pulang saja sana. D-dah ya! _Bye_!" kemudian _buru-buru_ _kabur_ usai melambai singkat, setengah berlari buat menerjang Jihoon dalam rangkulan. Sekedar membuat siswa Lee itu kebingungan, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Hansol menariknya menjauh dari sana.

Tak lama dari kebohongan _pendek akal_ Hansol, Jungkook dibuat ling-lung saat kawan-kawan si Kim pun mulai beranjak satu persatu dengan dusta yang _sama tidak elitnya_.

Dari Soonyoung yang beralasan akan mengantar Hansol membeli kue ikan, karena jemputannya sudah datang duluan (sementara logisnya, jemputan mereka sudah menunggu dari tadi), ditimpal Seungkwan yang minta ikut (entah buat apa, padahal manajernya sudah menunggu di bawah). Lalu Jimin yang beralasan — _tidak penting sama sekali_ — ingin ke ruang OSIS buat minta izin sang Ketos, soal absensi Hoseok Jung hari ini sebab olimpiade nasional. Diakhiri racauan tidak jelas Mingyu yang membahas perkara konstelasi angkasa — _atau apalah tentang pelanet mars_ — cuma untuk _meminta pamit_ padanya juga Taehyung buat pulang duluan (mesti ke bidan. Bayi kucingnya lahiran, katanya).

Man! _Bayi kucing?_

Yah ... mungkin anak-anak manja ini jago akting, diajarkan cara mengekspresikan dialog dari lembaran naskah. Tapi yang pasti bagi Jungkook. Mereka benar-benar _payah dalam berbohong_ , bahkan hal itu menular pada sahabat Choinya yang ikutan _sakau_ dan jadi kikuk luar biasa. Padahal biasanya paling lincah mengibuli orang.

Berhujung meninggalkannya dengan si Kim bersama kawan-kawan kelas yang masih heboh mengagumi figur atraktif Taehyung.

"Jungkook— _pft_...," jelas sekali ia bisa dengar bagaimana Taehyung menahan gelegak hebohnya, "Ayo pulang," jemari panjang itu perlahan menarik-narik lengan atas gakurannya ragu. Dari ujung mata Jungkook mendelik tidak suka, lantas membuat si Kim buru-buru melepas pangutan, berubah menyuguhkan V- _sign_ di sisi kepala. Lantas berbisik cepat mengenyahkan lagak congkaknya, "Janji tidak macam-macam lagi— _janji_! Boleh pukul aku kalau kali ini sama!"

 ** _Aneh_**.

Semenjak orang tuanya bercerai, Taehyung tidak pernah lagi _tau_ cara untuk _memohon_. Selepas ia bangkit dari arena intimidasi jaman sekolah dasar, tak pernah sekali pun Taehyung _berusaha_ supaya seseorang _mau_ menyadari kehadirannya. Dan sejak terlahir ke dunia, _sekalipun_ , ia tidak pernah diajari buat memaksa orang _agar mempercayainya sungguh-sungguh_.

Karena sekarang, ia sama sekali tidak peduli apa kata orang. Dirinya adalah _miliknya_ , dan hidupnya ya _sesukanya_.

Tapi ini aneh tatkala Taehyung harus dihadaphan dengan Jungkook. Sosok yang selalu ragu akan pernyataannya, pada segala tingkah laku serta _ketulusannya_.

"Yah? Jungkook— _percaya_?" binar mengkilap itu menjernih tulus dari bagaimana si Kim usaha meyakinkan Jungkook dari segala curiga juga keragu-raguan.

Entah watak Taehyung yang kini _kembali_ pada waktu dulu, saat perangainya dikenali _tertutup_ dan _dungu_ oleh kawan-kawan sekolahnya. Atau memang eksistensi Jeon Jungkook membuatnya ingin kembali pada masa-masa lalu, di waktu dirinya masih mengenal cara _berharap_ dan _berjuang_ untuk sesuatu.

Yang Taehyung tau pasti, ia mulai kehilangan egoisme begitu besar tiap kali kakinya berpijak di hadapan Jungkook. Tidak masalah kalau harus merengek, mendesak atau bahkan memohon. Sebab Taehyung hanya mau membuat Jungkook _percaya_ buat membuka hatinya, untuk memberinya kesempatan dan Taehyung janji tidak akan mengecewakannya.

Karena _selagi mereka terbang sama-sama_ , Taehyung bakal membawa mereka pada puncak di mana Zeus bersemayam, atas seluruh surga langit ketujuhnya. _Melepaskan obsesi_ —hanya mau menjanjikan kebahagiaan. Lalu akhir bahagia sudah menunggu mereka di penghujung hari.

Dalam dekapannya merengkuh Jungkook erat-erat, tanpa pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya buat menjatuhkan Jungkook ke dasar bumi.

Apa kalau begini, _niatan Taehyung salah?_

.

.

* * *

"Sial, jadi sungguhan beli bungeoppang," Hansol mendengus lumayan keras, meniup kue ikan di tanggannya lalu meraupnya rakus.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Tua bangka itu cerewet sekali menyuruhku profesional-profesional terus. Lebih baik kabur ikut kalian, sungguhan beli bungeoppang juga tidak buruk kok," duduk di sebelah kanan si Choi, Seungkwan menanggapi sambil membuka bungkus kertasnya.

Mungkin ini perlu ditertawai, karena _entahlah_ , efek terlalu polos atau memang tidak mau menanggung dosa. Jihoon-Hansol dengan dua kawan Taehyung tadi benar-benar ke terminal Namhyun pakai mobil Soonyoung. Usai debat sengit dengan manajer Seungkwan yang memaksa si Boo buat segera ke lokasi syuting, _akhirnya mereka di sini_.

Keluar dari Bentley tipe Mulsanne kepunyaan si Kwon, meninggalkan supirnya yang diam di bangku pengemudi cuma untuk duduk _mengampar_ di pinggiran luar terminal—persis di sebelah gerobak penjual bungeoppang.

Yah, walau tadi bocah-bocah ini bicara tidak jelas dengan pikiran berantakan. Pada nyatanya, masing-masing melakukan apa yang mereka katakan tadi pada Jungkook— _selain Mingyu, tentu saja_. Karena Jimin pun melakukan hal sama, yang mereka tebak, _pasti_ sekarang sedang adu mulut dengan sang ketua OSIS.

Sebab selain gembar-gembor soal Kim Taehyung yang _mengejar_ Jeon Jungkook setengah mati, perkara hebat soal _permusuhan_ ketua OSIS YaGook dengan penerus tunggal Young-Park Corporation, menjadi topik menyenangkan lain untuk jadi bahan pembicaraan di tengah siswa-siswi sekolah. Karena Jimin pernah tidak sengaja menumpahkan cup susu melonnya ke lembar-lembar penting yang tanpa minat Yoongi bawa, ketika mereka beradu badan sampai si Min tersungkur saat Jimin _kejar-kejaran_ dengan Hoseok di koridor.

"Peduli setan deh, kenapa pula kalian harus bawa-bawa aku, hah?"

Soonyoung yang satu-satunya menoleh, menatap lekat Jihoon yang menyerapah sebal di sebelah kiri Hansol. Oke, mau dilihat bagaimana juga, Lee Jihoon memang benar-benar manis tidak peduli saat wajahnya keruh sekalipun, "Kau tidak beli?" si Kwon cuma penasaran sebab hanya Jihoon yang tidak memegang bungkus bungeoppang.

"Tidak ada uang," tanpa dosa ia membalas demikian, langsung mengundang si Choi menyemburkan kue ikan dalam mulutnya, dan membuat Seungkwan kaget karena terbahak-bahak heboh.

Hansol menoleh sambil mengusap remahan kue di bibir, "Masih dihukum ayahmu gara-gara melawan Yoongi- _hyung_?" tanyanya penasaran, menyodorkan bungeoppang yang sisa setengah ke depan mulut Jihoon, "Gigit— _jangan semuanya_ , kuhajar kau nanti," dengan wajah sarkastik yang berubah sumeringah, lebar-lebar Jihoon membuka mulut, _menyedot_ kue ikan kawannya pakai satu gigitan besar. Yang sukses membuat Hansol menyalak kesal, menepak kening Jihoon keras-keras agar melepaskan bungeoppangnya, lalu buru-buru menyembunyikan jajanan itu di balik tubuh, "Brengsek."

Sang tersangka malah tanpa dosa memapangkan cengir mengesalkan lewat mulutnya yang penuh.

"Kalian persis orang kelaparan, _tau_?" Seungkwan mencibir melihat panorama _absurd_ dua sekawan itu. Dibalas tawa kikuk Hansol dan Jihoon yang merasa masa bodoh.

Soonyoung yang duduk bersila di depan Jihoon cuma memberikan tawa kalem yang begitu _bukan Kwon Soonyoung_. Semua orang juga tau dia ini hiperaktif kelewatan, maka sudah pasti, apa yang ada di otak Hansol juga Seungkwan _nyata_ kalau si Kwon hanya sedang jaga _image_ di depan Jihoon. Walau sebenarnya si adik ketos itu bahkan tidak peduli sama sekali.

Hening sebentar sebelum Soonyoung beralih pada si penjual bungeoppang, "Paman, tolong lima lagi," lalu keduanya melakukan barter antara lembaran won dengan bungkus kertas jajanan. Kue ikan ini masih hangat, _oke_ , sungguhan bagus buat mengganjal perut. Dan tanpa si Lee perkirakan, nyatanya bungeoppang yang baru dibeli Soonyoung di sodorkan padanya, "Untukmu."

Dihadiahi lirikan sinis Jihoon, "Berpikir seperti Kim Taehyung? Menganggap murid-murid YaGook tunawisma yang bisa disuplai dan dikasihani?"

Hansol sudah hampir mencengkram mulut Jihoon. Merutuki nasip mengapa memiliki kawan-kawan yang bisa begini punya otak negatif pada orang baik. Kalau saja Soonyoung tidak lebih dulu menjawab kalem, "Berpikir seperti Jeon Jungkook? Mengganggap kami seangkuh itu buat merendahkan kalian?"

Lalu hening sebentar saat mereka saling bertatap intens akan pikiran masing-masing, sedangkan Hansol dan Seungkwan justru bersilang tatap kebingungan.

"Tidak." / "Tidak."

Maka jawaban kompak kedua siswa di sana cukup untuk mencairkan suasana jadi lebih bersahabat. Terlebih dengan Jihoon yang tak perlu berpikir dua kali buat merampas bungkusan kertas di tangan Soonyoung.

"Alasanmu bisa diterima. Dan kawanku tidak sejahat itu buat berpikir kalian merendahkan kami— _kalau memang bukan itu yang kalian lakukan_. Jungkook cuma terlalu peka, bukan pecinta negatif _thinking_ ," tanpa malu-malu Jihoon mengambil satu dari lima bungeoppang di bungkusan miliknya, kemudian dengan polos menengadah menatap Soonyoung sebelum menggigit kuenya, "Ini banyak sekali, astaga."

Sudut-sudut bibir si Kwon tertarik ceria, "Makan saja," lalu menatap Seungkwan dengan cengir bahagia.

Si Boo mencebik tak terpukau. _Yah_ ... ia bersyukur, setidaknya Jihoon tidak senaif Jungkook buat didekati.

Lalu fokusnya terganti untuk menatap Hansol juga Jihoon bergantian, "Kuakui Jungkook perasa yang baik. Kalau dibilang _merendahkan_ , jujur saja kami pernah melakukan itu waktu awal-awal datang ke sekolah kalian. Tapi ini sudah lama sekali, sebelum Taehyung terang-terangan bilang kalau dia tertarik sama Jungkook," kini retinanya beradu dengan manik Soonyoung. Melempar pikiran masing-masing kemudian balik menatap dua kawan si Jeon di sebelahnya, "Taehyung juga tidak sebejat itu untuk mempunyai pikiran kalau anak-anak YaGook _sama_ dengan tunawisma yang patut di beri iba," obsidiannya menjernih dari caranya mulai melanjuti kata-kata, "Bukan membelanya karena dia kawanku— _hanya saja_ , Taehyung yang kukenal memang _begini_. Bukan si arogan di hadapan kalian atau anak cupu yang dari dulu Soonyoung-Jimin ingat, Taehyung yang kukenal ... punya keperibadian _paling baik_ dari pada tiga puluh siswa _tinggi_ di kelas pertukaran. Walaupun pernah jadi korban penindasan, _sedikitpun_ , dia sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk jadi pembulli saat keadaan sudah berbalik seperti ini. Mudah bergaul dan tidak suka membeda-bedakan orang dari segi materi, tidak seperti anak kaya kebanyakan. Dia bermain dengan anak mana yang datang _tulus_ ke arahnya buat bersenang-senang, _bukan memanfaatkan_ ," jeda sebentar, "Taehyung itu fleksibel, menyenangkan pada orang yang baik padanya. Tapi bisa kelewat kejam pada orang yang dari awal sudah berniat buruk saat mendekatinya. Dia tidak jahat—aku jamin itu dengan hidupku."

Saat Seungkwan mengakhiri kata-katanya, _hening mengudara_.

Soonyoung terdiam tanpa kata, paham betul segala kebenaran yang si Boo katakan atas salah satu kawan mereka. Jihoon termangu, sedikit berpikir soal bagaimana ia harus merespon kenyataan tersebut, _kenyataan_ bahwa Kim Taehyung jauh dari kata brengsek yang selama ini ia kira ketika mendekati sahabatnya; menjadikan Jungkook mainan dan bahan taruhan, mendengar kata-kata tulus Seungkwan, Jihoon mulai memikirkan persepsi ini dua kali. Dan Hansol yang menjadi benar-benar dungu, bukan karena persoalan tentang Taehyung yang mereka bahas (karena ia sudah menyaksikan langsung bagaimana keseriusan si Kim pada kawannya), namun tergugu tanpa kata _sebab_ _menyeimbangi_ _hatinya_ yang _bergemuruh_ , entah mengapa berdebar keras sekali mendapati bagaimana cara Seungkwan bertutur penuh kehangatan.

Angan-angan mereka melebur, tepat saat gelak tawa Soonyoung mengudara iseng. Separuh mencemooh ia melempar remasan bungkus bungeoppangnya yang sudah habis ke muka si Boo, "Ow! Ow! _Uri_ Seungkwanie mulai lagi deh. _Move on_ , Sobat— _move on_ , sana!" dengan tepat Soonyoung menangkis kertas yang dilempar balik padanya, "Aku tau kau cinta sekali pada Taehyung— _tapi tolong_ , sadar lah cepat! Perlu kuingatkan kalau kau ada di _garis besar_ area _friendzone_ -nya?" wajah atraktifnya dihiasi ekspresi cela berlebihan, "Duh sedih sekali," jeda saat ia hampir terbahak mendapati air muka siswa Boo itu memerah padam, _sumpah_ , senang betul meledeki kawannya, "Dan sekarang—hm ... _eottokhae_? _Uri_ Taehyungie sangat-sangat suka Jungkook loh," demi Tuhan kalau saja Seungkwan lupa kalau yang bicara begitu adalah Kwon Soonyoung, sudah ia pereteli habis rambut di kepala si brengsek ini. Lebih-lebih ketika sambil berlagak inosen bocah itu mengusung raut jelek, lalu berkata sok lirih, "—kuharap kau tabah menjalani hidup."

"Bajingan."

.

.

* * *

 _Lagi_ , Jungkook kalah lagi. Kenapa selalu begini tiap kali ia dihadapkan dengan bangsat Kim satu itu?

Jika menjadi manusiawi itu salah, maka Jungkook bakal merutuki habis-habisan perasaan tersebut yang tanpa disuruh melekat jadi salah satu toleransi makhluk berakal .

Merasa simpati (yang setengah mati Jungkook anggap kalau ini murni rasa _kasihan_ ) saat binar sok berkuasa Taehyung sungguhan _redup_ , menatapnya sungguh-sungguh lewat retina pongah yang berselaput kehangatan. Tak henti bertingkah kekanakan dari cara angkuhnya yang _lenyap_ , hanya untuk merendahkan diri, mengganti aura itu menjadi kilapan cemerlang penuh harap.

Yah, pada dasarnya Jungkook tau betul ia tidak kasihan sama sekali— _dari sudut manapun_ , tidak ada yang bisa dikasihani dari orang seperti Kim Taehyung. Persetan kalau dia pernah jadi korban bulli. Ini cuma masa lalu, kisah lama yang tak lagi berpengaruh kalau-kalau ada orang jahat yang ingin menyebarkannya sekalipun.

Tapi bukan perkara itu yang Jungkook masalahkan, sudah masa bodoh dengan bagaimana masa lalu Taehyung berlalu. Yang Jungkook tau, _entah bagaimana cara mengakuinya_ , ia cuma merasa _peduli_. Buat segala tinggah otoriter Kim Taehyung yang _berubah_ _lembek_ ketika di depannya. Dan tanpa sadar _mulai_ merasakan _kuatir_ dari tiap-tiap menit ketidak peduliannya pada kisah lama si Kim, takut kalau nyatanya, masih ada sisa tertinggal yang mengganjal di hati sosok itu.

Sebab persaan ini ia menerima tawaran Taehyung— _bukan karena peduli_ , **_tapi kasihan_**. Yah, anggap begitu. Terbengong, tak habis-habisnya mengagumi bagaian dalam mobil mewah yang ia tumpangi. Tidak cukup bodoh buat sadar, kalau kendaraan yang terakhir kali ia naiki berbeda dengan yang sekarang.

Kemarin ia ingat betul ada logo familiar di luar kendaraan bercat perunggu itu—BMW Strom, yang Jungkook bahkan tidak tau kalau mobil itu cuma ada sepuluh unit di dunia. Dan sekarang ... _apa ini yang ia naiki_? Sejenis kendaraan presiden? Atau anggota kerajaan kah?

Di luar mobil ini warnanya putih, ukurannya lumayan panjang dari mobil kebanyakan. Bukan jenis LB atau Bugatti yang bakal bikin orang menganga sekedar meliriknya, sepenelitian Jungkook tidak pernah ada anak dari kelas sebelah yang pernah di jemput pakai kendaraan dengan bentuk _'Wah'_ , ketentuan DMN Academy mungkin. Dan Taehyung pun begitu, kalau bukan kolektor _gila kelas_ , mungkin mobil ini kelihatan biasa saja dari luar. Tapi nyatanya ...

"Maybach Landaulet," Taehyung berkata setengah terkekeh, lucu mendapati Jungkook yang tak hentinya menganga tanpa kedip, "Bernapas, Jungkook— _napas_. Ingat kau manusia."

Reflek Jungkook menoleh, mendapati wajah tampan itu tersenyum geli padanya. Seketika merasa jadi orang paling tolol sedunia— _ya Tuhan_ , bisa-bisanya ia bertingkah begini udik di depan anak orang kaya.

Buru-buru si Jeon menghadap depan, mengedar retinanya linglung sekedar mencari bahan pengalihan. Lantas menatap muka Taehyung lagi, berlagak kalem, "Maybat lendolet, apanya?"

Tiga garis simetris seketika tercetak jelas-jelas di dahi si Kim, bingung bukan main. Lalu saat nalarnya menyatu, ia langsung membuang muka ke arah berlainan wajah Jungkook, buat mati-matian menahan gelegak tawa yang sudah sampai menohok kerongkongan. Tapi usahanya tidak berlangsung lama karena ekspresi Jungkook terlalu polos ketika ia mendelik, maka semburan tawa siswa itu jadi tak tertutupi sama sekali.

Di depan mata Jungkook yang tak berkedip mendapati panorama mengesalkan, namun membingungkan sebab pacu jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak tak karuan. Sekedar mendapati Kim Taehyung begini ceria di sbelahnya, _tepat di depan matanya_.

"Maybach Landaulet, Jungkook— _may_. _Bach_. _Lan_. _Dau_. _Let_ ," sial, aksen Inggris Taehyung benar-benar bagus, bahkan ketika tuturannya berbaur gelak. Jungkook tidak menjawab untuk itu. Membiarkan histeria si Kim mengambil alih bising _ruangan_ , sebelum gema memekakkan itu berhenti pelan-pelan. Taehyung berdeham dua kali, sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah— _seperti biasa_ , "Ingat kau. Makanya aku minta paman Ahn bawa mobil ini," suaranya melunak. Nadanya serius, "Maaf buat yang kemarin," Taehyung menunduk saat berkata, menumpu siku di paha, "Aku kelepasan," lalu kembali mensibobrokan tatapan mereka, "Tau itu tidak sopan. Rasanya badanku bergerak sendiri— _tidak paham_ , hanya saja ... _yah_ ," kata-katanya mulai terdengar abstrak dan kikuk, bingung menjelaskan apa yang dirasa, "Mungkin efek karena terlalu senang kau akhirnya mau menerima ajakanku—" menggantung, Taehyung menunduk lagi dengan senyum cemooh buat dirinya sendiri, "— _walau harus dipaksa dulu_ ," ia bersungguh-sungguh. Betulan menyesal dari intonasinya yang padat, _pelan_ , tapi terlalu tangguh buat terdengar lirih.

Yah, pada akhirnya Taehyung menunjukan bagaimana ia bisa terlihat _begini cupu_ di depan Jungkook. Tak pernah sedikitpun otaknya bekerja untuk mengimajinasikan dirinya yang meminta maaf _begini lunak_. **_Konyol_**. Egoismenya kalah, hancur lebur atas rasa bersalah tidak masuk akal. Semenjak Taehyung menjadi Kim Taehyung yang tangguh, tidak pernah lagi ia merasa _begini frustasi_ setelah menjamah leher orang tanpa ijin.

Jungkook menggigiti bagian dalam bibir bawahnya, linglung sendiri sebab mendapati siswa Kim itu jadi seperti ini.

Apa yang salah? Apa lagi yang sudah ia perbuat? Apa begitu jelas keresahannya di mata Taehyung sebab kemarin?

Mengepalkan tangan di pangkuan, Jungkook membuang muka lurus ke depan, "Lupakan," ungkapnya pendek. Taehyung sungguhan bungkam sebab itu, ekspresinya masih sama, "Bagus kalau sadar, itu sudah cukup buatku ... toh aku juga sama," suaranya ragu-ragu efek debar jantung yang berdetak tak sinkron satu irama. Sejenak, Jungkook menarik napas panjang. Menoleh pada Taehyung bersama sepasang obsidian yang berpendar tenang, "Terimakasih dwikkojinya," senyum manisnya mengembang tipis, sukses memperparah debaran si Kim makin tak karuan dibuatnya, "Dan sudah _besar hati_ mau menukar itu _hanya_ dengan _ciuman_ ," oke, kata-kata yang terlontar tenang dari sudut bibir tersenyum itu sebenarnya kalimat sarkas. Obsidian Jungkook membara sinis ketika melanjuti sambil kembali membuang muka ke depan, "— _bangsat_ , kalau diingat kok aku jadi kesal, ya?" lalu mendengus keras-keras, "Ciuman pertamaku—sialan! Dibeli pakai barang— _holy_ ... murah sekali kau Jeon Jungkook."

Radar Taehyung menyala terang sebab racauan tidak jelas orang di sebelahnya, langsung duduk tegap dengan ekspresinya yang penasaran, "Ciuman pertamamu? Yang tadi pagi itu?" suaranya naik beberapa oktaf, terkejut. Obsidiannya membola tak menyangka.

Keterperangahan benar-benar gamblang terkuar dari feromon tubuhnya, tapi rasa _bangga_ dan _bahagia_ yang luar biasa besar lebih mendominasi jati dirinya sekarang.

 _Tuhan, berarti ... dia ciuman pertama Jungkook?_

Buat seribu tahun ke belakang, Taehyung bersumpah, tidak ada kabar yang lebih indah ketimbang ini di kehidupan reinkarnasinya.

Si Jeon mendelik asal-asalan ke berbagai arah, debar jantungnya makin keras dan kini merasa benar-benar idiot. Dadanya sakit karena gemuruh itu terasa terlalu kencang, melahapnya habis daram kegugupan brengsek.

"Mo-mobilmu ...," haram jadah, kenapa pula suaranya mesti terbata-bata begini. Berusaha keras sekali Jungkook buat tidak mengusak rambutnya sampai acak-acakan (kebiasaannya kalau sedang frustasi), berdalih pura-pura batuk, lalu menatap Taehyung pakai wajah biasa. Seakan-akan denyut nadinya tidak sedang menghianati raganya buat berkompromi konsisten dengan debar jantungnya yang jahanam. Membuat aliran darahnya meletup-letup saat sadar _Kim Taehyung itu luar biasa tampan_. Lebih lagi, tanpa almamater dan rompi DMN Akademi. Hanya kemeja putih polos dengan dasi kendur yang menggantung di bawah kancing atas yang terbuka, "—ini mobilmu?"

Taehyung menggeleng, "Koleksi ayahku."— _ayah tiriku._ '

Jungkook mengangguk setengah hati mendengarnya, "Ayahmu kolektor mobil seperti ini?" si Kim mendengung pendek jadi jawaban, enteng sekali menanggapi pertanyaan berat Jungkoook, "Orang kaya— _tidak heran_."

Taehyung tertawa tipis karenanya, "Mulai lagi?"

"Cuma bilang fakta, jangan salah paham. Aku hanya benci anak-anak manja yang terlahir kaya—bukan pengusaha sukses yang menjadi kaya."

Oke, Taehyung sama sekali masa bodoh pada ujaran sarkastik si Jeon. Karena ia tidak merasa demikian (menurutnya dia tidak manja, Bung, _sumpah_ ). Malah lebih tertarik pada hal lain, "Oh? Tau dari mana?" tanggapnya satiris— _mengolok-olok_ , "Ayahku ...,"— _yang satu itu_ —"Diplomat loh, bukan pengusaha. Sudah ditakdirkan kaya bahkan sebelum lahir, lebih-lebih dia anak sulung."

Yang diajak bicara mendengus keras, matanya memicing sadis, "Kalau begitu akan kucoba buat benci ayahmu," berkata datar tanpa beban.

"Sayangnya dia bukan anak manja. Terlalu hangat buat bersikap kekanakan dan arogan."

"Bisa dilihat nanti."

"Mau melihatnya di mana? Dia orang sibuk. Kecuali kau mau datang ke rumahku buat kukenalkan padanya jadi calon menantu—kalau itu sudah beda urusan. _Tertarik_? "

"Maaf, masih cukup waras buat bertindak tolol."

"Tetap kejam seperti _Jeon Jungkook_. Lebih manis tidak bisa? _Sedikit saja_?"

"Harga diriku bukan barang pasar yang bisa ditawar. Maaf sekali lagi."

"Tidak masalah. Dengan begini kau lebih menantang buat didapati."

"Sayangnya aku tidak bermaksud menarik perhatianmu."

"Bagus, berarti perlu dikonfirmasi kalau aku yang murni tertarik padamu. Dan itu ego omong-omong, bukan harga diri."

"Begitu? Yah, terserah. Nilaiku C di Bahasa Korea soalnya."

Taehyung bungkam, reflek mengerjap cepat, tidak lagi punya kata-kata untuk membalas pernyataan si Jeon. Buat seumur hidup akhirnya ia kalah dalam debat argumen. Tapi sungguhan, _yang terakhir itu_ sanggup membuatnya menyemburkan gelak keras sekali sampai bertepuk tangan heboh, mengeluarkan air mata dan keram perut.

Jungkook mengernyit tidak mengerti, apa lagi tatkala bisa ia dengar paman Ahn yang sibuk menyetir di depan sana juga turut menggelegarkan tawa. Tanpa sepertujuan, sebenarnya _driver_ (sekaligus penjaga pribadi) Taehyung itu terus mendengarkan obrolan _tidak penting_ mereka di ruang belakang mobil, sesekali tersenyum kecil saat mendapati cara bicara tuan mudanya luar biasa _salah_ dari bagaimana perangai Taehyung yang ia kenal tiap hari.

Si Jeon mengedip tiga kali, cepat dan ringkas. Kebingungan karena ... _memang apa yang lucu?_

"Ya Tuhan, Jungkook, kau itu kenapa sih?" susah payah buat Taehyung menggendalikan diri. Menatap Jungkook takjub dari iris matanya yang menyipit kagum, ia bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali bisa tertawa selepas ini. Lalu menggeleng snobis, "Tidak bisa ditebak. _Luar biasa_ ," kemudian tertawa lagi hingga suaranya serak, Taehyung menoleh sekedar membuat raut datar Jungkook berubah menjadi tegang berbaur candu manis, sebab ribuan kupu-kupu keparat itu kembali mengepakkan sayap di dasar perutnya, "Membuatku jadi benar-benar menyukaimu— _Tuhan_! Kurasa kali ini ... sudah tidak bisa berpaling sama sekali. _Maaf_. Aku ... _sungguhan kacau_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

© _Boom! Bah!—LOVE!_

IV : _Wanna trust me, Jungkook?_

 ** _tbc._**

* * *

Jo Liyeol's Curhat Timing

* * *

Duh, akhirnya dedek bisa juga buat si kudanil jadi OCC, dari seonggok Boo Seungkwan absurd yang gila ngejar cowok ganteng (ini yang selalu Li bayangin soal dia) =w= muehehehe ...

Dan sebenernya di sini dedek ga mau nongolin ship lain, cuma _pure_ ke BwiGguk sama _something_ (?) OTP yang bakal jadi konflik di sini. Tapi apalah daya? Jiwa ini gak sanggup menelantarkan mereka jadi single buluk =3= muehehehe ... kalo buat akang Jeyhop sih beda urusan lagi yaw. Diamah emang udah dilahirin jonesh dari takdir langit :v

Beteweh, maaciw buat feedback kalian~ duh dedek terharu huhuhu ... maaf ga bisa bales satu-satu TT kusuka ketawa-tawa sendiri pas baca reviewan kalian yang kadang suka ngajak ribut. Tapi bener deh, review pembaca itu beneran penyemangat penulis (abal-abal— _gak_ ) kaya Li loh.

Lastly, buat **_audriepramesthi_** _-eonnie_ maaciw koreksinya~ mumumu =3=

Terus buat kak **_emma_** yang waktu itu(?) ga dapet ketjuph basah dari dedek ... sini-sini kusedot mukamu kak~

.

.

 **PS** (1) **:** Semua _typo_ yang ada adalah kekhilafan **.**

 **PS** (2) **:** _Poppo_ dulu sini buat semua yang udah bacaaaa~ =3=

.

.

 **Special thanks for:** **Follows** **,** **Favorite** **, and** **Reviews** **in** ** _Chapter 3_** **.**

* * *

 **Review Juseyooo!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kunjungi personal blog Liyeol juga yaa: [ **Jo Liyeol Fantasy** ]

 **Ppyong! Saranghae Bbuing! ^^v**

[10-06-2017]


	6. V : Jungkook, all about you!

**PROHIBITED COPAS, DON'T BE PLAGIAT, DON'T BE SILENT!**

 **BTS (+SEVENTEEN) FF! DLDR! RnR!**

* * *

 _"Harga diriku bukan barang pasar yang bisa ditawar. Maaf sekali lagi."_

 _"Tidak masalah. Dengan begini kau lebih menantang buat didapati."_

 _"Sayangnya aku tidak bermaksud menarik perhatianmu."_

 _"Bagus, berarti perlu dikonfirmasi kalau aku yang murni tertarik padamu. Dan itu ego omong-omong, bukan harga diri."_

 _"Begitu? Yah, terserah. Nilaiku C di Bahasa Korea soalnya."_

 _._

 _"Ya Tuhan, Jungkook, kau itu kenapa sih?" - "Membuatku jadi benar-benar menyukaimu—Tuhan! Kurasa kali ini ... sudah tidak bisa berpaling sama sekali. Maaf. Aku ... sungguhan_ _kacau."_

.

.

.

| | **Vkook - TaeKook** | |

.

.

.

.

© _ **Chapter 5 : Jungkook, all about you!**_

.

.

...

"Di sini saja," si Jeon menoleh pada Taehyung usai mendelik antisipasif ke luar jendela mobil. Tepat di situ, paman Ahn menghentikan laju kendaraannya.

Saat mobil berhenti, si Kim menunjukan ekspresi bingung, "Di sini?" ulangnya, menatap area luar mendapati rumah Jungkook masih sekitaran seratus meter, "Tidak di depan rumahmu saja?"

Lantas si Jeon menggeleng, "Tidak-tidak— _jangan_ ," tanggapannya terdengar buru-buru. _Mencurigakan_.

Sarat penasaran, Taehyung menaikan sebelah alis, "Kenapa?"

Seakan tau negatifitas di isi kepala orang ini, Jungkook mendengus pelan, "Hyungku ada di rumah. Dapat libur dari sekolahnya, bisa repot kalau dia lihat aku turun dari mobil begini."

"Repot di bagian mananya? Kurasa tidak masalah?"

"Kepalamu tidak masalah! Kau tidak tau saja mulutnya itu ...," Jungkook berpikir beberapa sekon, menimbang-nimbang ujarannya sebelum otaknya menemukan jalan buntu, " _Sudahlah_ —dia tau kau, aku tidak mau kalian bertemu," ungkapnya jujur, nadanya cuek tapi entah mengapa membuahkan binar-binar mengkilap di obsidian Taehyung yang menatapnya tak berkedip.

"Hyungmu tau aku?"

Jungkook mengangguk snobis sambil menoleh ke luar jendela lagi, menatap jalanan kosong dengan perasaan was-was. Takut kalau saja ada tetangga yang melihat dan mengadu ke keluarganya, "Aku yang ceritakan."

Detik itu Jungkook _sukses_ membuat kilapan di mata Taehyung menyebar jadi ekspresi bahagia yang luar biasa.

Di saat si Kim sedang berhisteria, Jungkook lebih memilih membuka pintu mobil tanpa tau nyawa siswa ini sedang melayang-layang lepas dari raganya, "Sudah ya?" lalu keluar, "Tarimakasih tumpangannya," lantas berjalan singkat ke bagian depan mobil buat membungkuk pada paman Ahn yang menurunkan kaca, "Terimakasih," lelaki itu memberi senyum hangat. Kemudian menyaksikan si Jeon yang setengah berlari menuju rumahnya.

Menyisakan sang tuan muda yang masih berbunga-bunga, _mengambang di luar jiwa_.

Taehyung tau betul sampai mana batas kemampuannya. Sebesar apa eksistensinya di depan publik, tanpa menggaet nama besar orang tua, ia paham sekuat apa daya tariknya.

Maka melumpuhkan Jungkook buat jadi miliknya _bukan_ sesuatu yang benar-benar sulit. Si Jeon cuma butuh waktu, saat ia bisa menunggu lebih sabar, Taehyung tau kemenangan bakal bermuara di telapak tangannya _seperti biasa_. Dengan mudah dan menyenangkan.

Ini klasik, hanya saja jadi lebih menarik karena Jungkook terlampau naif. Berpikir terlalu rasional dan penuh kehati-hatian. Membuat permainan mereka tidak berjalan segampang semestinya.

Jujur saja Taehyung bukan tipikal anak yang bisa bersabar _segini lama_. Remaja yang lebih dari Jungkook itu banyak—lebih _tampan_ dan _cantik_ , lebih mengagumkan, lebih memikat, lebih segala-galanya, dan yang pasti; _lebih mudah dijangkau_.

Tapi, tidak ada yang bisa membuat Kim Taehyung _lebih jatuh_ dari pada bagaimana Jeon Jungkook melakukannya **tanpa sadar**.

"Ya Tuhan, dia ceritakan aku ke kakaknya? Wow— _oh my God_! _Oh my God_!"

.

.

.

.

 _._

* * *

.

 **Jo Liyeol's present**

 **©2017**

.

 **Boom! Bah!—LOVE!**

— _yah, yah. Bottom line, i'm going start to trust you_ —

( _Ini hanya antara Taehyung yang terlalu rumit untuk disangkal, atau Jungkook yang mulai kendur pada pendiriannya._ )

.

* * *

...

Sampai di rumah. Jungkook buru-buru menuju kamar melewati abangnya yang berbaring di sofa ruang tengah, sibuk menonton acara televisi. Cuma ada dia, karena biasa jam segini ayah dan ibunya masih ada di toko ayam.

Membanting pintu kamarnya masa bodoh, Jungkook melompat ke atas tempat tidur, "Durjana _curang_. Terkutuklah kau brengsek!" berteriak demikian sambil menendang bantal di kasurnya asal-asalan, "Kau dengan lagak sok baikmu! Topeng malaikatmu— _bajingan_! Mampus sana yang jauh!" umpatnya frustasi sambil mengacak-acak seisi ranjang.

Lalu teriakan-teriakan dongkol beserta rentetan sumpah serapah menggema, teredam bantal yang si Jeon bekap di atas mukanya.

Hingga suara pintu terdengar saat seseorang masuk, Jungkook mendelik membuka bantalnya, kaget bukan main ketika mendapati orang itu membawa satu pasang pantofel di tangan. Lalu buru-buru duduk—menghindar ketika sepatu berat itu melayang ke arahnya.

Dengan sebal Jungkook menyalak, "Hyung! Sinting, ya?!"

Di tempat lain Jeon Wonwoo masih bergeming datar. Lidahnya bermain-main di bagian dalam pipi, sebelum pasangan dari pantofel tadi ia bidik kembali pada sang adik, "Kau yang sudah tidak waras, Bocah! Tau berisik tidak?! Mau kusumpal lobang mulutmu pakai anus babi hah?!"

Jungkook mendengus kuat-kuat, merasa lega bisa menghindari lemparan kedua. _Sumpah_ , kalau saja dulu ia tidak pernah ikut ekstrakulikuler taekwondo (waktu SMP), mungkin kepalanya sudah bocor sekarang. Abangnya siswa akademi militer, _Sobat_ , keakuratan bidikannya tidak boleh dipertanyakan kalau sedang serius.

Hening merajai sebelum Wonwoo memilih abai dan berbalik, nyaris keluar kamar adiknya kalau saja Jungkook tidak lebih dulu mengintrupsi, "Kapan kau balik ke asrama?"

Wonwoo menoleh sinis, "Kenapa? Mengharap aku cepat-cepat pergi? Senang sekali kalau aku tidak ada di rumah?"

Dengan tanpa dosa Jungkook mengangguk pasti, "Nah."

Sukses menyulut sentimentil yang lebih tua buat melempar perabot apa saja yang ia ambil asal dari nakas, "Adik sialan!" lemparannya ditangkis Jungkook pakai bantal.

Yang lebih muda tergelak menang, "Bercana Hyungku _sayang_ ... galak sekali sih. Pantas saja _single_ berabad-abad."

"Terserah," Wonwoo memutar bola mata culas, kelewat malas buat meladeni, "Mau bilang apa? _Cepat_ , aku sibuk."

"Sibuk apanya? Cuma santai-santai bisa dikategorikan sibuk?"

"Ini namanya _healing_ , aku harus memanfaatkan hari-hari dengan sebaik mungkin, paham _berandal kecil_? Tau sendiri liburanku cuma dapat satu bulan sampai pertengahan musim panas nanti. Belum toko ayam _ayahmu_ itu, kapan lagi aku bisa santai kalau bukan sore-sore begini?"

Jungkook mendengus tak peduli curahan hari abangnya, "Ayahmu juga _brengsek_."

Selang dua detik perabot lain kembali melayang ke arahnya— _sialnya_ , kali ini kena tepat di kening. Jungkook mengaduh riuh sambil membungkuk, menanamkan kepalanya di pangkuan bantal. Sedangkan tanpa dosa Wonwoo malah tertawa sinis, "Makin hari makin kurang ajar saja mulutmu, kuadukan ke ayah mampus kau."

Buru-buru Jungkook menegakkan tubuh, seakan tak terjadi apa-apa ia melakukan V- _sign_ di sisi kepala, "Ampun-ampun! Jangan begitu Hyung, damai ya? _Mianhae-yo_?"

"Belikan aku sepatu baru. Bagaimana?"

"Kau makan tinja di kamar mandi dulu, nanti kubelikan."

"Brengsek."

Jungkook mengernyitkan gimik cemooh, " _Tuh_ , sendirinya begitu. Nanti kuadukan ke ayah."

"Adukan saja," Wonwoo membalas tanpa ngeri, terlalu datar dan konsisten, " _Kau pikir_ ayah bakal berpihak ke siapa ... _hm_? Aku siswa akademi militer, kata-kata kasar sudah bahasa keseharianku," lalu menggulung tangan di depan perut ketika bersandar di daun pintu, "Memang kau? Pengecut jelek yang sekolah di sekolahan tidak bermutu. Tidak bisa meninggikan nama keluarga, mestinya kau jadi siswa paling cerdas di angkatan supaya dapat beasiswa masuk universitas."

Jungkook masih berlagak kurang ajar ketika itu, sampai Wonwoo melanjuti sengit dengan suara datarnya, "Bukannya bolos-bolosan tidak jelas, dapat nilai rata-rata, tapi tetap diam saat diomeli guru— _nakalmu tanggung_ ," di sana si Jeon kecil mulai menelan ludah, napasnya tertahan di kerongkongan, "Dan apa menurutmu aku tidak tau kalau kau suka _merokok_ diam-diam dengan gerombolan bandit sekolahan? Bilang ke warnet buat nge _game_ , tapi nyatanya _streaming_ film porno sama kawan-kawanmu. Berlagak sok inosen di depan orang-orang, padahal kelakuanmu bejat kalau sudah kumpul _bareng_ teman mainmu— _apa aku benar_?" ia mendecak penuh ejek tatkala mendapati wajah adiknya luar biasa terperangah, "Krisis identitas, kalau mau jadi sampah— _busuk saja sekalian_ , jangan takut mati atau peduli keluargamu lagi," Wonwoo mengambil napas santai, retinanya menghakimi Jungkook, "Kalau masih prihatin dengan orang tuamu, berhenti bertingkah tolol. Kawan baikmu adiknya Yoongi 'kan? Kudengar kau juga berteman baik dengan salah satu siswa berprestasi di sekolah?" jeda sebentar, "Sayang sekali kalau nyatanya anak-anak seperti itu bergaul _sama_ _rusaknya_ sepertimu."

Hening cukup lama saat Wonwoo membiarkan adiknya menyahutkan pembelaan. Tapi nihil. Senyap megudara ketika Jungkook tak bisa menyangkal apa-apa. Maka waktu itu menjadi sekon Wonwoo paham bahwa pernyataannya _benar_.

Ia menghela napas satu kali, "Tidak bakal kuadukan ke mama dan ayah— _tenang saja_ , aku juga tidak mau buat mereka kecewa. Jadi mulai sekarang cari teman-teman yang benar, Kook. Aku tidak menyuruhmu buat menghindari kawan yang sekarang, hanya saja cerdas lah dalam bergaul, kau boleh bermain dengan mereka kapan saja ... asal tidak ikut rusak— _atau semakin rusak_. Karena kalau kau nakal setengah-setengah, _itu sama sekali tidak keren._ Kalau sungguh-sungguh ingin jadi berandalah sekolah, setidaknya kau mesti jadi pembuli yang sangar—" luapan emosional Wonwoo menggambang tak terdengar saat Jungkook justru membayangkan Taehyung karena ungkapan abangnya. Soal pembulli dan tindak penindasan di masa lalu si Kim. Hanya sebentar, sebab Wonwoo terlalu cerewet buat diabaikan, "—tapi wajahmu sama sekali tidak mendukung, _jadi lupakan_. Dan kusarankan buat bebenah diri, _atau kau mampus di tanganku_. Paham?"

Jungkook tersentak untuk ini, tanpa sadar reflek mengangguk. Terkejut bukan main, napasnya tercekat di kerongkongan. Oke, Jeon Wonwoo dalam mode serius bahkan lebih seram dari amukan dewa yang menenggelamkan Atlantis. Nyaris akalnya kosong buat bertanya-tanya, dari mana Wonwoo tau ini semua? Kalau saja ia tidak lebih dulu menyadari bahwa abangnya dan Min Yoongi itu kenalan waktu SMP. Sebatas teman _nongkrong_. Jadi sudah pasti, dari sanalah ia mensuplai informasi.

Terakhir kali sebelum Wonwoo melangkah pergi meninggalkan sang adik dengan kamar yang berantakan, ia sempat bersuara lagi. Namun nadanya berubah jahil, "Lalu soal— _si anak kaya_ , kau sungguhan tolol kalau melepaskannya begitu saja. Kepalamu bakal kujagal sampai berani mendepaknya dari hidupmu, _sebelum kau menerima_ _keuntungan_ dari _keberuntungannya_. Hidup yang _pandai_ , Kook. Tapi— _yah_ ... pecundang sepertimu kusarankan jangan terlalu nekat buat berharap banyak-banyak. Apa lagi pada orang-orang kaya seperti itu—jaga _lubangmu_ , jangan murahan. Sebab perasaan mereka mudah _datang_ dan _pergi_ ," kemudian tergelak sinis sambil melenggang, lenyap dari pengelihatan Jungkook, "Kecuali kau Upik Abu yang kena percikan serbuk malaikat! Maka kau bakal jadi orang paling beruntung di alam semesta!" dan teriaknya terdengar kencang dari luar kamar.

Menelantarkan Jungkook termangu di atas ranjang. Berpikir dan merenungkan kata-kata sadis abangnya.

Bukan lagi hal mengejutkan bagi Jungkook saat kena bombardir pernyataan telak dari orang itu, yang sesungguhnya Jungkook sendiri mengerti, bahwa kelakuannya _tidak seburuk_ apa yang abangnya lontarkan dari kata-kata pedasnya.

Jungkook selalu sadar diri dan memikirkan konsekuensi. Rasionalitasnya terlahir benar-benar besar.

Maka ia paham betul di mana saatnya ia menjadi _nakal_ dan _patuh_ pada tempat berbeda. Bagaimana _cara bergaul_ dengan berandalan sekolah bersama Hansol-Jihoon, adalah cara berbeda yang ia gunakan saat bergaul dengan anak-anak lugu atau kawanan elit kelas sebelah. Harga dirinya yang mesti terkendali saat berhadapan dengan guru, adalah hal berbeda dari pada saat menghadapi kawan sebayanya. Dan _benar-benar_ _paham_ bagaimana ia mesti menanggapi _Kim Taehyung_ dengan cara yang berbeda tatkala dihadapkan dengan para gadis yang mengejarnya.

Jungkook sudah cukup tau diri buat tau determinasi dari _menindas_ dan _berani mati_. Menjadi nakal seutuhnya bukan hal bagus, tapi separuh nakal dalam konteks _aman_ lebih terdengar _keren_ menurutnya—peduli setan kata abangnya. Sebab setikdanya selama ia bisa menggendalikan emosional di saat dan waktu yang tepat, tidak barbar dan serampangan, adalah tindakan yang benar.

Meski begitu, bukan berarti ia menganggap Wonwoo _salah_. Orang itu benar—menurut pengalaman Jungkook selama hidup menjadi adik tunggalnya, perkataan Jeon Wonwoo tidak pernah salah ketika mengoreksi orang. Maka yang perlu Jungkook lakukan sekarang adalah merenungi kata-kata abangnya, mengambil sisi positif buat ia cerna jadi bekal kebaikan. Membuang hal negatif dan _cukup_.

— ** _cukup_**.

Meneruskan ini hanya akan membuat jantung hatinya terasa nyeri. Memang Wonwoo selalu benar, tapi untuk _yang terakhir_ , **buat kali ini saja** , ia ingin sekali menganggap Wonwoo menjadi orang paling _salah_ di dunia. Sebab Jungkook juga bingung mengapa ia tidak bisa terima prasangka _hyung_ nya. Mengenai kondisi hati Taehyung yang disama-samakan dengan kebanyakan anak orang kaya.

Jungkook memeluk bantal di pangkuan, lamat-lamat matanya terarah pada dwikkoji cantik yang ia pajang di atas meja belajar.

Semua orang bilang Taehyung berbeda 'kan? _Iya 'kan_? Kalau begitu ...

 _Boleh Jungkook mempercayai satu fakta ini_?

Hanya yang ini, **_tidak lebih_**.

.

 _._

* * *

Dari subuh, harinya sudah rusak. Jeon Wonwoo yang pulang ke rumah adalah musibah terbesar menurut Jungkook, sebab untuk apapun, bagaimana cara Jungkook bisa menjuarai segala hal, buat menang melawan _hyung_ nya adalah sebuah mitos. Ini telah menjadi paham Jungkook sedari kecil.

Jadi ketika orang sinting itu dengan jahanam mendobrak kamarnya jam lima pagi, membawa segayung penuh air keran, menyiramnya barbar dan dengan serampangan menggeret-geretnya ke kamar mandi. Jungkook cuma bisa mengumpat dalam hati.

Karena melawan Wonwoo sama saja melawan ayahnya.

"Jungkook!" seruan Hansol terngiang dari samping.

Siswa Choi itu baru sampai, meletakan tasnya dan sedikit heran mendapati Jungkook sudah ada di tempat segini pagi. Biasanya si Jeon datang kalau jam pelajaran sudah berdentang—entah terlambat, atau menghabiskan waktu di kantin dulu.

Membumbungkan aura kelam dari balik punggung yang menelungkup lesu di meja. Ia cuma menanggapi ala kadar, "Hm?"

"Wow! Kesambet apa, Man? Jeongguk Jeon datang jam segini? Kau mabuk ya?"

"Cerewet, _ngantuk_ brengsek, otakku buntu. Ingin tidur— _sumpah_ , demi Tuhan aku bangun jam lima pagi. _Hyung_ sialan itu mestinya tidak usah pulang-pulang saja sekalian. Kenapa harus muncul saat mau liburan—duh, mataku berat," Jungkook menanggapi asal-asalan, suaranya teredam serak di kerongkongan.

Hansol hanya terkekeh kecil sambil memutar bola mata tak terpukau, " _Ngawur_ ," tak mau ambil pusing banyak-banyak, cukup paham kegundahan hati kawannya, "Ayo keluar, malas di kelas," ungkapnya sambil melepas topi gakurannya ke laci meja, "Nanti kuhubungi Jihoonie."

Jungkook tak bergeming, masih betah di tempat, "Kau saja, aku mau tidur."

Ungkapannya disambut gelengan tidak terima dari Hansol, sampai si Choi mesti memaksakan kehendak buat menyeret lengan Jungkook untuk keluar, "Ayo—ayo, Kook. Bangun-bangun!"

...

Menggeret langkahnya malas, Jungkook mesti berjalan mengekor di belakang Hansol juga Jihoon. Ia dan si Choi baru saja mendatangi kelas adik ketua OSIS itu buat ke kantin sama-sama, padahal Jungkook lebih minat menghabiskan jam paginya buat bermimpi ria.

Mungkin Jungkook luar biasa mengantuk, hanya saja telinganya masih berfungsi waras buat menghantarkan kesal, sebab gema pekikan yang bersaut heboh di sini.

Di lorong lantai tiga yang luar biasa ramai, jelas sekali ia bisa dengar teriakan histeris para siswi yang mengerubung di pinggiran koridor. Menyaksikan pertandingan basket di lapangan sana.

"Ya Tuhan! Mereka benar-benar tampan, astaga!"

Oh, oke. Ini pasti kompetisi dari kelas pertukaran. Masa bodoh, terserah mereka deh.

"Yang rambutnya biru ... manis sekali _!" berisik, sumpah. Siapa sih siswi bawel yang teriak begini nyaring?_ "Kwon Soonyoung!" _ampun, Tuhan, apanya yang manis dari gumpalan biru itu? Matanya aneh sekali padahal. Kasihan, selera gadis ini buruk kalau kagum dengan yang seperti itu._

"Paling tinggi itu Kim Mingyu 'kan?! Yang rambutnya warna platina!" _nah, kali ini yang teriak laki-laki. Fanboy eh? Tidak malu ikut-ikutan histeris begitu?_ "Dia yang ada di majalah JL!" _oh? Artis? Majalah JL? Anak kelas sebelah ada yang model? Memang Kim Mingyu yang mana? Tidak ingat._

"Lihat yang rambutnya silver! Itu Park Jimin! Park Jimin! Di sana! Yang pegang bola!" _hah? Di bawah tanding basket 'kan? Itu makhluk cebol memang bisa? Duh, padahal tinggi badannya tidak keren sama sekali, apanya yang bisa dikagumi, hah? Kalian malah kelihatan menyedihkan kalau heboh begini._

" _Goddammit_! Jung Hoseok dan rambut oranyenya ... Tuhanku! Tuhanku! Dia luar biasa!" _Tuhanku! Tuhanku! Kenapa pula kalian mesti menyebutkan warna rambutnya? Apa itu trademark mereka? Hah? Kalau misalkan mereka besok gundul bagaimana? Mampus saja kalian!_

Hansol mendelik dari ujung mata, heran bukan main mendapati Jungkook yang mengekor di belakang tengah terkekeh sinis, "Ini anak sudah gila ya? Dari pagi kelakuannya aneh-aneh begini," cibiran pongahnya sontak membuat Jungkook sadar, lantas menengadah dan sadar dari lamunan kantuknya, "Kenapa tertawa?" disambut pertanyaan telak si Choi yang menghentikan langkah, turut memogokkan gerak kaki Jihoon. Si Lee ikut menoleh.

"Sudah dibebani Kim Taehyung, Wonwoo- _hyung_ pulang pula. Otaknya makin tidak waras 'kan, _kasihan_ ," itu ungkapan prihatin Jihoon yang dibuat-buat, berlagak sok sedih.

Jungkook sendiri hanya memperkeruh wajah sambil bersungut-sungut, "Bajingan—dosa apa aku punya teman macam kalian?"

Ucapan dongkolnya malah dibalas _tampang babi_ Hansol-Jihoon yang melakukan V- _sign_ di sisi kepala.

Lalu pada akhirnya mereka kembali melangkah sampai ke salah satu sisi lorong yang lumayan sepi, Jungkook hanya menurut ketika langkah mereka kembali macet sebab Hansol yang tertarik buat menyaksikan pertandingan di bawah. Sedangkan Jihoon entah sejak kapan tidak mempermasalahkan hal demikian, lebih lagi ikut menikmati bagaimana si Choi menonton.

Dan Jungkook dengan penuh minat, memilih merapat ke dinding, mengampar di sana dan bersandar buat siap-siap tidur. Tapi baru tiga menit berselang, suara Hansol sudah mengintrupsi bunga mimpinya. Membawa ia kembali sadar sebab siswa itu memaksa buat si Jeon tetap terjaga, "Kook, Kook, kemari, Kook— _cepat_."

Menggeret langkah ogah-ogahan, Jungkook beranjak dari posisi. Menyelip di tengah Jihoon-Hansol buat memangku dagu di pinggiran koridor, "Hm?"

"Lihat-lihat! Bukannya mereka lucu?"

Jungkook mengedip beberapa kali, cukup lama memperhatikan pemandangan di bawah sampai kepalanya berasap bingung. Lantas ia menoleh pada si Choi, "Apa yang lucu? Sinting ya?"

Hansol terkekeh tipis sebab ini, lalu menggeleng, "Tidak tau," jawabannya sukses mengundang sulut kanibalisme Jungkook. Sebelum ia kembali berkata lebih jelas, "Hanya seperti ... _ini sungguhan lucu_. Isi murid di kelas sebelah kelihatan serupa gumpalan harum manis kalau dilihat dari atas sini, _rambut mereka itu loh_ ... serasa lihat pelangi."

"Apa deh," Jihoon yang menyahut tanpa menoleh ke kawan-kawannya, masih fokus menatap panorama di bawah, "Mereka persis brandalan pengedar shabu-shabu yang suka _hangover_ di pinggiran Calivornia, aku malah jijik melihatnya— _norak_."

Hansol mendengus kecil, lalu gelegak tawanya tersengar sarkas, "Kau kebanyakan menonton _bluefilm_ , Ji. Aku tau itu salah satu _scene_ di Daisies Porn."

Sontak Jihoon menoleh, menatap lurus pada Hansol; mengacuhkan Jungkook di tengah mereka, "Dan kau sudah menontonnya?" ajunya sarkastik.

Kening Hansol mengkerut tidak terima, "Kau yang kasih linknya, sialan."

"Itu link dari Yoongi- _hyung_ , brengsek."

"Pantat ayam, tampang sepertimu biasa geledah Google buat cari film porno tau?"

"Otakmu kotor, jangan maling teriak maling, Choi. Kau yang biasa tunggu updatean seri fake-taxi 'kan?"

"Mengelak saja terus, bukannya itu kau ya? Fitnah itu kejam, Man!"

"Bajingan dasar—"

Seruan jengah Jihoon tersela, akibat ungkapan Jungkook yang lebih dulu berkomentar menengahi kedua kawannya, "Sobat, aku lagi dilanda kantuk berat dan ditarik ke mari cuma buat dengar kalian debat-cabul? _Please_ , tolong pahamilah diriku. Aku masih polos loh."

Sontak ungkapannya sukses membuat raganya meraih _tinjuan cinta_ dari sahabat-sahabat baiknya.

Sedangkan Jungkook sedang mengaduh kesakitan, dua orang yang tadi adu mulut justru kembali tenang. Menonton kembali pertandingan di bawah, "Kok boleh ya mereka mulai KBM dengan tampilan begitu?" suara Jihoon mengudara usai beberapa sekon, tak peduli sama sekali tatapan murka Jungkook yang membara-bara.

" _Yeah_ , aku juga punya pertanyaan sama dari awal mereka hadir jadi murid pertukaran," suara Hansol menanggapi, "Lebih-lebih, sekolah macam apa DMN Academy yang membiarkan muridnya keliatan segini arogan?" lalu obsidian remaja ini terganti, menoleh sekedar mendapati Jungkook yang sudah kembali berdiri tegak. Si Jeon cuma menggedik bahu acuh merasa tidak tau dan tidak peduli, lantas Hansol kembali melanjuti separuh heran, "Kan pedoman resmi akademi mereka bukan di seni dan keartisan. Atau memang begitu kebebasan yang diberi sekolahan elit—"

Ungkapan tanyanya tersela, putus di tengah-tengah sebab histeria siswa-siswi di sekeliling ketiganya. Atau mungkin gema dari lantai lain membuat Hansol mengatup bibir rapat-rapat. Sebab pekikan mereka timbul saat sama-sama mendapati satu siswa yang baru muncul dengan seragam sekolah tidak diganti ke pakaian olahraga.

 _"_ _AAA! Taehyung! Taehyung! Itu Kim Taehyung!"_

Jungkook mengernyit. Atensinya lantas beralih ke satu arah di mana fokus perhatian murid lain bermuara. _Di sana_ , Kim Taehyung dengan _cengengesan_ genitnya melambai _caper_ ke sepenjuru YaGook.

Ya, nyatanya Taehyung hanya _playboy_ centil yang sedang belajar insyaf.

 _"_ _Dia keluar—ya Tuhan! Akhirnya!"_

"Keluar? Memangnya dia Jin?" entah kenapa kali ini Jungkook sama sekali tidak bisa mengutarakan apa yang ingin ia komentari sekedar dari dalam hati. Dan gumamannya berhasil membuat Jihoon juga Hansol melirik dari sudut mata.

 _"_ _Crocodiles sake! Taehyung datang! Dia tampan sekali!"_

"Dia datang? Duh, gaya kalian persis orang primitif yang tidak pernah lihat _gadget_ ," Jungkook mencibir jengah sebab ini, suaranya pongah namun juga sarat akan kekesalan yang tidak ia pahami. Lalu hening menggerayapinya cukup lama sampai ia mengingat sesuatu, "Ah— _benar_ , jalang manja itu selalu menghadangku di depan gerbang 'kan? Jangan-jangan pagi ini juga? Tapi dia di sana? Berarti hari ini tidak menungguku, ya?"

 _"_ _Rambut merahnya mendebarkan!"_

"Apanya yang mendebarkan?!" entah kenapa Jungkook separuh berteriak, frustasi tiba-tiba. Otaknya melompong dibawa angan-angan, "Dia punya obsesi aneh atau apa sih? Kenapa rambutnya harus merah?" tanpa disadari dengusan jengahnya semakin membuat Jihoon juga Hansol melongo di tempat, mendengarkan bagaimana kawan mereka sedari tadi bergumam stres. Terlebih ketika Jungkook mengangguk-ngangguk—sarat akan implikasi, kemudian tersenyum jahat, "Lihat saja, apa yang bakal kalian debarkan lagi kalau si idiot itu ganti warna rambut."

 _"_ _AAA ... my Taehyung!"_

Jungkook menganga selepas teriakan super ini menggema tidak tau malu, entah dari lantai berapa, yang pasti itu ulah siswi sinting tidak punya etika. Si Jeon mendecih pongah, "My Taehyung?" sorot matanya satiris menghantam raga si Kim yang malah tertawa riang bersama kawan-kawannya di bawah sana, menanggapi teriakan tadi.

Lalu tanpa sebab, Jungkook merasa ada yang salah dari dirinya. Emosionalnya, akal pikirnya, dan segenap kontrol perasaannya. Menjadi campur aduk dan tak tertahan lagi buat ia kendalikan, semuanya melebur jadi satu. Yang Jungkook sediri tidak pahami mengapa bisa begini.

Sampai rasionalitasnya kembali, ia mendecak, "Ck! Sial, anak-anak ini kenapa cerewet sekali sih?" lalu memutar tubuh, "Ayo ke kantin saja," kemudian berjalan mendahului Hansol dan Jihoon yang kebingungan di tempat.

.

 _._

* * *

Jam masuk kelas masih lima belas menit lagi, jangka waktu yang sangat-sangat lama buat Jungkook. Kalau saja bukan gara-gara Wonwoo, mungkin ia masih bergelut diranjangnya saat ini.

Puas jajan di kantin, ia nyaris merapat ke meja pojok buat ambil bunga tidurnya lagi. Kalau Jihoon tidak lebih dulu menarik kerah belakang gakurannya, membawanya buat keluar kantin menuju taman belakang.

Setidaknya di sana lebih nyaman buat menghabiskan waktu menurut si Lee.

Tapi langkah mereka berganti arah saat obsidian Jungkook menangkap anak-anak kelas sebelah bergerombol di ujung koridor, selepas usai tanding basket. Jungkook yang jadi melangkah paling depan, entah mengapa mendapati Taehyung di sana membuat kakinya seakan-akan berjalan sendiri.

"Mau ke mana?" suara Hansol mengudara.

"Bilang ke jalang manja itu aku sudah datang."

"Hah?" kernyitan tidak mengerti terperi di ekspresi kedua kawannya, "Buat apa?"

Jungkook menggedik bahu acuh, "Siapa tau habis ini dia mau menungguku di depan gerbang?"

Gelak tawa dua siswa ini yang kemudian menggena satiris, mengolok-olok kawannya dari bagaimana vokal mereka terhempas.

"Duh, Jeon. Perhatian sekali," sindir Jihoon.

"Jangan berlebihan," tanggap Jungkook masa bodoh.

"Bukannya berlebihan, aneh saja. Kenapa pula kau mesti melapor padanya? Bukannya kau tidak suka?"

Si Jeon menghentikan langkah lantas berbalik menatap kawan-kawannya, "Memang. Lalu kenapa?"

Jihoon menggulung tangan di depan perut, berlagak pongah dengan aura otoriternya, "Kenapa tidak kau acuhkan saja? Biarkan dia tidak tau kalau kau sudah datang, sampai bocah kaya itu mampus menunggumu di gerbang."

Jungkook berdeham sekali. Oke, ini ide bagus. Tapi entah kenapa otaknya kembali berangan-angan, "Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia tidak menungguku?"

Pertanyaannya sontak membuat Jihoon juga Hansol mengedip di tempat, termangu tidak menyangka. Mereka yang punya kawan terlalu bodoh, atau isi kepala Jungkook sudah lumer dan berceceran ke tempat sampah?

"Yasudah, mau diapakan?" tangkap Jihoon sambil memutar bola mata culas, "Kenapa?" lantas obsidiannya mengambil fokus menghakimi si Jeon, "Kecewa kalau dia tidak menunggumu?" pertanyaan ini sarat sarkasme yang mengawan penuh.

Iris Jungkook melebar, merasa tidak terima bercampur kesal luar biasa. Lebih-lebih saat mendapati air muka Hansol seakan satu faham dengan si Lee.

Ya Tuhan, apa mereka berdua penghianat? Mengapa memperlakukannya begini jahat?

"Hei, kau ini apa-apaan ... ?" suaranya terdengar tak menyangka.

Tapi Jihoon justru menjawab dengan santainya, "Kook-ah, jujur saja, walaupun secuil—sekecil _biji_ _bawahmu_. Perasaan _care_ buat Kim Taehyung ada 'kan?" jeda, "Kau ... walaupun sangat-sangat dikit, rasa suka buat anak kaya itu ... _ada 'kan_?"

Jungkook menganga atas ini. Kenapa pula tiba-tiba Jihoon mempertanyakan hal tidak penting seperti ini? Kenapa kawannya jadi begini?

"Ji—"

"Jungkook," suara Jihoon terdengar lebih serius, "Kami bukan kawanmu yang jahat, kita sudah bersahabat lumayan lama 'kan? Kalau kau pikir kami tidak paham dirimu ...," senyap mengudara sebentar, "Kau salah," kening Jungkook mengernyit tidak suka. Mengalihkan fokus pada retina Hansol yang sama serius menghantamnya, "Akhir-akhir ini kau berubah, semenjak Taehyung lebih gencar mendekatimu. Kau pikir kami tidak sadar?" hazel Jungkook kembali bersibobrok pada manik hitam Jihoon, "Kupercayai kau orang paling hebat memendam perasaanmu sendiri. Tapi akui saja, kau mulai terasa kacau, frustasi dan entah apa—yang pasti kau terasa beda."

Si Jeon menghela napas kasar, retinanya beralih ke mana-mana. Sebelum kembali menatap Jihoon, "Apanya?" ketus Jungkook.

"Entah," si Lee menggedik bahu acuh tak acuh, "Sebagai kawan, hanya merasakan ada yang _beda_. Paham maksudku? Seperti ketika Hansol bertengkar dengan Seungcheol- _hyung_ , saat dia terlihat sedih buat kita padahal orang-orang melihatnya biasa saja. Semacam itu. Perasaan sahabat?"

Jungkook menelan liurnya yang seperti gumpalan, napasnya tercekat dikerongkongan, "Jangan samakan," intonasinya terdengar tegas.

"Jungkook," kali ini suara Hansol memanggilnya, "Kami tidak akan memaksamu buat mengakui kalau kau mulai terjerat pada Kim Taehyung. Karena aku juga tidak yakin kalau kau paham atas perasaanmu," Jungkook melihat Jihoon yang mengangguk setuju saat Hansol melanjuti, "Hanya saja sebagai kawanmu ... kami cuma mau memberi yang terbaik."

Ungkapan si Choi sontak mengundang tawa ejek jungkook yang sarat main-main, "Duh kalian ini ... sudahlah, jangan begini. Sebenarnya kalian ini mau bicara apa? Lagak kalian aneh-aneh, tau?" kemudian ia memaksakan gelak tawa, "Kalau begini kalian malah persis aktor protagonis sinetron yang menyadarkanku supaya insyaf."

Hansol dan Jihoon masih bergeming di sana, menatap Jungkook lamat-lamat sebelum mengambil tawa snobis, "Yah, yah. Terserah apa katamu deh," Jihoon yang bersuara apatis, "Tapi Jungkook ... aku cuma mau ingatkan. Kau bakalan menyesal setengah mampus kalau sia-siakan Taehyung begitu saja," Jungkook mengerjap sebab ini, semakin terpukau ketika Jihoon melanjuti cuek, "Kalau kau mau tau, _ternyata_ , dia tidak seburuk apa yang ada dipikiranmu. Kalau kau mau memberi kesempatan buatnya, _mungkin_ , kau tidak bakal menyesal."

Oh, Tuhan. Ada apa dengan sahabat super juteknya ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi begini?

Apa gara-gara kemarin dibawa Hansol beli bungeoppang? Efek samping diantar Seungkwan-Soonyoung? Jangan-jangan otaknya kena cuci di mobil anak-anak kaya itu?

"Wow! Lihat siapa yang bicara? Padahal sampai tadi masih memaki anak-anak kaya di kelas pertukaran."

"Oh? Siapa ya?"

"Tidak ingat, Lee?"

"Maaf, Jeon. Ingatanku kurang baik."

"Begitu? Hm ... kau dengan otak kecilmu itu, bangsat memang."

" _Thanks_ , sialan."

" _You're welcome_ , brengsek."

"Duh, kalian berdua ... mati sana."

" _Love you too_ , Choi." / " _Love you too_ , Choi."

.

 _._

* * *

Istirahat makan siang, Jungkook meregangkan otot di sepanjang koridor saat menuju kantin. Kakinya kebas akibat hukuman dari Im- _ssaem_ sebab ketahuan tidur. Mungkin Jungkook sudah kelewat bodoh karena berlaku demikian. Dia duduk di barisan paling depan, namun nekat tidur di kelas— _good job_! Dijamin otaknya sudah tidak ada.

Pembahasan lain, pada akhirnya Jungkook tidak jadi menghampiri Taehyung pagi tadi. Ia berbalik dan mengikuti langkah awal Jihoon menuju taman belakang sampai bel masuk terdengar.

Dan atas alasan ini, mengapa ia menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang. Sebab Kim Taehyung dengan heboh berlari ke arahnya setiba siswa itu menjejaki kantin, bersama sahabat-sahabat dekatnya. Menggeser duduk Hansol buat menyelip di tengah-tengah, persisi menghimpit Jungkook.

"Jungkook, dari mana saja? Aku menunggumu loh di gerbang tadi pagi. Kukira kau tidak masuk?"

Jungkook memutar bola mata malas mendengar histeria siswa ini, lalu melirik sengit, "Menungguku dari mana? Kau 'kan main basket dari pagi."

Taehyung mengedip polos atas ucapannya, "Kau ...," jeda, "Lihat aku?" kemudian obsidiannya tiba-tiba berbinar, "Serius?"

Acuh tak acuh, si Jeon hanya membuang pandang kembali ke nampan makannya lalu mengangguk tipis.

Sementara Jungkook tak mempedulikannya, Taehyung justru memangku dagu sambil mengagumi wajah Jungkook begitu sungguh-sungguh, "Wow, kau lihat aku," gumamnya asal sambil cengengesan, "—oh!" ia berseru tipis saat sedikit menegapkan duduk tanpa melepas pangkuannya, "Berarti kau datang pagi?"

Usai menelan kuah sup ikan, Jungkook menoleh. Menatap muka Taehyung yang berada di jarak luar biasa dekat, "Apa pedulimu kalau aku datang pagi?"

"Sangat-sangat peduli," bukan Taehyung yang menjawab, sontak Jungkook menoleh menghadap depan. Mendapati Seungkwan yang mengambil duduk di sebelah Jihoon, disusul kawan-kawan si Kim yang lain, "Dia langsung kabur loh habis tanding basket selesai, ke depan gerbang buat menunggumu," pernyataan ini disambut anggukan apatis Taehyung. Merasa separuh malas menanggapi ujaran kawannya, sebab baginya, mengagumi muka Jungkook lebih bagus ketimbang apapun.

Si Jeon memaksakan senyum buat Seungkwan, sementara dalam hati ia mendecak sinis, _'Langsung kabur, hm? Parabola sekali. Memang aku tidak lihat kalian tebar pesona dulu di koridor.'_

"Oh! Tadi aku tidak lihat kau tadi di lapangan?" ini suara Hansol menatap lekat-lekat figur si Boo di sebelah kawannya.

Sambil mengaplikasikan _ion face_ , Seungkwan menanggapi separuh cuek, "Tidak semua siswa DMN bisa main basket, Sobat. Aku salah satunya," si Choi ber-' _ah_ ' ria sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Nah-nah, si macan betina!" vokal Jimin melengking, siswa itu sudah duduk di sebelah Hansol. Obsidiannya membara kesal mendapati seorang siswa yang menyantap makanannya lumayan jauh dari meja mereka.

Seruannya membuat yang lain meoleh serentak menatap ke arah mana si Park memandang.

Oh, _si Ketua OSIS_.

"Kalian tau?" Jimin langsung menatap kawan-kawannya bergantian, termasuk Hansol-Jihoon juga Jungkook yang ikut menatapnya, "Kemarin waktu aku minta ijin buat Horse-seok, dia mempersulit pengesahan suratnya," lalu mendengus jengkel, "Bajingan sekali tidak sih?" sudut matanya kembali mengintai Min Yoongi di sana, "Aku curiga ... jangan-jangan _dia suka aku_? Kerjanya selalu cari perhatian _sih_ ," ungkapnya yakin.

"Tidak mungkin," Jimin menoleh lagi ke tempat kawan-kawannya. Mendapati Jihoon yang menanggapi, "Dia tidak tertarik pada manusia."

Si Park mengerjap, "Maksudmu?"

"Hanya _game mobile_ yang bisa buat dia jatuh cinta," jeda, obsidian Jihoon tak berkedip menatap Jimin, "Itu kenapa dia tidak pernah _pacaran_ sampai setua ini."

Kening si Park berkerut tipis. _Yang benar saja_ —batinnya tak percaya. Kemudian mendengus penuh cela, "Sok tau."

Jihoon memutar bola mata, lalu mencebik, "Jangan remehkan aku. Dari semua orang di sini, aku yang paling tau soal dia."

"Hm ... iya, _percaya_ ," lagak si Park terdengar mengolok-olok. Membuat Jihoon mendengus bengis lalu acuh tak acuh kembali ke nampan kantinnya.

Jimin hanya tergelak remeh menanggapi ini, sebelum suara Hansol di sebelahnya terdengar, "Jelas. Karena Jihoonie adiknya Yoongi- _sunbae_."

"Hah?" si Park terperangah, menoleh horor ke muka Hansol, "Serius?" dan fokusnya teralih pada Jihoon yang sedang mengunyah, "Kau adik macan betina itu?"

"Iya," si Lee berkomentar usai menelan. Lalu menengadah menghunus baris mata si Park pakai ujung sumpit, "Dan aku biawak jantan kalau dia macan betina—" ia bergerak cepat seakan-akan hendak mehujam kepala Jimin pakai besi rambing itu, membuat si Park reflek memejam mata kuat-kuat. Tapi Jihoon tidak melakukan apa-apa selain kembali memakan isi nampannya, "—kukebiri barangmu kalau berani sebut dia begitu lagi."

Lalu tawa tipis-tipis terdengar dari mereka, menertawai aksi Jimin juga Jihoon yang tidak penting sama sekali. Sebelum Hoseok menyahut.

"Jungkook-ah, harusnya kau bilang kalau sudah datang tadi pagi. Tau tidak? Bocah brengsek ini bolos jam pertama gara-gara menunggumu sampai gila," siwa itu tidak duduk, ia berdiri di belakang Taehyung, mengusak kasar rambut merah siswa ini.

Lantas ungkapannya dihadiahi lirikan sadis Taehyung yang menghantamnya, "Tutup mulutmu, kuda."

Tanpa gentar si Jung justru tergelak senang, "Kalau bukan Jiminie yang maki-maki telpon dia, mungkin ini anak masih di sana, Jungkook-ah."

"Kubilang tutup mulutmu— _brengsek_ ," desisan tanpa suara yang kali ini Taehyung lontarkan, untungnya dipatuhi siswa itu. Hoseok mengangguk sok imut, lalu mengisyaratkan gerak seakan-akan menutup _zipper_ di mulutnya.

Tapi tak lama, sebab suara Jimin langsung terdengar, "Besok kalau datang lebih pagi lagi. Pastikan kau _absen dulu_. Jangan buat dia makin sinting," kini vokalnya terdengar ketus namun juga cuek.

"Chim!" siswa Park itu mengalihkan fokus, langsung menatap Taehyung yang melotot padanya. Lalu si Kim kembali menyalak tanpa suara, "Jangan macam-macam, sialan, buat apa bilang begitu? Kau pikir Jungkook bakal mau? Yang ada dia nanti makin il _feel_ padaku!"

Atas ini Jimin terbahak di tempat, mencemooh ketika siswa lain di sekitarnya menatap mereka berdua bingung, "Duh Tae, jangan _sawan_ begitu dong," jeda, "Siapa tau Jungkook-ah mau? Bisa jadi kemajuan 'kan?" sekarang gelegak tawanya terdengar sarkastik saat sepasang alisnya menggedik iseng, "Lagi pula ...," kemudian obsidiannya berganti menatap Taehyung juga Jungkook bergantian, "Memang kau tidak punya nomor Jungkook? Kenapa bertindak drama di era global? Mestinya kirim pesan atau telepon saja, biar Jungkook-ah tidak disalahkan orang-orang begini. Lagakmu tadi pagi _tuh_ primitif sekali, tau tidak?"

Untuk pertanyaan ini. Senyap mengudara cukup lama.

Sebab Park Jimin sukses membuat Kim Taehyung menjadi remaja paling bodoh sepanjang masa, dengan jelas kawan-kawannya bisa mendapati siswa itu dilanda resah dan menjadi ling-lung tiba-tiba.

Tidak menjawab, Taehyung justru menatap Jungkook yang menoleh cuek padanya.

"Jangan bilang ...," ini suara Soonyoung yang duduk di sebelah lain Jihoon. Ragu-ragu sejenak, kemudian menyeletuk heran, "..., kau tidak punya nomor Jungkook?"

Dan Kim Taehyung yang tidak bisa berkata-kata sudah cukup buat kelima sahabatnya terperangah. Sebelum anak-anak itu menyemburkan tawa dalam serentak.

"Demi ayam! Serius? Kau tidak punya nomor Jungkook? Sumpah?! Lalu selama ini kau _ngapain_ , hah? Cuma pendekatan tanpa _progress_?! Kau datang dari jaman batu, ya?!" kehebohan Mingyu dalam sekejap turut membuat Hansol bahkan Jihoon ikut terbahak-bahak, menertawai keidiotan Taehyung yang sangat-sangat ' _Wow_ '.

Sementara Jungkook sendiri hanya kembali pada nampan kantinnya, berusaha abai pada anak-anak ini dan pandangan orang sekitar yang penasaran menatap mereka. Sedangkan Taehyung langsung menunduk pada lipatan tangannya di meja, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu malu campur geram.

.

 _Attention! Taehyung frustration_ — _Completed._

 _._

Bagaimana bisa mereka sekejam ini padanya di depan Jungkook? Taehyung tau kalau mulut mereka tidak bisa dikontrol (sebab ia juga sama)—tapi setidaknya, _ia mohon_ , cukup di depan Jungkook, tolong jangan terlalu blak-blakan.

Mau ditaruh mana mukanya habis ini, hah? Kloset?

Oke, ingatkan Taehyung buat lebih banyak ke gereja, memohon ampunan Tuhan karena dianugrahi kawan-kawan segini brengsek.

.

 _._

* * *

Usai bel masuk terdengar, mereka melangkah kembali ke kelas. Jungkook tidak tau, tapi mungkin ini tindak kesengajaan. Sebab Jihoon-Hansol lebih memilih ikut bergerombol dengan kawan-kawan Taehyung beberapa meter di depan mereka.

Ini jadi _mereka_ sebab ia mesti jalan berdampingan dengan si Kim, tertinggal berdua. Tidak seperti biasanya, semenjak tadi siswa ini tidak banyak bicara, hanya sesekali berkata kemudian diam lagi. Namun Taehyung tidak menunduk, masih terlampau tangguh meski isi kepalanya tengah dilanda malu setengah mati ada di sebelah Jungkook.

Si Jeon sendiri _entah mengapa_ , sebab akuan serampangan kawan-kawan Taehyung tadi, ada suatu sensasi yang membuat jantung hatinya _menghangat_.

Pelan-pelan, tanpa sadar Jungkook melirik, menelisik sebelah potongan wajah Taehyung yang akhirnya ia akui kalau siswa itu sungguhan tampan. Gigi-gigi taringnya bermain di bagian dalam bibir, mengontrol sensasi hangat yang ia benci, lebih-lebih memanas ketika ia mengeja dalam hati, _'Jadi dia sungguhan menungguku?'_

Tak berselang lama langkah Jungkook terhenti, "Heh," gerak kaki Taehyung ikut berhenti.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau ...," ragu-ragu Jungkook bersuara, napasnya terhambat dikerongkongan, "Pulang nanti bisa antarkan aku?"

Kalimat tanyanya seketika membuat bola mata Taehyung mengkilap jernih, namun juga bingung dalam cara yang sama. Ia mengedip ling-lung.

 _Tuhan, telinganya masih waras 'kan?_

Jungkook membuang muka sebab ini, sumpah demi kambing, Taehyung yang seperti itu malah membuatnya gemas. Mungkin siswa ini lebih bagus bertindak polos ketimbang sok absolut, "Bisa tidak? Aku mau beli sepatu buat _hyung_ -ku."

"Bisa! Tentu saja!" seruan riang Taehyung langsung mengudara, "Nanti aku ke kelasmu!"

Jungkook melirik dari ujung mata, "Ya sudah," kemudian melenggang acuh mendauluhi Taehyung menuju kelas.

Menyisakan si Kim yang berbunga-bunga di tempat. Menampakan cengir gila menatap punggung Jungkook menjauh, sampai siswa itu hilang di tikukan lorong. Dan satu yang terlintas di otak Taehyung adalah mengais kantung dalam almamaternya, mencari ponsel dan menguhungi paman Ahn, " _Ahjussi_ , bawa Limosin ayah!"

Yang Taehyung tidak tau, sebenarnya Jeon Jungkook ada di sana. Bersandar di tembok yang baru ia lewati di tikungan. Tak mendengar seruan bahagia si Kim, sebab terlalu sibuk menetralisir debar jantungnya yang bergemuruh serampangan.

"Idiot! _Idiot_! Buat apa minta diantar dia, hah? Apa pula beli sepatu buat Wonwoo- _hyung_? Duh, adik yang baik sekali kau Jeon Jungkook— _habis sudah uang jajanku_! Habis!"

.

.

* * *

 **Boom! Bah!—LOVE!**

* * *

...

Mendelik. Lagi-lagi Jungkook mendelik, memperhatikan Taehyung dari ujung mata. Siswa Kim itu ada di depannya sekarang, fokus pada buku menu—di tengah-tengah mereka ada meja bersih yang cantik. Jungkook berdeham dua kali, menelisik bagaimana raut serius Taehyung yang selalu jadi malapetaka baginya terpampang begitu nyata di sana. Dengan sangat-sangat tampan.

Seragamnya yang tadi acak-acakan habis bergulat dengan Soonyoung ketika nyaris masuk mobil, sudah rapi lagi dengan almamater sekolah elit ia kenakan tanpa rompi, kancing paling atas kemeja terkait, dan dasinya tersimpul kukuh mencekik leher.

— _sialan_.

Ini tidak seimbang sama sekali dengan penampilan Jungkook yang persis gembel sekolahan. Rambutnya semerawut dan gakuran YaGooknya kucel efek belum dicuci satu minggu. Takdir Tuhan semakin memperburuk, sebab kenyataan kalau seragam sekolah mereka saja mempunyai _level_ sangat-sangat jauh.

Kalau begini, malah terlihat seperti si pangeran dengan _babunya_ 'kan?

Mereka masih di perjalanan membeli sepatu buat Wonwoo. Mestinya Jungkook sudah sampai di kios sepatu sekarang— _mestinya_ , kalau saja ketika di mobil tadi perutnya tidak dengan _brengsek_ menggemakan bunyi keroncongan.

 **Demi Tuhan, itu memalukan.**

Ini juga gara-gara siang tadi dia tidak cukup makan, _bayangkan_ , bagaimana bisa ia menikmati makanan saat kawan-kawan Taehyung terus berceloteh bising sepanjang jam istirahat.

Dan sekarang mereka _di sini_. Di restoran mewah daerah Gangnam. Meninggalkan paman Ahn di mobil cuma buat duduk berdua pada satu bagian strategis rumah makan ini. Sisi pinggir dekat jendela yang mengarah langsung pada jalanan, mereka di lantai dua omong-omong.

Kalau saja Taehyung tidak terlihat begini _indah_ , mungkin Jungkook masih mengagumi bagaimana arsitektur memukau restoran megah ini. Dengan gaya Eropa jaman pertengahan, bercampur budaya hangat iklim tropis. Yang demi Tuhan dalam mimpi pun tidak pernah berani Jungkook bayangkan buat menjejakinya.

Ia tersedak liur sendiri saat Taehyung mengembalikan buku menu dengan pesanan _final_ , pada _waitress_ cantik yang terus menunggu di sisi meja. Ketika retina si Kim beralih menatapnya, Jungkook buru-buru menunduk, berdalih fokus pada buku menunya sendiri. Menyembunyikan wajah dari Taehyung dalam sampul lebar itu.

Si Kim cuma terkekeh kecil menyadari kelakuan Jungkook. Menanti remaja itu sambil memangku dagu di sebelah tangan, menikmati figur si Jeon di depannya. Dari jemari halusnya yang menggenggam kikuk buku menu, sampai rambut kelamnya yang menyembul; mengintip usil dari atas sampul.

— _indah_ , semuanya terlihat indah dan memukau. Segala tentang Jeon Jungkook di mata Taehyung.

Debar jantungnya sama sekali tak tertutup alih-alih, memang tidak _separah_ waktu awal-awal ia mengenal si Jeon. Hanya saja ... degupan itu terasa _lebih hangat_ dari sebelumnya. Membuatnya makin _nyaman_ dan menikmati bagaimana cara detakan ini berdesir.

Memiliki Jungkook sedekat ini tanpa paksaan adalah harapannya _entah mulai kapan_. Maka mendapati itu menjadi kenyataan, membuatnya hanya mampu berhisteria dalam kebahagiaan terselubung.

Ya, mimpinya menjadi nyata.

Sisi lain, selagi ia mengagumi, Taehyung sama sekali tidak tau kalau di depan sana Jungkook sedang menganga lebar. Nyaris tersedak liurnya lagi saat mendapati rentetan angka buat sebuah harga makanan di barisan daftar.

"Sial, makanannya dibuat dari parutan emas apa?" pelan sekali Jungkook berbisik, berkata pada diri sendiri. Menengguk liur susah payah ketika perutnya tiba-tiba kenyang, "Sup ikan satu mangkuk? _Holly_. Mana sanggup aku makan kalau begini? Beli ramyeon bisa dapat tiga dus."

Suara Taehyung terdengar, membuyarkan imajinasi absudrnya, "Jungkook? Kesulitan sesuatu?" nadanya hangat separuh kuatir. Tapi terlampau malas buat bergerak dari posisinya menumpu dagu.

Si Jeon menggeleng. Lantas menghela napas bulat-bulat, menghirup berat lalu menutup buku menunya sekali hentak, "Aku pesan air putih saja," ungkapnya yakin.

"Hah?" kening Taehyung mengkerut tipis, menatap Jungkook dengan netra yang berpendar tidak mengerti. Sebelum matanya mendelik pada sang pelayan yang juga melirik ke arahnya, bersilang tatap bingung, _kemudian di situ Taehyung baru sadar_. Rela keluar dari zona nyamannya buat melepas tumpuan, bersandar punggung saat tergelak geli menertawai kelakuan si Jeon—tidak terlalu keras karena ia sadar ini tempat umum.

Sedangkan _waitress_ di sana menutupi mulutnya pakai sebelah tangan dan buku menu (yang tadi diserahkan dari Taehyung) dalam dekapannya, terkekeh lucu sambil menunduk sopan takut-takut kalau menyinggung perasaan pelanggannya.

Si Jeon malah mengerjap heran menanggapi ini, sebelum Taehyung bisa menggendalikan diri. Siswa Kim itu berdeham dua kali, tersenyum atraktif sambil memangku dagu lagi, "Aku yang bayar— _ingat_? Pesan saja sesukamu."

Tapi ujarannya dibalas gelengan mantap Jungkook, "Tidak, terimakasih. Aku lupa kalau sedang diet."

Diet? Jeon Jungkook?

— _man_?

Yah, Jungkook kira alasan itu sudah cukup meyakinkan buat ia terbebas dari perkara harga sialan ini. Tapi nihil karena dengan jahanamnya, pemudi cantik di sisi meja tiba-tiba buka suara, "Boleh saya memberi solusi, Tuan?" Taehyung mendongak, diam sebentar lalu mengangguk tanpa perlu tanggapan Jungkook. Sambil tersenyum ia berkata fasih, "Kami memiliki menu diet yang bagus untuk tingkat remaja, seperti _La pasta_ dari bahan-bahan organik pilihan. Yang mengandung vet minyak yang penuh nutrisi. Makanan sehat kami bukan hanya pilihan dari _salad_ dan beragam bubur kondusif, kami juga menyediakan macam-macam daging olah non kolesterol, jadi selain efektif untuk diet ini juga bagus buat kesehatan. Anda tertarik?"

 _Brengsek, itu bukan solusi!_

Taehyung mengangguk paham, " _Nice_ ," wajahnya berseri pongah, lantas menoleh sambil menaikan kedua alis. Kini baru meminta pendapatnya.

Jungkook mengigit bibir bagian bawah serampangan. Bingung bukan main. Tapi kepalanya masih keras kepala tidak mau mengabaikan rasionalitas, dari pada mengeluarkan puluhan _won_ cuma untuk satu makanan. Lebih baik memborong isi swalayan _menurutnya_.

"Tidak— _terimakasih_. Aku benar-benar hanya butuh air."

Tanggapan itu— _ya Tuhan_ , bagaimana bisa Jungkook bicara demikian lucu dengan tampang seriusnya yang inosen luar biasa. Sumpah demi apapun, ini menggemaskan menurut Taehyung. Dalam hati ia terbahak-bahak keras sekali, mengulum bibir gemas usaha menahan tawanya. Ia mengangguk dua kali buat Jungkook—anggukan pelan yang sarat suatu makna.

Lalu berpaling pada sang _waitress_ yang melongo di tempat. Dengan tangan yang tak dijadikan tumpuan, Taehyung memberi isyarat sampai pemudi itu membungkuk menyetarakan telinga di depan bibir si Kim. Taehyung berbisik di sana, membiarkan Jungkook bertanya-tanya dalam diam, tak lama si pelayan kembali ke posisi dengan senyum dan anggukan sekali. Lalu berbalik usai membungkuk tipis, melenggang pergi dari sana membawa _paper_ pesanan juga dua buku menu tadi.

"Gila, kau tumbuh dengan asupan makanan seperti ini?" Taehyung mengerjap, mendapati muka tercengang Jungkook tidak tertutupi sama sekali.

Tanpa beban ia mengangguk, "Kenapa?"

" _Kenapa_?" ulang si Jeon sarkastik, "Aku lebih rela makan makasan gosong abangku di rumah dari pada beli jjampong di sini."

Taehyung terkekeh kecil mendengar tanggapan jengah siswa Jeon itu, "Di sini tidak menjual jjampong, Jungkook."

"Persetan deh," suara Jungkook terdengar masa bodoh, ia bersandar punggung di kursinya, "Besok-besok jangan bawa aku ke mari lagi, _ingat_? Awas saja kau."

"Kau kelaparan, kalau bukan ke restoran harus kubawa ke mana? Toko bikini? Mau makan tali bra, hah?"

Jungkook mendengus keras, "Idiot," decaknya kesal, "Aku tidak minta kau buat _peduli_ dan mendanai isi perutku, kita tidak benar-benar dekat buat kau bisa mentraktirku, paham?"

Sambil menggedik bahu acuh Taehyung bersuara masa bodoh. Mengagumi paras manis Jungkook lebih menarik buatnya ketimbang meladeni mulut sinisnya, "Hanya merasa bertanggung jawab—kau jalan denganku, Jungkook, jadi kebutuhanmu itu kewajibanku."

"Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Jangan pernah berpikir buat menyogokku pakai uang dan kartu debitmu, kau pikir aku bakal terpengaruh? _Jalang manja sepertimu_ , jangan coba-coba samakan aku dengan para _mainanmu_ di luar sana," sorot matanya tajam tanpa kompromi, memicing benci meneriaki emosionalnya menusuk-nusuk Taehyung, "Lagi pula ... aku yang memintamu mengantarku. Tidak ada tanggung jawab apapun. _Pa. Ham_?"

Si Kim diam sebentar. Oke, dia bukan masokis yang suka dikasari (ia yang bahkan suka bicara kasar buat rentetan bandit genit yang suka mendekatinya dengan _tujuan_ ) tapi tempramennya sama sekali tidak bisa menyulut saat Jungkook yang berkata demikian sarkas teruntuknya.

Mungkin ini efek terbiasa, sudah terlampau kebal mendapati Jungkook yang mencercanya macam-macam. Maka Taehyung hanya berlagak santai dengan obsidiannya yang mendamba, " _Aku mencintaimu_ —kau tau 'kan, Jungkook? Terpengaruh atau tidak, itu pilihanmu. Hanya merasa bertanggung jawab, _karena aku mencintaimu_ , sama sekali tidak bermaksud menyogok— _dan_ , persetan, aku mulai tidak keberatan kau panggil macam-macam. Itu tersengar seperti panggilan _sayang_ darimu buatku," kemudian ia tertawa polos dengan cengir kotaknya, "Toh ... aku tidak merasa pernah di _booking_ tante-tante, jadi terserah saja, aku bakal menikmatinya."

Ekspresi datar Jungkook terpetak jelas-jelas di wajah tampannya. Bersunggut-sungut— _jengah bukan main_ , "Psiko masokis."

Tapi celaannya malah ditanggapi tawa ceria Taehyung yang merasa gemas, " _Love you too_ , Bae."

.

 _._

* * *

"Tidak mau masuk?" separuh tertawa Taehyung bersuara, masih betah membukan pintu belakang Limosinnya supaya Jungkook masuk lebih dulu. Sebab si Jeon sendiri tetap di depan pintu mobil, tanpa henti menyerapah sejak keluar restauran tadi dengan wajah keruh tak bersahabat, "Jungkook?" tegur Taehyung dengan kekeh kilat.

Si Jeon mendelik murka, nyaris menggaruk muka si Kim kalau saja otaknya sudah tidak waras, "Brengsek," umpatnya sekali, sebelum lagi-lagi _kalah_ dan masuk dengan emosi.

Oke, Taehyung memang brengsek. Karena di restoran tadi nyatanya _apapun itu_ yang ia bisiki pada sang _waitress_ , pasti sesuatu soal pesanan Jungkook. Sebab ketika pelayan lain muncul dengan roda dorong menyajikan makanan buat mereka— _ini benar-benar menjadi mereka._

Ia tadi hanya pesan air putih, Man! **_Air Putih_**! Kenapa pula tiba-tiba diberi makanan yang _sama persis_ seperti punya Taehyung?

 _Ulah Jalang manja itu_ — _pasti_. Umpat Jungkook tak henti-hentinya.

Taehyung sendiri tidak tau kenapa Jungkook bisa semarah ini hanya karena ia mengganti pesanan mereka manjadi _sama_. Harusnya siswa Jeon itu berterimakasih.

Tapi bukan berarti Jungkook menolak, ia menghabiskan jatahnya sampai tetes terakhir dengan kernyit di dahi. Mubazir bukan main mengeluarkan uang banyak-banyak buat satu porsi makanan— _meski_ _ia tidak munafik_ , Jungkook akui makanan itu luar biasa enak, hanya saja rasanya langsung terlupakan ketika ia makin kesal melihat _bill_ yang Taehyung keluarkan setelah mereka makan.

 _Orang kaya—_ _ **orang kaya sialan!**_

"Jangan begitu lagi," ketus Jungkook saat paman Ahn mulai melajukan mobil ke luar parkiran. Taehyung menoleh, mendapati air muka serius Jungkook yang tidak mau balik menatapnya, "Aku tidak suka kau bersikap seenaknya—marasa jadi _sugar daddy_ hah? _Kau pikir aku siapamu_?" intonasinya berubah dingin.

Kemudian hening merajai.

Sebelum tiba-tiba Taehyung berkata sungguh-sungguh, " _Maaf_."

Jungkook menghela napas berat, entah kenapa jadi merasa bersalah mendengar Taehyung begini _mudah_ menurutinya. Ia pikir, si Kim bakal mengajaknya debat dulu seperti biasa, "Sudahlah," pada akhirnya Jungkook mendengus jengkel. Kesal pada diri sendiri yang mengiba dan _peduli_ , "Jangan meminta maaf. Kau membuatku seperti orang jahat," lalu menoleh. Mendapati air muka Taehyung yang terhias bias sendu. Jungkook mendecak marah, menghela napas lagi sebelum mengendalikan diri begitu baik, menatap balik obsidian si Kim yang menelisiknya hangat, menerima kesungguhan dari bagaimana retina itu menjeratnya. Jungkook membuang pandang kikuk selepas itu, menatap LCD besar di depannya, " _Terimakasih_ ," katanya diplomatis.

Sudut bibir Taehyung menarik senyum tipis menghilangkan lara hati. Hening sebentar, "Hm ...," suaranya ragu-ragu, "A-aku ... aku harus menanggapi bagaimana?" kemudian memaksakan tawa saat Jungkook menoleh snobis.

Jungkook tidak marah, hanya kesal untuk sesuatu yang ia sendiri bingung. Maka mendapati Taehyung yang _begini_ ; benar-benar salah menurutnya. Mestinya dia jadi si bangsat angkuh yang pas buat diumpati, tidak perlu sok protagonis seperti ini.

"Jangan tunjukan kekuasaanmu di depanku—soal uang dan segala tetek bengek tentang bagaimana kau tumbuh dengan menggenggam sendok emas," jeda mengudara.

'— _yah_ _... pecundang sepertimu kusarankan jangan terlalu nekat buat berharap banyak-banyak. Apa lagi pada orang-orang kaya seperti itu—jaga lubangmu_ , _jangan murahan_. **Sebab perasaan mereka mudah** ** _datang_** **dan** ** _pergi_** ,'

Brengsek, di saat seperti ini kenpa dia malah teringat kata-kata Wonwoo?

Jungkook menelan liurnya kasar, menatap Taehyung tepat di retina. Dalam dan intens, mencari alasan buat menyadari kalau segala tingkah laku Taehyung selama ini hanya omong kosong belaka. _Tapi nihil_. Bagaimana cara Taehyung menatapnya terlampau tulus dan memuja _—_ maka Jungkook yang jadi benar-benar fustasi di sini.

"Cukup jadi siswa SMU biasa yang merepotkan, Kim," ungkapnya ketus, "Jadi Kim Taehyung yang apa adanya,"— _jangan terlalu tinggi_ —"buat seakan-akan kita hidup di dunia yang sama,"— _lipat sayapmu, turunlah ke bumi_ —"Tempat di mana aku tidak terlalu ragu _buat_ _menjangkaumu_."

.

.

.

'— ** _ya_** ... **_maka aku akan belajar buat mempercayaimu_** _.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

© _Boom! Bah!—LOVE!_

V : _Jungkook, all about you!_

 ** _tbc._**

* * *

Jo Liyeol's Curhat Timing

* * *

Uhuy, bab ini lebih panjang loh~ **7K+** =w= sawrry buat kemaren, dedek khilaf ngerebot chapter huhuhu. Duh, malu (つ﹏=)

Beteweh gaes, kalo ada yang ngerasa rancu gitu sama si Kuki. Perlu penjelasan yaw kayanya. Emang di sini dedek pengen bikin sifat Jungkook jadi labil selabil-labilnya, supaya lebih real aja buat anak SMU yang disukain bocah kaya macem Taehyung. Kalo dedek sendiri sih, ngebayanginnya pasti seneng banget, tapi curiga juga pasti gak mungkin enggak, terus lagi perasaan suka yang disangkal pasti ada dong, namanya belum percaya. Muehehe =w= gitu aja deh ... semoga kalian menikmati yaw.

Oh iye .. reviewnya jangan lupa oke? *maksa* Yang jadi siders dedek sumpahin nanti malem ga mimpiin oppa =w= muehehe ...

.

 **PS** (1) **:** Semua _typo_ yang ada adalah kekhilafan **.**

 **PS** (2) **:** _Poppo_ dulu sini buat semua yang udah bacaaaa~ =3=

.

.

* * *

 **Bales review? Q &A? **⊙w⊙?

...

 **SwaggxrBang** ; ciee cieee kaka ga bisa nebak ciee =w= ih lucuan dedek ah ketimbang ffnya kak. Muehehe | **SherryMC** ; Duh kaka nungguin ff ini update ya? Uluh uluh uluh, kecup dulu sini-sini. Kusayang kaka yang engeh ini ff kena rebot chapter, muehehe =w= nah, balik ke komen, iya atuh itu si Tae begitu efek gaulnya juga sama kawan yang kalo ngomong suka bleweran. Sama blak-blakannya. | **Alpheratz3100** ; Dududu jangan setengah-setengah dong kak, nanti suaminya begowakan separo(?) *lah? =w= Dedek mah ga mau ngemubazirin orang-orang ganteng, cameo juga butuh belayan soalnya :v Si Encim bisa nyangkut ke Yunji itu kan syudah dedek jelasin di chapter kemaren. Kaka baca yang bener dong! Baca yang bener! *nyolot* muehehe ... maaciw kaka fightingnya =w= ini tsun-tsun seri dua udah nongol koq. | **Pencinta Vkook** ; Dedek minta semua merchendes btsmu kak! Semuanya! Album juga ga mau tau! Muehehe =w= Iya kaka kutau ini ff manis banget kaya yang nulis, aku udah sadar diri koq, syumpah :v Wkwkwk Kaka me love u *lah?* pas kaka nulis komen: _'Mksh author nim udh bikin epep emesssss bgni_ _... etc.'_ Itu aku terhura sangat, ga tau kenapa tiap baca komenan 'terimakasih' itu rasanya nyut di ati ╥_╥ apakah ini cinta? Huhuhu kulebay ya? Mueheee :v oh ya, ku bukan authornim beteweh, panggilnya dedek aja dedek! Dedek Li =w= Apa Li-nya aja kalo kaka ngerasa muda (atau ga tau umur) *eh* =w= canda doang syumpah, muehehe. | **dwi-yomi** ; sayang kaka jugaaaa ... kaka koq engeh chapter kemaren kena rebot, duh ╥_╥ tercengong ekye, waks :v Kecup sini kak~ kecup~ ffn ga eror kok, dedeknya yang eror duh. Aku khilaf kemaren =w= balik bales komen, iya ini si kuki emang sebenernya anak bego sekolahan yang aslinya cerdas(?) *apasih Li* =_= Pokonya gitu deh, intinya kuki tuh labil. Titik. Muehehe ...

 _Dah, sekian_.

...

Buat yang lain sawrry ko ya, dedek teh ga bisa bales semuanya (╥_╥)

Kuudah ilang akal buat bales review permirsah.

 **.**

* * *

.

 **And cintah lain buat:**

| **PuppyMochi** | **Vi** | **Albus Convallaria majalis** | **Ju** | **Sylvia803** |

| **Ly379** | **Kyunie** | **quiteumess** | **aliceus** | **audriepramesthi** |

| **Someone like you** | **jeondeui** | **Merli Kim** | **CaratARMYmonbebe** | **yeoNa95** |

| **InfinitelyLove** | **Qua Ress13** | **Iron jeon** | **Xchroemx** | **goldentime** |

— _to all_ _ **Guess**_ _undetect._

.

* * *

 **Special thanks for:** **Follows** **,** **Favorite** **, and** **Reviews** **in** ** _Chapter 4_** **.**

* * *

 **Review Juseyooo!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kunjungi personal blog Liyeol juga yaa: [ **Jo Liyeol Fantasy** ]

 **Ppyong! Saranghae Bbuing! ^^v**

[04-07-2017]


	7. VI : Don't stop, Taehyung

**PROHIBITED COPAS, DON'T BE PLAGIAT, DON'T BE SILENT!**  
 **BTS (+SEVENTEEN) FF! DLDR! RnR!**

[ ]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _all my feelings on fire  
guess i'm a bad liar  
i see how your attention builds  
i'm trying not to think about you  
you're taking all perfection out my mind  
every time i watch you serpentine_

\- **Selena Gomez** , **Bad Liar** _._

.

 _i got you, i'll be perfect_  
 _yeah, if i can remove_ _ **not**_ _from there_.

.

.

;:;:;:;

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Boom! Bah!—LOVE!**  
— _last chapter_ —

.

.

; chapter 6 : don't stop, Taehyung.

.

 **©Jo Liyeol**

2017!fic || nonsense || rate t+ || taekook!

* * *

...

Jungkook ternganga, obsidiannya berpendar ke seluruh toko. Mengamati dengan keterperangahan nyata.

Kacau, tidak percaya, terpukau bukan main.

 _Intinya_ , isi kepala yang kosong itu buntu tanpa arah.

Ia menengguk liur sekali, iris matanya masih menelisik saat kepalanya mendongak memperhatikan atap-atap bernuansa modern-elegan di atas sana.

Tapi kemudian, ketika suara Taehyung terdengar beriring remaja itu menunjuk-nunjuk bahunya tiga kali; Jungkook memiliki akal sehatnya lagi. Menoleh sekedar menemukan senyum hangat itu menjeratnya.

"Jungkook?"

Ia masih diam. Tergugu untuk keterpukauan lain.

Sampai waktu di mana Taehyung tertawa ringkas lalu mengenggam jemarinya hati-hati, tersenyum gemas, lantas membawanya masuk lebih dalam ke toko sepatu.

Jungkook hanya menurut, mengikuti jejak Taehyung membimbingnya. Sebab otaknya terlalu linglung untuk mencerna segala hal.

Taehyung mendudukannya di kursi kayu, "Tunggu sebentar," titahnya sebelum meninggalkan Jungkook ke balik rak pantofel.

Remaja Kim itu memindai, menelisik satu persatu jajaran sepatu hitam di depannya. Tapi kemudian, kepuasannya tidak memilih satupun dari mereka. Maka ia berbalik kembali menghampiri Jungkook, duduk di sebelahnya kemudian menengadah sambil mengangkat sebelah tangan memanggil penjaga toko.

Seorang pemudi cantik menghampiri mereka dengan sopan, menunduk kasual sebelum melempar senyum tipis; menumpuk tangannya di depan perut, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

Sementara Jungkook masih terlihat dungu, Taehyung justru menyilangkan kaki-kakinya—menautkan jemari di moncong lutut, "Tidak ada koleksi Barker Black?"

Wanita ini melihat ke arah Taehyung melirik sekarang, sekedar memperhatikan deretan pantofel di rak sebelah timur. Saat mereka kembali bersitatap ia merendahkan kepalanya sedikit, "Ada, Tuan. Inkaso merk atas ada di ruang VIP, mari ikuti saya," improvisasinya mengeja—santun dan elegan luar biasa. Ia berbalik. Dengan itu tutur wajahnya yang kaku memasung kernyit di dahi. Hanya untuk mendengar bocah SMU ini buarujar, ketika kaki jenjangnya nyaris melangkah.

"Tidak. Bawa saja sepatu-sepatu itu ke mari."

 _Suara ini_.

Jungkook menoleh dengan cepat. Memindai dan mengamati. Begitu ia _menemukannya_ , Jungkook kembali menyaksikan aura sombong Taehyung dipertemuan pertama mereka.

" _Ye_?" sementara wanita ini bungkam, kembali ke posisinya untuk menganga bingung, "T-tapi, Tuan—"

"Bawa semuanya ke mari, _oke_?" Taehyung menyela cepat. _Ia tersenyum_ , namun _hazel_ nya mengintimidasi lewat tatapan yang terlalu serius.

Maka yang dimaksud buru-buru membungkuk rendah, "Baik, Tuan. Harap tunggu sebentar," lantas ia bergegas pergi dari sana.

...

Wanita itu sedikit berlari menghampiri manajer tokonya. Lumayan kasar menepuk punggung lelaki yang membelakanginya ini, "Sajangnim-Sajangnim!"

Laki-laki itu berbalik, menaikan alis bertanya-tanya, "Kenapa?"

"Pelanggan di bagian barat D, bocah SMU, meminta koleksi Barker Black."

"Ya sudah, bawa dia ke ruang VIP," balas lelaki itu kelewat santai. Kamudian sebelah tangannya menepuk iseng pundak karyawan wanita itu, "Jangan terlalu panik, Jiyeon-ah, kau seperti tidak terbiasa saja melayani anak-anak kaya jaman sekarang," tapi kemudian, raut penuh guraunya seketika ternganga heran saat perempuan ini menggeleng cepat.

"Dia meminta kita keluarkan semua koleksi Barker Black dari ruang VIP!"

"Hah?!" manajer toko itu terperangah sesaat. Tapi lewat tiga detik sentimental yang langsung menggamanginya, ia mengepal kedua tangan di sisi-sisi tubuh, lantas berjalan tegap dengan hentakan kasar membimbing wantia tadi di belakangnya, "Beri tau aku di mana anak itu! Bocah sialan! Dia pikir di sini taman bermain, hah?!"

...

"Kenapa?"

Jungkook mengedip tiga kali, menyadari wajah Taehyung membelenggunya lama. Dengan senyum yang terkulum, tatapan mendamba dan ekspresinya yang terlalu tenang, entah mengapa sanggup menjadikan Jungkook terjerat tanpa ujung.

Maka di penghabisan akal sehat, bersama sisa-sisa kewarasannya, ia berpaling kikuk menghindari wajah Taehyung. Menarik napas banyak-banyak sambil memperhatikan jajaran sepatu di rak-rak depannya.

Nalarnya masih kosong.

Sampai detik ketika rasio otaknya menemukan kebenaran; Jungkook menemukan akalnya yang melompong tiba-tiba, hal tidak rasional yang menjadikannya kembali menatap Taehyung dalam sekejap, "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" vokalnya melengking nyaris memekik, sepasang matanya membola tidak percaya, sementara Taehyung bisa melihat jelas emosional siswa itu mengepul di kepala.

"Apa?" tapi menyebalkannya, Jungkook justru mendapati siswa Akademi DMN ini berkedip bingung.

Si Jeon terperangah, mulutnya menganga lebar seiring kedua tangan menjambak poninya resah, Jungkook memejam mata kuat ketika bergumam tak henti-henti, "Mati, mati, mati."

Taehyung di sebelahnya bertanya-tanya, kebingungan atas tindakan Jungkook yang tidak dapat dimengertinya. Ia berdeham sekali. Sebelah jemarinya bergerak hati-hati menepuk bahu kanan si Jeon, "Jungkook ... kenapa?"

"Kenapa?!" ulang Jungkook hampir menjerit, tangannya yang mencengkram poni melompat _curling_ di depan dada, "Kanapa kau bilang?" ucapnya lagi— _nada suaranya berbisik jengah_ , kesal bukan main. Maka Jungkook mengepal tangan-tangannya menahan emosi sebelum menepuk pahanya kencang, " _Dengar_ —aku tidak tau pikiranmu ke mana—tapi ini masalah besar buatku," ia berbisik di depan muka Taehyung, "Oke? Masalah. Besar!" ejanya sambil mengusap telapak tangan di permukaan celana sekolah.

Kemudian yang Taehyung dapati selanjutnya adalah Jungkook menepuk kening frustasi, lalu membenturkan dahi di atas lutut-lututnya.

 _Sial_. Mestinya dari awal ia tidak perlu repot-repot meminta Taehyung mengantarnya begini. Harusnya Jungkook tau siapa yang dia ajak sepulang sekolah. Membeli sepatu buat Jeon Wonwoo saja sudah di luar kewarasan— _apa pula membelinya di tempat seperti ini?_

"Mati saja, Jungkook, mati," ia membenturkan keningnya berkali-kali di permukaan kaki, "Habis sudah tabunganku seumur hidup, _habis_!"

Taehyung mengernyit, mulai membangun kegelisahan dalam pikiran. Lagi-lagi sebelah tangannya bergerak pelan, menepuk punggung si Jeon kini, "Jungkook, ada apa, hah? Kau kenapa?"

Kemudian Taehyung bisa dengar jelas kalau Jungkook menggeram dari posisi, sejenak, sebelum remaja Jeon itu mendudukan diri tiba-tiba; menoleh padanya dengan tatapan membunuh, "Masih bisa kau bertanya?" suaranya teredam amarah, sedangkan sebelah jemarinya merangsek naik mencengkram kerah seragam Taehyung, "Setelah membawaku ke tempat seperti ini— _masih bisa kau bertanya_?" Jungkook menghela napas kasar, sebelah tangannya yang lain mencengkram sisi kerah Taehyung satunya, "Kalau kau mau _iseng_ tidak begini, _man_ , ini keterlaluan!" regamnya emosi.

Siswa Kim di sebelahnya bungkam, berkedip linglung keheranan, pikiran logisnya tidak sampai untuk mencerna maksud dari pernyataan Jungkook. Terlalu buntu. Sebab bagaimana si Jeon memangkas jarak mereka telah sangat-sangat membuatnya mati rasa. Ia diam—hanya karena menahan hasratnya untuk tidak memajukan wajahnya berlawanan arah dari yang Jungkook lakukan, ia kebingungan—saat tidak dapat mencerna kata-kata Jungkook sebab terlalu fokus membayangi bagaimana _rasa_ waktu itu; ketika memiliki belah plum Jungkook dibibirnya, akalnya lulu lantak—sekedar mengamati bagaimana _kacantikan_ Jungkook menjeratnya tanpa ampun.

Mestinya Jungkook tau— _harusnya ia sudah terlampau memahami_ , bagaimana perasaan Taehyung kepadanya untuk tidak melakukan tindak seperti ini.

Andai Taehyung tidak mengingat bagaimana usahanya untuk menahan diri, merendah, dan menjadi bukan Kim Taehyung. Semisal Taehyung tidak mengingat cara-caranya untuk bersikap lembut, berhenti kekanakan dan tidak lagi memaksakan kehendak. Kalau saja Taehyung tidak mengingat semua upayanya untuk mendapatkan Jeon Jungkook— _mungkin ia sudah menciumnya sekarang_ , mengesampingkan akal sehat persis tempo hari; berpedoman pada egonya yang tinggi, mengacuhkan keadaan juga tempat, dan berakhir menyesali perbuatannya ketika Jungkook memakinya lagi.

Ya.

Maka Taehyung mendengus, berdeham berkali-kali sekedar merangkai otaknya untuk berkata _tidak_ atas tindak yang dipikirkannya. Memundurkan kepala hati-hati seiring kedua tangannya berdalih menggenggam pergelangan Jungkook agar melepas cengkraman di kerahnya, "Oit-oit! Tanang, Jungkook—c, _calm_. Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu apa, jelaskan pelan-pelan, oke? Tenang dulu."

Jungkook menurut, melepas pangutannya untuk memicing sengit mengintimidasi Taehyung. Ia mendengus sekali, "Kim Taehyung, aku tidak peduli kalau kau selalu belanja di tempat seperti ini— _paham_? Aku tidak peduli, sama sekali tidak peduli!" Taehyung tersentak, memundurkan leher refleks ketika Jungkook menerkam bahunya kencang, "Tapi ini aku, Kim— _aku_. Kau mau bercanda menyama-nyamakan gaya hidupmu padaku yang biasa beli pakaian di swalayan? Setelah membawaku ke lestoran sialan itu belum cukup? Kau mau membuatku mati berdiri di sini? _Jujur_ —" Jungkook mengambil jeda, napasnya tercekat di kerongkongan, "Tidak perlu kulihat satu-satu harganya, dari visualisasi toko ini saja sudah cukup," Jungkook meringis, alisnya nyaris berpauat, gimiknya memelas persis menahan tangis, "Kau tau? Hal-hal yang terlalu mudah kau dapati ini ... tidak semua anak bisa memperolehnya juga. Dan aku—a, aku mungkin mesti menguras habis tabunganku buat beli PS4. Atau kabar baiknya ... aku bisa membeli itu—itu, itu, yang i-itu—" asal Jungkook menunjuk salah satu sepatu di rak, menjadikan Taehyung ikut menoleh menatap arah telunjuknya. Kemudian remaja Kim ini kembali di selimuti getir ketika Jungkook kembali melanjuti membuat mereka bersitatap lagi, "Aku bisa membelinya, ya, bisa— _mungkin_. Setelah kumenjual ginjal ke pasar gelap atau jual diri ke om-om kaya."

"Jual padaku saja," Taehyung menyahut linglung, tangan kanannya terangkat menunjuk diri kikuk. Bahasan panjang Jungkook justru membuat akalnya melompong sebab terlalu lama memperhatikan wajah siswa ini.

Si Jeon diam sebentar, mengernyit, "Hah?"

"Jual diri. Jangan ke om-om kaya—padaku saja, berapapun bakal kubayar."

Maka Jungkook bungkam sungguhan. Rautnya tercengang, tidak habis pikir sama sekali. Keinosenan dari cara bicara Kim Taehyung itu terlalu ...

 _Shit! Itu cuma perumpamaan sialan!_

... tidak tertahankan.

Jungkook menarik napas banyak-banyak sebelum mendengus kencang, tangannya mengepal di atas paha, berusaha keras menaan tempramennya setengah mati. Tapi kemudian; yang Jungkook sadari adalah dirinya telah membenturkan kening di dahi Taehyung keras-keras, "Mati saja sana!"

Taehyung mengaduh, membungkuk menggusak depan kepalanya brutal sementara si pelaku terlihat sama sekali tak mengiba, "Aduh—Jungkook—ya!" sambil meringis Taehyung beranjak menegapkan duduk, masih menggusak dahi ia mencibir dari ujung-ujung bibir, "Jungkook, aku paham maksudmu tap—ah! Ampun-ampun! _Pardon, please_!" ia memundurkan tubuh, menjerit sembari menutupi dahinya ketika Jungkook mengancam lewat gerakan. Maka Taehyung diam. Mengalah untuk tidak beragumen apapun sekedar menggusak keningnya yang sakit, berpikir sejenak apa Jungkook tidak merasakan nyeri yang sama karena remaja itu tidak terlihat kesakitan sedikitpun. Tapi kemudian, Taehyung melirik pelan-pelan hanya untuk mendapati si Jeon yang masih mengintimidasinya, untuk ini dia menghela napas, merotasikan mata sebelum menegapkan duduk tanpa gentar. Ia bersuara, retinanya membekap _onix_ hitam Jungkook yang menyala buas, "Jungkook, aku paham apa maksudmu, oke? Aku pa—ya! Tenang dulu jangan seperti itu! Aku minta maaf tadi bicara sembarangan, itu diluar pikiran, jadi jangan salah paham—Jungkook! Aduh! Dengar! Jungkook! Dengar dulu! Dengarkan aku!" tangan-tangannya spontan menangkap pergelanan Jungkook, menariknya ke depan dada sedangkan hazel mengkilatnya membelenggu iris mata si Jeon, "Aku mengajakmu ke mari, jadi ini tanggung jawabku. Aku tidak memintamu buat membayar—menjual organ atau jual diri buat membeli sepatu untuk _hyung_ mu," Taehyung menarik pergelangan Jungkook tiba-tiba, membuat remaja Jeon itu tersentak memajuhan tubuhnya mendekat, "Kau punya aku di sini, Jungkook, aku yang tanggung jawab oke? Aku yang bayar."

Jadi Jungkook diam, entah efek dari mana ia merasa tidak keberatan atas tindakan Taehyung. Oke. Buat kali ini sepertinya ia mesti mengalah.

Hanya untuk kali ini.

Berdalih berkata pada diri sendiri; karena tidak mungkin setelah melihat bagaimana Taehyung memberi titah pada wanita tadi, mereka pergi dengan jahanamnya. Meski pada dasarnya Jungkook sendiri tidak paham kenapa dirinya mau _menurut_.

Seperti bukan Jeon Jungkook.

...

"Di sana! Di sana, siswa yang berambut merah itu, Sajangnim."

Manajer toko dengan karyawan wanita tadi mendekat, berjalan ke arah Taehyung juga Jungkook yang masih menunggu. Tapi kemudian, ketika keduanya berdiri di hadapan siswa-siswa SMU ini, yang Taehyung dapati adalah raut tidak ramah si pria muda, "Maaf anak-anak, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucapnya ketus dari vokalnya yang meledek.

Taehyung mengernyit, begitupun Jungkook yang setelahnya langsung memperhatikan raut di air muka si Kim.

Taehyung masih diam, meneliti maksud dari gimik dan cara bicara pemuda ini. Kemudian sebelah alisnya terangkat melecehkan, jeda sebentar sebelum remaja Kim ini memainkan lidah di bagian dalam pipi, dan Taehyung menyemburkan gelaknya yang kasual—tawa yang belum pernah Jungkook temui semenjak mengenal Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook bisa lihat bagaimana Taehyung menyilangkan kaki arogan, menatap bergantian orang-orang di hadapan mereka lewat retinanya yang tajam. Lantas tatapannya terfokus pada lelaki di sana, "Pehatikan cara bicaramu, man. Tidak tau tatak rama pada pelanggan, hah?" Taehyung tersenyum, mengulum senyum di sudut bibir ketika _hazel_ nya mengarmadakan amarah tipis.

Pemuda itu diam, sementara wanita di belakangnya menudukan kepalanya.

Maka Taehyung yang kembali bersuara setelah menggali saku celana, mengeluarkan _black card_ dari dompetnya, mengapitnya diantara telunjuk dan jari tengah ketika menggoyangkan di sisi wajah, "Kami punya uang, tenang saja," lalu ia melanjuti sambil memasukan lagi kartunya ke dompet, sekedar membuat pemuda di hadapan mereka membeku—menelan liur susah payah, "Aku adik Kim Seokjin omong-omong, Kim Taehyung—kalau kalian belum tau namaku," kemudian Taehyung membuang dompetnya ke lantai, persis di bawah kakinya yang menyilang, lantas mendongak memperhatikan lelaki yang membatu di sana, "Ambil," titahnya bengis. Sedikitpun tidak main-main dari nada bicara dan tatapannya yang dongkol.

Pemuda itu tersentak, tidak terkecuali wanita di belakangnya dan Jungkook sekalipun. Ketiganya menatap Taehyung lewat cara yang berbeda, sebelum si manajer toko merangsek pelan-pelan—tau betul apa yang mesti di lakukannya; ia tidak menunduk, tidak pula membungkuk, tapi melipat lutut-lututnya hingga menyentuh ubin. Jemarinya memungut dompet remaja ini sambil bergumam dengan kepalanya yang merunduk, "J- _joesonghamnida_."

Taehyung mengangguk, "Diterima," ia menjentikan jemari, merebut dompetnya dari genggaman pemuda itu, "Pergi sana, bawa apa yang kumau," kemudian ia menengadah, menikam wanita yang masih berada di posisinya lewat retina, "— _and sugar_ , kuingatkan padamu. Pelanggan itu raja, apapun keinginannya tidak perlu mengadu ke manajer tokomu dulu, turuti saja. Paham?"

Pemudi cantik itu mengangguk cepat, bahkan dari kepalanya yang menunduk bisa ia rasakan bagaimana intimidasi tatapan Taehyung.

Ketika remaja Kim ini menitah pakai dagunya pada si pria muda buat pergi, lelaki itu beranjak diikuti karyawati tokonya, mengambil apa yang remaja ini inginkan.

Sementara lewat ujung mata Taehyung mengikuti langkah mereka, ia tidak mengetaui bagaimana tatapan Jungkook mengiba pada subyek yang sama.

.

.

* * *

Jungkook menghentak tegas kaki-kakinya ke luar toko. _Paperbag_ di tangan kiri ia cengkram kuat-kuat, rautnya definit dengan tatapan yang meredup final. Sedangkan Taehyung mengejarnya di belakang.

Siswa Akademi DMN itu terburu meraih pergelangan Jungkook, mematikan gerak remaja ini untuk berhenti.

Senja di trotoar depan toko, Jungkook menepis kasar jemari itu, berbalik menghadap Taehyung bersama afeksinya yang membara. Ratinanya tajam; menusuk tepat di mata, sedangkan guratan pada wajahnya yang kesal begitu tersirat amarah nyata.

Tapi Taehyung justru hanya bisa _diam_. Bibirnya rapat sementara lidahnya kelu untuk bersuara.

Ia hanya tidak mengerti— _benar-benar tidak mengerti_.

Sebelumnya, _tidak ada_ yang salah. Sampai waktu ketika Taehyung membayar sepasang pantofel hitam di meja kasir, Jungkook masih baik-baik saja. Siswa itu cuma diam— _sungguhan diam_. Memang bukan seperti Jeon Jungkook, tapi Taehyung tidak merasa kejanggalan lain untuk mengerti mengapa Jungkook _nya_ tiba-tiba begini.

"Jungkook—" vokal Taehyung tersendat ritme napasnya yang terengah brutal, "... _kenapa_?" sepasang alisnya nyaris berpaut, "Kau kenapa hm?"

Jungkook menggerit. Mendecih kilat lalu mencemooh lewat sekembar _onix_ nya, "Selalu bertanya seakan tidak memiliki dosa. Hebat— _hebat sekali_. Kau tidak pernah menyadari kesalahanmu, hah?" ia menggeleng apatis, "Jalang sepertimu memang tumbuh selalu di manja 'kan? Sampai tidak pernah menyadari apa-apa saja kesalahan yang baru kau perbuat!"

Taehyung mengernyit tidak paham, sejujurnya cukup emosi mendengar bagaimana Jungkook bicara, namun ia bahkan tidak sampai hati untuk merasakan amarah, "Apa maksudmu?" ia menggemelatakan pelan grahamnya, "A-aku tidak mengerti ... aku tidak mengerti Jungkook! Aku berusaha melakukan yang terbaik hari ini! Membawamu ke Gangnam, Limosin, restoran mewah, Barker Black—aku melakukan yang terbaik untukmu!" bahkan tanpa Taehyung sadari intonasinya meninggi. Tapi kemudian, ia menghela napas merasa bersalah, menyadari _tidak_ seharusnya ia membentak Jungkook, "... tapi _kenapa_?" Taehyung mengusak kasar poninya, mengusap wajah dan memejam mata ketika dua tangannya meraih jemari kanan Jungkook, "Apa lagi kesalahan yang kuperbuat mm? Jelaskan baik-baik, aku bakal memperbaikinya, _janji_."

Jungkook diam. Memindai bagaimana tatapan Taehyung berpendar terlampau tulus.

Namun tempramennya terlanjur membara. Ia merotasikan retinanya abai, mengenyahkan debar jantungnya yang semerawut dan mengigit bibir untuk mengalihkan fokus agar _mengacuh_ , "Aku tidak minta—" nadanya menyeret dingin.

Bahkan sebelum Jungkook menyelesaikan kata-kata, Taehyung sudah mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan ini berlangsung. Maka ia mengangguk banyak sekali, "Ya— _iya_ , kau memang tidak minta. _Tapi aku yang mau_ ," Jungkook bisa merasakan gengaman di jemarinya menguat hangat saat Taehyung menggeleng pelan, "Kau tidak mengemis Jungkook, kau tidak memohon apapun padaku. Ini hanya keinginanku— _hanya karena keinginanku_. Jadi kau tidak perlu merasa terbebani, _yeah_? Keinginanku, Jungkook, aku yang mau."

Jungkook menepis. Menyentak tangannya hingga jari-jari Taehyung melepas pangutan, "Tapi aku yang memintamu—"

"Aku tidak peduli!" lagi, remaja Kim itu tidak membiarkan Jungkook bicara lebih banyak. Karena meskipun ia tidak memahami _penyebabnya_ , Taehyung benar-benar tau tujuan dari ujaran Jungkook bermuara, "Bagaimana awal kau ada di sampingku sekarang—aku benar-benar tidak peduli," tangan kirinya kembali meraih jemari kanan Jungkook, "Selama kau merasa nyaman. Sebab apapun kau berdiri di hadapanku saat ini—tidak peduli kau yang meminta sekalipun. Itu hanya akan menjadi tanggung jawabku—untuk membuatmu merasa nyaman, Jungkook."

Jungkook diam, napasnya tercekat di kerongkongan.

Namun, lamat-lamat kepalanya menggeleng snobis, "Tapi aku tidak merasa nyaman," buat kedua kali ia melepas kasar genggaman Taehyung. Menjadikan siswa ini bungkam atas kata-katanya, "Aku tidak merasa dan _tidak pernah_ merasakan _kenyamanan_ yang kau maksud—jika itu yang kau beri dari awal," jeda, "Kau— _terlalu tinggi_ , terlalu menjelaskan bagaiamana hidupmu yang terlahir menggenggam sendok emas. Kau yang ditakdirkan menjadi anak kaya raya, kau yang tidak pernah _menunduk_ buat menyaksikan orang-orang kelaparan di bawah sana, kau yang bisa membeli segalanya; _apapun_ , bahkan perasaan setiap orang disekelilingmu. Kau—kau yang terlalu keras kepala," jari-jemari di sisi tubuhnya mengepal kuat, menahan gebuan amarah di selubung hati, "Aku sudah bilang untuk _membuat_ kita hidup di dunia yang sama, Kim—walaupun tidak mungkin, kau bisa menjadikannya seakan-akan benar! Menjadi Kim Taehyung yang apa adanya! Cukup jadi siswa SMU biasa yang merepotkan, aku tau kau paham betul maksudku tentang ini— _tapi kau melakukannya lagi_. Membuat seolah-olah seluruh dunia ada di genggaman tanganmu—dan kau mengajarkannya padaku," Jungkook menggeleng pelan, sekembar obsidiannya mencemooh, "Tapi maaf, aku tidak mau—aku tidak sudi bergabung menjadi orang sombong sepertimu."

Maka Taehyung tergugu di tempat, merasakan lubang hitam menghisap tubuhnya utuh ke dasar bumi. Membuatnya sesak dan kesulitan bernapas, karena Jungkook _berbalik_ dan _meninggalkannya_ begitu saja.

.

.

* * *

Nyaris jam delapan Jungkook baru sampai di rumah. Merasakan kakinya yang kebas setelah duduk lama di bis dan berjalan lumayan jauh menyusuri gangan sepi daerah rumahnya.

Jungkook membuka pintu, langsung menemukan Jeon Wonwoo yang merebahkan diri di sofa, fokus menonton acara musik. Langkahnya menjejak malas melewati abangnya, sekedar melempar _paperbag_ —yang Jungkook sendiri bingung kenapa masih ia bawa-bawa—ke muka Wonwoo. Menghiraukan umpatan dan pertanyaan orang itu, ia menggeret kaki-kakinya masuk ke kamar, mengunci pintu rapat-rapat tidak peduli seruan heboh ' _kau sungguhan membelikanku sepatu?!_ ' Wonwoo dari ruang tengah setelah melihat apa isi tas kertas yang dilemparkan adiknya.

Jungkook melepas gakuran YaGooknya, melempar asal ke kasur setelah membuang tasnya di depan pintu. Lantas melompat, menenggelamkan wajah pada bantal ranjang. Ia menghela napas, _entah apa yang salah_ , mengingat kembali bagaimana tatapan Taehyung _menjerumuskannya_ menjadikan Jungkook merasakan bagaimana citra pendosa atas segala pernyataannya di akhir.

Namun Jungkook tetaplah _Jeon Jungkook_.

Atas apapun yang berhasil membuatnya gelisah, di penghujung akal kenyataannya Jungkook hanya akan _persetan_. Menutup mata dan terlelap tanpa beban.

.

.

* * *

Keesokannya, Jungkook sengaja berangkat sekolah lebih siang. Mendapatkan hukuman dari Jang- _ssaem_ dan masuk kelas di jam pelajaran ke dua. Melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa dan keluar dengan Jihoon juga Hansol di waktu istirahat.

Tidak ada yang berubah.

Selain _kekosongan_ yang ia terima karena _Kim Taehyung_.

Siswa itu tidak ada di gerbang waktu ia datang, tidak ada di kelasnya saat ia melewati ruang sebelah, dan sama sekali tidak terlihat nyaris setengah hari ini.

Bahkan di kantin, ketika kawan-kawannya berkumpul di meja yang sama dengan mereka bertiga persis hari kemarin, Jungkook _tidak_ menemukannya.

"Taehyung tidak masuk," suara Jimin yang membuatnya berpaling, seolah-olah bisa membaca perilakunya sejak tadi. Si Park menggedik bahu ringan sambil mengunyah makan siangnya, "Warnet mungkin."

Maka sahutan Mingyu terdengar heran, "Semenjak kenal Jungkook, baru kali ini dia bolos lagi."

"Mungkin ada urusan di rumah," Seungkwan berargumen, nadanya menengahi, "Siapa yang tau? Ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi dan Katalkku tidak dibalas dari kemarin."

Jungkook diam. Bertempur dengan pikiran.

"Paling-paling lagi depresi," Hoseok menenggak susu pisangnya sampai setengah, "Kemungkinan paling besar kalau anak itu begini, _pasti_ habis bertemu ayah kandungnya 'kan? Apa lagi?"

"Tidak-tidak," Soonyoung yang menjawab cepat, "Kalau habis bertemu Daehyun- _ahjussi_ pasti tujuan pertama pelariannya itu rumah Jimin," ia menyuap sesendok nasi, "... tapi kemarin aku menginap di rumah dia Taehyung sama sekali tidak muncul," Jimin mengangguk menyetujui.

Maka Hoseok menyahut setelah menenggak habis susunya, "Ya sudah, pulang nanti ke rumahnya saja. Kalau tidak ada kita ke warnet. Kalau di sana juga tidak ada kita taruhan Dota sampai malam, jangan terlalu dipusingkan, besok juga bocah itu muncul sendiri," jawabnya kalem sambil merecok minuman Mingyu di sebelah. Setelah mendapatkan air kawannya Hoseok menengadah menatap Jungkook, Hansol juga Jihoon, "Kalian ikut?"

"Oke," Hansol yang menyahut, sedangkan Jihoon hanya mengangguk.

Maka keseluruhan tujuh anak di sana memiliki Jungkook sebagai subyek pandang ketika si Jeon menggeleng, "Tidak, maaf, aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?" Seungkwan mengeryit nyaris tidak percaya. Dia pikir Jungkook sudah bisa dijangkau mereka pelan-pelan, dia pikir Jungkook sudah mulai terbuka, _dia pikir_ —Jungkook telah mempersilahkan Taehyung menggapainya.

Tapi entah mengapa, kelima siswa DMN Academy itu menjadi _paham_ mengapa kawan mereka tidak muncul hari ini—saat Jungkook menunjukan senyum ragu-ragu, menunduk, kemudian menggeleng pelan, "Tidak apa-apa."

Cukup menjawab— _jelas dan pasti_ , bahwa _ada_ _apa-apa_ dengannya dan Taehyung di hari kemarin.

.

.

* * *

 _Dan prasangka mereka benar_.

Keesokannya di hari Jum'at, Taehyung masuk sekolah. Sedikit siang dari biasanya, ikut bermain basket di lapangan, menyempatkan diri tebar pesona dan masuk kelas seperti biasa.

Tidak ada yang salah. _Selain_ kejanggalan yang teman-temannya lihat ketika Taehyung berpapasan dengan Jungkook di koridor.

Siswa itu _mengacuhkannya_ , mengabaikan figur yang selama ini ia kejar susah payah.

Hal yang bahkan membuat Jungkook membatu tidak percaya.

 _Taehyung hanya menengadah angkuh, berjalan begitu saja tanpa sudi melirik sedikitpun_.

.

.

* * *

Tiga hari. Tiga hari Jungkook merasakan _gelinyar lara_.

Tapi ia mengabai, tetap berusaha untuk masa bodoh. Menjadikan Jihoon, Hansol bahkan kelima sahabat Taehyung selalu bertanya-tanya.

Memiliki egonya demi setengah mati menjadi _natural_.

Menghiraukan Taehyung yang tidak lagi meluangkan waktu buat menunggunya di gerbang, membiarkan Taehyung membuang muka saat mereka ada di satu tempat yang sama, berusaha tidak ambil pusing bahkan ketika Taehyung memperlakukannya bagai objek kasatmata.

Tidak ada lagi _jalang manja_ yang mengintilinya ke mana-mana, tidak ada lagi manusia bodoh yang menatapnya begitu memuja, tidak ada lagi yang memperlakukannya bagai barang pecah belah.

Tidak ada lagi.

— _atau mungkin_ , tidak akan pernah ada lagi.

Jungkook menampik realita bahwa terkadang bagian dadanya merasakan nyeri sebab ini. Bahkan tidak menerima hakikat kalau faktanya ia _merindu_ pada senyum kotak yang kekanakan itu, cara bicara yang mengesalkan itu, juga _hazel_ yang selalu menatapnya berbinar-binar.

 _Merindukan sosok itu_.

Kim Taehyung yang mampu melenyapkan egoieme hanya untuk menjadi manis. Menghilangkan keangkuhannya yang mendarah daging hanya untuk menjadi menggemaskan. Dan setengah mati berusaha berubah, menjadi lebih baik hanya untuk _Jeon Jungkook_.

...

Jungkook menengadah menatap langit mendung, mengangkat tangannya yang menggenggam dwikkoji cantik, menyandarkan tubuh di batang pohon membiarkan sunyi sepulang sekolah melilitnya. Membohongi Jihoon dan Hansol agar mereka membuatnya memiliki waktu pribadi. Hingga sepi menjadi latar belakang yang membuatnya sesak.

Sore di bawah pohon ek halaman belakang YaGook.

Semilir angin menjadi saksi bisu air mata Jungkook menderas untuk menangisi _kekalahannya_ , bukti bahwa ia mengakui _penyesalannya_ pada Kim Taehyung. Memeluk dwikkoji pemberian sosok itu ditengah isakan.

.

.

* * *

 **Boom! Bah!—LOVE!**  
; somewhere, I lost a piece of me.

* * *

"Seokjin-hyung!" Jimin berteriak, tanpa segan masuk begitu saja menuju dapur rumah, menemukan orang yang diteriakinya sibuk memotong bawang.

"Taehyung di kamar tamu. Ke atas sana."

Maka Jimin berbalik, menuju ruang yang dimaksud.

Sesampai di depan pintu ia menghela napas, entah mengapa merasa tidak enak hati. Jimin tau _mood_ Taehyung sungguhan buruk akhir-akhir ini; ketika mereka berkumpul bocah itu jadi jarang sekali menanggapi, nyaris satu minggu Taehyung bicara hanya secukupnya, bahkan Jimin lupa kapan terakhir kali sahabatnya tertawa.

 _And look_ , Taehyung bahkan kabur ke rumah abangnya di akhir pekan. Membuat Jimin mesti putar arah dari mansion orang tua Taehyung saat paman Ahn bilang kalau tuan mudanya tidak ada.

Jimin menghela napas, menggenggam knop pintu lumayan lama. Sampai akhirnya ia memutarnya dan beranjak masuk, "Tae, ayo bicara! Aku menuntutmu cerita sesuatu padaku!"

Taehyung yang nyaris terlelap membuka mata memperhatikan figur yang baru saja masuk. Lantas ia bangkit mendudukan diri di tengah kasur, "Chim?"

Jimin mendekat, duduk di bibir ranjang sebelum merangsek ke tengah dan bersandar di palang kasur. Membuar Taehyung ikut bersandar di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa?" usut Taehyung pertama.

Jimin memperhatikan sengit, "Mau sampai kapan begini, hah? Belagak baik-baik saja saat ada Jungkook, tapi kenyataannya kau jadi persis orang tolol! Tau beban yang kami rasa setiap kali kita kumpul? Meladenimu yang menjadi suram benar-benar merepotkan!" Jimin mendengus kesal, obsidiannya membara emosional, "Kalau kau terpuruk, jangan simpan sendirian, man! Cerita 'kan bisa!" ia menghela napas. Lamat-lamat gebuan amarah di pangkal otaknya melebur mendapati kawannya terlihat _rumit_. Jimin membisik halus, "Kalian ada apa? Kau kenapa sama Jungkook?"

Taehyung bungkam, menunduk memainkan jemari di pangkuan, dan kelakuannya justru membuat Jimin kesal.

"Tae—"

"Aku mau _menyerah_ , Chim," _hening sebentar_. Jimin terperangah, bola matanya nyaris keluar, sisi lain raganya menyalahi telinganya yang mungkin memiliki gangguan kronis, " _Persetan_ , masa bodoh segalanya—aku lelah. Benar katamu dulu, harusnya dari awal aku tidak perlu repot-repot mengejarnya. Mestinya dari awal aku jaga harga diri, buat apa merendah hanya untuk orang sepertinya? Buat apa memburu hal yang sulit? Tidak guna 'kan? _Sia-sia_ , hanya membuang waktu. Banyak sekali manusia yang lebih baik darinya, aku bisa dapat yang jauh _lebih_ oke—yang bisa terima aku apa adanya, yang bisa menghargai usahaku, yang lebih mengerti perasaanku, ya-yang, yang—ARGH! Jeon Jungkook sialan!" Jimin mengernyit, mangamati bagaimana kawannya kacau bukan main.

Tapi kemudian, ketika Taehyung barubah _sunyi_ dan tak kunjung mengangkat kepala.

Jimin tau kawannya _menangis_.

Lalu ia bisa dengar suara Taehyung yang terdengar sangat menyedihkan, "Aku tidak mau buat dia terus berprasangka padaku, aku tidak mau buat dia membenciku," jeda, "Dia bilang supaya aku jadi apa adanya—tapi bahkan semua orang juga tau, aku yang asli adalah aku yang buruk! Harusnya dia paham aku belajar merendah hanya karenanya! Dia benar bilang aku egois—iya! A, aku memang egois—tapi aku janji bakal berubah untuknya, aku janji!" maka Jimin tersentak, gerak motoriknya otomatis menarik Taehyung dalam dekapan ketika mendengar sahabatnya tersengguk lirih, "Aku sungguhan menyukainya, Chim. Aku—aku sangat-sangat menyukainya."

 _Sore diiringi bias mentari senja dari sayup-sayup gorden kaca, Park Jimin menjadi saksi hidup seorang Kim Taehyung terisak karena Jeon Jungkook._

.

.

* * *

Akhir pekan di minggu ke dua.

Hansol dan Jihoon menyeret Jungkook dari kandang abadinya, meminta izin pada orang tua Jeon dan Wonwoo- _hyung_ buat membawa Jungkook pergi jalan-jalan.

Sementara keduanya begitu semangat dan rapi, Jungkook justru mengikuti kawan-kawannya dengan separuh sadar. Cuma memakai hoodie lengan pendek, jins selutut, dan _loafers_ bahan.

Kepalanya sudah terlalu pening, dan matanya sungguh-sungguh mengantuk sekedar mencari dandanan yang atraktif. Sebab percaya atau tidak; semalam ia menangis lagi karena mengingat Kim Taehyung.

Sampai sekarang, Jungkook menyimpannya sendiri—tetap bungkam dan seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Selalu berucap ' _baik-baik saja_ ' ketika ditanyai, bahkan ia sama sekali tidak menceritakan ini pada abangnya, Jihoon, Hansol, atau Yoongi sekalipun. Cuma memendamnya sendiri. Tidak mau menjadi laki-laki melo di depan orang lain.

Karena Jungkook _paham_ , menyesali apapun hanya berpatok pada seluruh kesalahannya dan egoismenya yang tinggi.

 _Tapi sialan_.

Jungkook tidak pernah menyangka kalau sahabat-sahabatnya termasuk golongan _kawan biadab_. Karena dengan jahanam setelah membawanya berjalan ke luar gang, setengah jam membuat pantatnya _rata_ duduk di bis, dan menggeret-geretnya di sepanjang trotoar—harusnya Jungkook sudah curiga semenjak mereka membawanya ke daerah Gangnam—sebab karenanya, kini ia bersilang tatap dengan sumber segala air matanya yang tertumpah.

"Kalian sudah sampai?!"

Suara Soonyoung nyaring menyambut kedatangan mereka sambil melambai tinggi. Hansol balik berseru, menyahut. Kemudian ketika ia mendelik, bocah bule ini syok menyaksikan Lee Jihoon balas melambai riang.

 _Tuhan, kerasukan apa biji cabe itu?_

Sedangkan saat ia sedikit memutar tubuh buat melihat Jungkook yang mereka gandeng sama-sama, Hansol hanya menghela napas sebab mendapati kawannya menunduk dengan tudung hoodie yang mengisolasi kepala.

 _Responsif_ ; saat ketiganya bergabung dengan enam sekawan itu, Kim Taehyung menjadi orang pertama yang beranjak meninggalkan tempat, bahkan sebelum Hoseok memberi ajuan untuk bersiap ke mobil.

Membuat Jungkook lagi-lagi mematung merasakan jantung hatinya berdenyut.

"Sudah, ayo-ayo!" Hoseok memecah hening yang canggung selepas Taehyung pergi dari sana, menggiring kawan-kawannya buat masuk ke minibus yang ia bawa.

Taehyung sudah menempati kursi sebelah supir. Mingyu, Seungkwan, Hansol duduk di kursi bagian belakang. Soonyoung, Jihoon, Jimin duduk di bagian tengah. Maka Hoseok menjadi kebingungan karena Jungkook yang berjalan paling belakang tidak memiliki tempat lagi.

"Aku duduk di mana?" Jungkook menatap Hoseok sambil menunduk diri sendiri. Keseluruhan nada bicaranya inosen, kosong dan linglung.

Siswa Jung ini menggusak belakang kepalanya sambil cengengesan canggung, "Kau dipangku Hansol bisa tidak?"

Sebab ini enam remaja yang telah memiliki tempat masing-masing menjadi berisik. Menggeser duduk buat menciptakan tempat untuk Jungkook, tapi nihil, minibusnya terlalu sempit.

"Sial, Jung! Sudah kubilang bawa Limosin saja! Tidak percaya sih!" Mingyu berteriak dari tempatnya di pojokan.

"Mau ke Lotte Word saja harus pakai Limosin?!" Hoseok balas berteriak.

"Setidaknya bawa minibus yang lebih besar!" itu omelan Seungkwan.

"Ya! Ya! Badanmu saja yang kelewatan _melar_ , Boo! Jangan salahkan mobilnya!"

Kemudian Hoseok kena lempar botol milkshake yang sedang Hansol minum.

"Kenapa kau membuangnya?!" si Choi menyergah kaget, menatap nanar isi milkshakenya yang berceceran di bata trotoar.

"Beli lagi nanti, jangan seperti orang susah," sungut Seungkwan masa bodoh. Sedangkan Hansol hanya mendecak, mengalah. Merebahkan kepalanya di sandaran jok sambil menatap Hoseok, "Pertanyaanku, kau yang bawa mobilnya? Memang punya SIM?"

Dibalas cengir mengesalkan orang itu sehabis menggusak dadanya yang tadi kena lempar. Tidak perlu jawaban, karena Hansol sendiri paham mereka masih anak-anak dibawah umur yang kartu identitas negara saja belum punya. Apa lagi SIM?

"Jungkook, coba sini-sini," suara Jihoon mengalihkan perhatian si Jeon. Menyaksikan kawannya yang berusaha berdempet-dempetan dengan Park Jimin dan Kwon Soonyoung, tapi hasilnya hanya sebagian ruang kecil yang kemungkinan bakal membuat mereka sesak napas kalau nekat berempat di sana.

Jadi Jungkook menggeleng dengan senang hati untuk mengatakan _tidak_. Kemudian sudut matanya melirik, mendapati bayangan Taehyung yang sibuk memainkan ponsel dari kaca spion.

"Terus Jungkook taruh di mana?!" Jihoon beruara ketus.

"Bagasi belakang muat tidak?" Soonyoung menyahut sambil membalik posisi duduk buat melihat bagian paling belakang mobil.

"Penuh tas, brengsek," itu suara Jimin yang mulai sibuk main ipad.

Maka Soonyoung mendapatkan bogem mentah di kepala dari si Lee, untuk usul tidak masuk akalnya, "Otakmu sudah disfungsi, hah? Yang benar saja mau taruh Jungkook di bagasi?!"

"Ya lalu mau dia di mana?" Soonyoung balas menjawab sambil mengusak kepala, "Atas? Pentil? Tempat mesin? Lebih tidak mungkin 'kan?"

Maka hening selepas itu.

Sebelum helaan napas Jungkook terdengar berat, "Ya sudah, aku tidak usah ikut saja," usulnya kalem.

"Apa-apaan?!" Jihoon juga Hansol kompak tidak terima.

Jungkook menggedik bahu usai menghela napas lagi, "Ayolah, memang _dasarnya_ dari awal juga aku tidak tau kalian mau rekreasi."

"Tapi Jungkook—" kata-kata Hansol terputus saat Jungkook menyela cepat.

"Aku tamu yang tidak diundang, oke? Jadi bukan masalah. Lagi pula aku juga tidak bawa persiapan apapun selain kartu bis," terlalu santai, Jungkook bicara seolah tidak memiliki beban sama sekali, justru berusaha meyakinkan kawan-kawannya.

Dan ketika Jeon Jungkook bersama segala kenekatannya langsung berbalik, bermaksud meinggalkan mereka sebelum Jihoon juga Hansol memprotes lagi, ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui kalau Kim Taehyung sudah membuka pintu depan mobil.

Menjadikannya tersentak saat nyaris menabrak permukaan padat itu. Tapi kemudian, Jungkook membeku ketika Taehyung menarik pergelangannya, menyeretnya masuk dan menutup pintu minibus Hoseok tanpa beban.

Hal yang bahkan membuat tujuh remaja di belakang sana terperangah tidak percaya.

 _Mereka pikir Taehyung tidak peduli_.

Lantas Hoseok bergegas ke tempatnya mengemudi dan Hansol juga Jimin menutup pintu belakang minibus, sebab Taehyung bersuara lagi sambil kembali memainkan ponsel, "Cepat berangkat, kuda, mobilmu sempit."

...

Di sepanjang perjalanan, Jungkook sama sekali tidak mengalihkan fokus dari pemandangan jalan yang mereka lewati. Memiliki cara tersendiri untuk mengontrol debar jantungnya yang kacau balau.

Taehyung terlalu _rapat_ , bahu dan pinggul mereka bahkan melekat satu sama lain.

— _brengsek_.

Afeksi ini, perasaan yang membuatnya mengingat kenangan saat itu; momen sewaktu Taehyung duduk di satu kursi dengannya, memiliki kelas dan pelajaran yang sama, dan menggemaskan untuk mengenang bagaimana ancaman Taehyung yang sangat kenanakan agar bisa mengantarnya pulang.

Saat itu _..._ Taehyung _bukan_ Taehyung yang sekarang. Taehyung dingatannya begitu hangat dan manis, bukan sosok dingin dan terlalu acuh tak acuh.

Maka Jungkook tersenyum pedih, terlampau fokus pada jalanan sampai tidak menyadari Taehyung yang terus menatap pantulan wajahnya dari spion.

Perlahan. Kenangan itu membuat matanya kembali berkaca-kaca, dan Jungkook berusaha menahannya, mengontrol diri untuk tidak menumpahkan air mata sekarang. Lantas kantuk menjadi pilihan utama sebagai senjata yang selalu berhasil mencegah tangisannya.

...

Taehyung masih memperhatikan. Mengamati wajah Jungkook yang terpejam dari kaca. Lingkatan mata tercetak hitam, kantung matanya membengkak, dan Jungkook kelihatan luar biasa lusuh.

Taehyung mengigiti bibir bawah. Beberapa hari lalu, Jihoon dan Hansol bilang kalau Jungkook mulai kelihatan stres juga aneh luar biasa— _seperti bukan Jeon Jungkook_.

 _Apa dia kelelahan?_

 _Apa dia tidak tidur semalaman?_

 _Apa dia habis menangis?_

Dan masih begitu banyak pertanyaan di dalam kepala Taehyung. Entah mengapa dadanya terasa ngilu membayangi andai kata Jungkook menjadi seperti ini karena ulahnya.

Yang ia pahami sekarang adalah Jeon Jungkook yang mungkin merasa _bersalah_ ; karena Taehyung sendiri paham, meskipun berlidah tajam Jungkook adalah remaja yang sangat rasional dan berhati lembut.

Jadi mungkin; _Jungkook memikirkan ini sebagai beban_.

Lastas ia menjadi acuh pada pikirannya saat menyadari bahwa kesadaran Jungkook telah benar-benar lenyap. Remaja itu mengangguk-anggukan kepala mengikuti guncangan mobil, terlihat tidak nyaman sama sekali, tapi hebatnya Jungkook masih bisa terlelap dengan pulas.

Ya, mungkin Jungkook terlalu kelelahan.

Maka entah bersama keberanian dari mana, Taehyung melempar asal ponselnya ke dashboard, sekedar menyamankan duduk dan letak lengannya untuk menarik Jungkook bersandar di bahunya.

Menjadikan Hoseok yang melihat dari sudut mata sanggup mengulum tersenyum, begitu pula Jimin yang terus memperhatikan; ia cuma tersenyum lebar atas perasaan kawannya.

Karena _kenyataannya_ , bagaimanapun Taehyung mau menampik, dirinya masih terlampau peduli pada Jeon Jungkook.

.

.

* * *

" _Dabomb_ _baby_! Kita sampai! _Yeah_!" Mingyu bersorak riang sesampai mereka menjejakan kaki di depan pintu masuk Lotte World.

Setelah Soonyoung mengurus adrimistrasi tiket, mereka masuk penuh semangat. Dan si Kwon mesti menahan diri buat tidak menelan Jihoon hidup-hidup saat mendapati remaja itu menganga heboh. _Menggemaskan_.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, ketika mereka terlalu bersemangat menghabisi waktu untuk berkeliling sebentar. Jungkook merangsek menjauh, berjalan di ujung lain dari tempat Taehyung melangkah apatis.

Tapi kemudian, kesembilan anak-anak itu bahkan tidak lagi terkejut saat remaja seusia mereka mulai berkumpul, mengambil foto, memekik gemas, bahkan tidak ragu mengikuti langkah yang mereka ambil.

Determinasi mutlak sebab memiliki Boo Seungkwan, Kim Mingyu, dan Kim Taehyung di sana.

"Konsekuensinya berat ya berteman sama aktor drama, model dan _ulzzang_ papan atas," Jimin mencebik sarkastik.

Membuat Mingyu di sebelahnya mendecak kesal, "Diam cebol, salahkan Taetae sama si Boo sana. Jangan bawa-bawa aku."

Jimin merotasikan matanya abai, "Persetan. Untukku, kalian bertiga overdosis biadab kalau kita sedang jalan-jalan keluar begini."

Ujarannya sanggup membuat Taehyung yang dari awal hanya diam akhirnya buka suara. Tanpa disadari membuat Jungkook menahan napas sekedar mendengar vokal bariton itu mengudara, "Brengsek. Berani berpikir begitu? Memang menurutmu siapa yang membuat hidupku jadi tidak tenang begini?" ucapnya sewot, "Kalau bukan kau orang pertama yang menjual fotoku di fancafe, aku bakal hidup jadi siswa SMU yang normal."

Maka atas sergahan kesal Taehyung, raut snobis di muka Jimin berubah jadi kernyitan tawa humoris, membuat matanya menyipit jenaka. Jimin mengibaskan tangan dua kali, _asal_ tapi kemudian ia tetap menampakan cengiran supaya air muka kawannya tidak lagi terlalu tegas.

Yang Jimin pikirkan sebenarnya bukan karena takut Taehyung bakal marah, sebab dia sendiri tau bocah ini _tidak bisa_ emosi padanya. Yang ia khawatirkan justru tempramen Taehyung membuat remaja itu tidak lagi mau mereka _jual_. Karena setidaknya, penghasilan _freelance_ dari foto-foto dan video singkat kegiatan Taehyung cukup menjadikan kelima kawannya tidak perlu memakai uang orang tua banyak-banyak.

Ya, hanya dengan _memanfaatkan_ Kim Taehyung, mereka bisa hidup dengan nyaman. Berengsek memang. Tapi beginilah _cinta_ dalam persahabatan mereka— _menjadi bajingan satu sama lain_.

.

.

* * *

Mereka mengambil banyak foto dan video take pendek. Menikmati permainan _outdoor_ tanpa peduli tatapan dan lensa kamera lain yang memindai mereka. Hanya menyukai saat-saat kebersamaan ini dengan senyum dan tawa riang.

Dari awal, tujuan _outdoor_ mereka langsung menuju Magic Island; mengagumi kecantikan air dari danau Seokchon, heboh kejar-kejaran dan mengambil satu gambar di depan Magic Castle. Tidak henti-hentinya berteriak saat menjajal tujuh belas wahana pemacu adrenalin, _kemudian_ , bahkan Hansol juga yang lain sama sekali tidak bisa menahan semburan tawa ketika Seungkwan dan Hoseok terus histeris dan frustasi. Saat masuk ke area _indoor_ , mereka menuju Adventure lantai satu untuk mencoba dua belas wahana dari enam belas yang ada. Kemudian menjajal dua wahana di Adventure lantai dua dan cuma menaiki satu wahana di Adventure lantai tiga karena Hoseok mengemis supaya mereka tidak naik French Revolution.

Setelah menyempatkan beristirahat dan mengisi perut ke cafe di Lotte Duty (yang seluruhnya dibayar Jimin), mereka beranjak lagi, kembali naik ke Adventure lantai tiga untuk mengunjungi Musium Folk.

Soonyoung yang tidak bisa menahan diri lagi buat mencubit gemas pipi Jihoon ketika biji cabe YaGook itu kembali melakukan tindakan manis, Seungkwan yang terus-terusan memukuli Hansol karena tidak berhenti meledeki kalau si Boo mirip miniatur buruh tambun di balik kaca, Mingyu menjadi terlalu heboh pada segala yang ia lihat, Hoseok yang masih lemas selalu terkejut dengan apapun, histeria Jimin yang membuat mereka terlalu banyak tertawa hingga keram perut saat memasuki wahana rumah hantu, juga Jungkook dan Taehyung yang memiliki pemikiran asing tiap kali ikut merangkai gelak bersama lainnya.

Hari ini menjadi momen yang bahkan mereka semua harap tidak berlalu cepat-cepat.

Memasuki malam, destinasi terakhir sebelum mereka menyerbu Jamsil Store dan menikmati parade Masked Festivals, sembilan remaja itu berada di Ice Rink.

Soonyoung masih sibuk memakaikan atribut skating ke Jihoon ketika mendengar Seungkwan terbahak-bahak karena Hansol tergelincir di lantai es. Jungkook menoleh, berjalan tertatih dengan sepatu skatnya pelan-pelan; memegangi besi di pinggiran ice rinks, dan melihat bagaimana Mingyu asik sendiri melakukan gerak balerina ke tengah-tengah, Jimin-Hoseok yang berdansa tidak tau malu, juga _Kim Taehyung_ ; sosok yang duduk di dekat Soonyoung dan Jihoon, sibuk memainkan ponsel, sama sekali belum memakai atribut skatingnya buat turun ke arena.

Tapi kemudian, ketika Jungkook mendengar Seungkwan meneriaki Taehyung, si Kim cuma menyahut nyaring lalu memakai sepatu skat ogah-ogahan. Hanya itu. Sebab Taehyung masih betah di tempatnya, tidak sedikitpun beranjak.

Jungkook tidak tau, _dan mungkin_ , dia tidak akan pernah tau. Bahwa hal yang menjadi fokus Taehyung pada ponselnya adalah _senyumnya_ pada hasil foto mereka di depan Magic Castle.

Padahal, di awal-awal ia sudah membuat komitmen untuk melupakan segala tentang Jeon Jungkook. Namun sekarang, Taehyung hanya merasa menjadi orang bodoh. Terlalu tolol untuk memikirkan _maaf_ dan memiliki harapan supaya Jungkook mengizinkannya _kembali_. Bergerak dan berani menggenggam pergelangan Jungkook lagi.

Maka untuk dua pekan bagai neraka yang ia alami, _kembali_ , Taehyung hanya bisa memperhatikan Jungkook dari kejauhan. Memangku ponsel saat tawa Jungkook dari jarak sejauh itu _seakan-akan_ terdengar begitu jelas. Memperhatikan Jungkook yang terlalu geli mengamati kelakuan Hoseok-Jimin beratraksi dengan tarian _couple_. **Dan bungkam**. Ketika melihat Jungkook mencoba melepaskan pegangannya dari batang besi, mencoba ke tengah area dan _terjerembap_ hingga membuat lututnya membentur lantai es.

Saat tujuh remaja di sana tersentak memperhatikan kejadian itu, Taehyung bisa lihat sangat jelas, goresan di lutut Jungkook mengakibatkan rembasan darah saat bocah itu berusaha berdiri susah payah.

Maka Taehyung sendiri _tidak mengerti_ mengapa dirinya bangkit dan bergegas menghampiri Jungkook. Menjadi panik saat berhasil berdiri diri di sebelah figur itu, tanpa pikir panjang melingkarkan lengan Jungkook merangkul lehernya, dan membawa sosok itu keluar wahana hati-hati.

Tidak menyadari bagaimana Jungkook bergeming, juga reaksi kawan-kawan mereka yang saling pandang linglung. Tapi kemudian, ketujuh siswa itu hanya melempar senyum masing-masing saat melihat Taehyung mendudukan Jungkook di kursi panjang, menyisakan prifasi buat keduanya.

Jungkook masih membatu. Kepalanya menunduk, hanya melirik dari sudut mata ketika Taehyung sibuk mengacak tas Seungkwan, mengambil bungkus plester yang ia tau selalu si Boo bawa. Setelahnya Taehyung merangsek berlutut di depan Jungkook, membuka botol air dari tasnya untuk menyiramkan ke luka si Jeon dan membersihkannya pelan.

Jungkook mengepal tangan-tangannya di sisi tubuh, mengigit daging di bagian dalam pipi, respirasi buntu di kerongkongan, sementara matanya entah mengapa menahan kemilap basah.

Hanya untuk mengamati bagaimanaTaehyung memperlakukannya sepenuh hati, mengeringkan bekas basah di lututnya dan membuka bungkus plester buat menambat lukanya.

Kemudian.

Jungkook _buntu_.

Tidak lagi memiliki akal manakala Taehyung diam di posisi, bertahan lama dalam sunyi lalu perlahan berdiri.

Jungkook masih menunduk, tapi Taehyung bersuara, "Mau es krim?"

 _Pink miss_.

Jungkook _hancur_ ; lulu lantak dan melebur jadi serpihan kerikil kecil. _Saat_ mendongak ragu-garu, sekedar menyaksikan _cengir_ kekanakan yang ia rindukan, membuatnya kembali menunduk dan mengepal tangan semakin kuat.

Tapi yang Taehyung dapati kemudian adalah Jeon Jungkook yang kembali menatapnya dengan senyum manis dan _mengangguk_.

.

.

* * *

Setelah mengizin pada kawan-kawan mereka. Keduanya pergi keluar _indoor_ Adventure, berjalan beriringan ke kedai es krim dan membeli dua skop stoberi cokelat.

Taehyung menjadi sumber teriakan gemas dari beberapa gadis ketika mereka melewati jalan memutar. Jungkook dengan sabar mentoleransi langkah Taehyung yang terus-terusan berhenti karena diajak berfoto, ia bahkan tidak keberatan saat dimintai tolong menjadi fotografer dadakan.

Maka Taehyung yang memiliki ide untuk menggeret Jungkook ke Seoul Norimadang di bagian barat danau Seokchon, sedekar menghindari manusia-manusia _rese_ yang mengganggu kehidupannya.

Hanya untuk menciptakan sebuat _canggung_ bagi Jungkook.

Duduk berdua dengan Taehyung, di tempat yang hanya memeiliki sedikit pengunjung saat ini, dengan sesekop es krim di tangan, menonton pertunjukan tradisional yang bahkan tidak ia mengerti sama sekali.

"Belepotan."

Jungkook berjengit saat memahami situasi; Taehyung menyeka bekas vanila di susut bibirnya, membersihkan cairan lengket di tangannya, dan memberi senyuman _itu_ sebelum menghadap depan lagi.

 _Lalu hening_.

Tak lama, Jungkook berusaha menelisik Taehyung dari ujung mata, melihat remaja itu berusaha memahami alur cerita dari para pemeran yang berlakon di sana. Maka Jungkook kembali menghadap depan. Ia tidak pintar, tapi cukup bisa memahami Taehyung juga _sama_ tidak tertariknya menonton pertunjukan seperti ini.

 _Dan waktu berlalu_.

Ketika malam kian menjelma, teater semakin dipenuhi orang, pertunjukan nyaris sampai ke penghujung.

Keduanya justru tanpa sadar terbahak-bahak bersama audiens lain, tidak kuat menonton bagaimana pelakon di sana terus melakukan komedi. Taehyung yang memukuli lengan Jungkook _sangkin_ gelinya dan si Jeon yang bersandar di bahu Taehyung ketika klimaks adegan membuatnya tersentuh.

Maka waktu sama sekali tidak terasa, sampai lampu-lampu panggung meredup dan para penonton mulai bubar dari kursi masing-masing. Jungkook yang memberi tepuk tangan paling heboh dan Taehyung yang bersuit-suit berisik.

Kemudian mereka keluar area Norimadang saat Taehyung mengangkat telpon dari Jimin—menanyai keberadaan mereka, memberi titah agar ke duanya pergi ke posisi yang lain berkumpul untuk menyaksikan parade.

...

Mereka bergabung saat pawai mulai melewati jalan. Di tengah pengunjung lain yang berkumpul, sembilan siswa itu menikmati glamor dari barisan parade yang penuh lampu-lampu dan penari dengan kostum eksentrik.

Di tengah kerumunan orang yang banyak, sorak-sorai pengunjung menjadi pengalun ketika Jungkook tersentak. Menoleh saat merasakan tangan Taehyung menggenggam jemarinya. Tapi yang ia dapati hanya Taehyung yang sok inosen dengan gaya angkuhnya, tetap menonton pertunjukan seolah tidak melakukan tindak apa-apa.

Namun justru hal ini cukum membuat Jungkook mengulum senyuman.

Membalas sama erat pangutan jemari Taehyung, Jungkook kembali menatap depan, "Taehyung-ah," bisiknya pertama.

"Hm?" Taehyung belagak acuh tak acuh.

Sunyi mendominasi sebentar. Jungkook benar-benar bungkam saat debaran jantungnya berdegup terlalu nyaring, kacau, berantakan. Sementara akal logisnya tertata lagi ketika Taehyung mengeratkan genggaman.

Jungkook melepaskan senyum, tapi cara matanya menatap pertunjukan _penuh_ rasa bersalah dan keragu-garuan, "Uh, mm, ma-maafkan aku atas segalanya. _Aku salah_. Terlalu sering mengacuhkanmu, tidak menghargai ketulusanmu, _menyakitimu_ ," ia berbisik, sekembar obsidian itu berpendar kacau dan basah, "Aku salah, Taehyung. _Maafkan aku_. Aku—"

"Sssh," Taehyung meremat jemarinya menenangkan, "Kau berisik, Jungkook," tapi bahkan dengan kata-kata si Kim yang dipenuhi canda, Jungkook sanggup menggigit bibirnya kencang untuk air matanya yang runtuh tanpa izin.

Dan Taehyung _tau_.

Ia menyadari Jungkook yang menangis ketika remaja itu menunduk tiba-tiba.

Maka ledakan kembang api di langit-langit Lotte World, sorakan heboh seluruh pengunjung dan suara berisik dari musik parade menjadi latar belakang dari bagaimana Taehyung menarik dagu Jungkook hati-hati dan menyatukan bibir mereka.

Membuat Jungkook lagi-lagi bergeming atas gerak tubuhnya. Menjadikannya mematung tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Membiarkan air matanya terus mengalir saat bisikan ' _saranghae_ ' Taehyung tergumam di depan bibirnya.

Dan setelah itu, yang Jungkook tau adalah dirinya yang membalas _sama erat_ saat Taehyung menariknya dalam pelukan. Mengangguk banyak sekali dan mendenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Taehyung, menyembunyikan air matanya dan berbisik yakin. Mengacuhkan egoisme dan rasionalismenya selama ini.

" _Me too_."

Menjadikan Taehyung berdebar dan terlalu bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Jungkook yang membangun keberanian untuk membiarkan Taehyung membawanya terbang semakin tinggi,_ _Jungkook yang menetapkan kepercayaan untuk membiarkan Taehyung menjaganya dalam pelukan,_ _Jungkook yang mempersilahkan hati untuk membiarkan Taehyung menjadikannya tenggelam._

 _._

 _._

 _Ia yang tak lagi meragukan hal-hal manis Taehyung untuk melindunginya,  
ia yang tak lagi mengacuhkan cara-cara Taehyung untuk meraih tangannya,  
ia yang tak lagi menyangkal kata-kata Taehyung untuk menjadikannya jatuh cinta._

 _._

 _._

 _Jeon Jungkook yang akan menyerah atas segalanya._

 _._

 _Karena si pejuang tangguh itu telah membuktikan semuanya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ** _end_** **.**

* * *

Jo Liyeol's Curhat Timing!

* * *

Ladida dida =w= hai gaes?! muehehe

ada yang kangen sama dedek? =3=  
waks, belom juga berapa hari bilang mau hiatus eh nongol lagi aqoh =w= muehehe

ya, gimana ya ... aqoh sendiri udah bilang kalo seminggu ga nulis itu rasanya jiwa raga ini bergetar-getar manjah :v (/apa sih Li?)

ya ... syudah lah, kunulis ini juga sebenernya buat pelarian dari pusyingnya persiapan unbk (jadi maklum lah kalo hasilnya semerawut/rancu =w= (emang dasarnya gapernah bikin ff bener)) tapi jujur, kubuat ini pake perasaan banget loh :v muehehe

dan sebenernya juga, kunyelesain **bbl** ini biar ga punya utang kebanyakan sama kalian =,= muehehe

dah lah, sekian.

.

 **PS(1):** semua _typo_ yang ada adalah kekhilafan **.**  
 **PS(2):** kucinta sangat-sangat kaliaaaan ft. titik dua bintang. (tebar sempak dan kecup basah) =3= mumumu  
 **PS(3):** see you on next tale.  
 **PS(4):** thanks for:  follows, favorite, and reviews.  
 **PS(5):** jangan kapok maen di lapak dedek =3=

— _jakarta, 12 November 2017_.

* * *

 **spesial cintah buat** **:**

 **semua yang udah baca dan rela ngeluangin waktu untuk komentar.**

—maaciw banget loh, disaat-saat begini kalian yang bikin dedek semangat. maaciw banyak, maaciiiw syekaleeeh =3= kukirim ciom penuh cinta ini buat kalian ... mumumumu


End file.
